Un reino o un amor?
by Annie Pattinson
Summary: Habían pasado diez años desde que Edward Cullen abandonara Australia para hacer frente a sus obligaciones como príncipe de Volterra, sin sospechar que dejaba atrás a una mujer embarazada.
1. Prologo

**LO SIENTO LA TUVE QUE BORRAR POR PROBLEMAS ESPERO QUE LA LEAN OTRA VEZ.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado diez años desde que Edward Cullen abandonara Australia para hacer frente a sus obligaciones como príncipe de Volterra, sin sospechar que dejaba atrás a una mujer embarazada. La joven e inocente Isabella perdió el bebé, y se quedó en la granja de sus padres para estar cerca del lugar donde descansaba el pequeño. Había pasado el tiempo, pero no había podido olvidar a Edward. En el peor momento posible para Volterra, un periodista había descubierto el secreto de Isabella. Si quería evitar el escándalo, Edward tendría que reunirse con su amor de juventud y convencerla de que se convirtiera en su esposa. Todo empezó con un secuestro y acabó… apasionadamente.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD COMO TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO QUE ME GUSTO Y LO QUISE ADAPTAR A TWILIGHT ESPERO LES GUSTE **

* * *

><p>—¿Ella sólo tenía diecisiete?<p>

—Fue hace diez años. Yo mismo era casi un adolescente.

—¿Qué más da eso? —el aún no coronado rey de Volterra miró a su hermano desde el otro lado del enorme escritorio, con el gesto inundado de furia—. ¿Es que no hemos tenido ya suficientes escándalos?

—No por mi culpa —el príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen, tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono de Volterra, se mantuvo firme frente a su hermano mayor, con el desdén que mostraba siempre hacia aquella familia de hombres controlados por la testosterona.

Mucha gente podría llamar mujeriegos a sus hermanos, pero él siempre se aseguraba de que sus aventuras fueran perfectamente discretas.

—Hasta ahora —respondió Emmett—. Sin contar tu espectacular divorcio, que causó un gran impacto. Pero esto es peor. Tienes que solucionar lo antes de que nos explote en la cara.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a solucionarlo?

—Líbrate de ella.

—No estarás diciendo que..

Emmett meneó la cabeza de inmediato para rechazar la idea, aunque lo cierto era que dicha alternativa no le resultaba tan poco atractiva.

Edward casi lo comprendió. Desde la muerte de su padre, los tres hermanos habían estadoso metidos a la presión de los medios, y la inestabilidad política que había provocado la muerte del rey amenazaba con destruirlos. Los tres hermanos, treintañeros, increíblemente guapos y ricos, mimados y aficionados a las fiestas, se veían aho ¿ra ante una realidad frente a la que no sabían qué hacer.

—Aunque si yo fuera nuestro padre... —añadió Emmett.

Edward se estremeció. ¿Quién sabía lo que habría hecho el viejo rey si hubiera descubierto el secreto de Isabella? Afortunadamente eso no había sucedido. Claro que el rey Carlisle no habría podido mirarlo por encima del hombro en cuestiones morales, pues habían sido precisamente sus actos los que los habían conducido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Serás mejor rey de lo que fue nuestro padre —dijo Edward suavemente—. ¿Qué clase de sucio negocio pudo empujarlo a deshacerse del diamante real?

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —admitió Emmett. No podría celebrarse la coronación hasta que apareciera el diamante, todos lo sabían, pero con la sed de sangre que estaban demostrando los medios, quizá ni siquiera entonces pudiera haber coronación. Sin el diamante, las reglas habían cambiado.Y si aparecían más escándalos...—. Esa chica...

—Isabella.

-¿La recuerdas?

-Claro que la recuerdo. Entonces será fácil encontrarla. Compraremos su silencio, pagaremos lo que haga falta, no debe hablar con nadie.

Si quisiera provocar un escándalo, lo habría hecho o hace años.

Quizá lo ha estado planeando durante años para sacarlo ahora a la luz... —Emmett se puso de pie y le lanzó a Edward una mirada casi tan mortífera como las del viejo rey—. No podemos dejar que ocurra, hermano. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no nos hará daño.

Me pondré en contacto con ella.

Tú no vas a dar un paso hacia ella hasta que estemos seguros de cómo va a reaccionar. Ni si quiera la llames; puede que su teléfono esté intervenido. Haré que la traigan.

-Puedo encargarme...

—Tú no te muevas hasta que se encuentre en nuestro suelo. Estás al frente de la investigación de corrupción. Mientras Jasper esté de luna de miel,nuestro hermano no podría haber elegido peor momento para casarse, te necesito más que nunca. Si te fueras ahora y se filtrara la noticia, estoy prácticamente seguro de que perderíamos la corona.

—¿Y cómo pretendes convencerla de que venga?

—Eso déjamelo a mí —respondió Emmett en tono sombrío—. No es más que una chiquilla. Puede que sea tu pasado, pero de ninguna manera va a poner en peligro nuestro futuro.

Era hora de irse, pero aquél era el lugar del que más le costaba despedirse a Isabella.

Era una tumba diminuta, una sencilla placa de piedra a la sombra del enorme eucalipto rojo que daba nombre a aquella explotación ganadera australiana. Se trataba de un árbol centenario. Los nativos australianos, que habían vivido allí duran te generaciones, lo llamaban Munwannay, «lugar de descanso»; por eso al morir su hijo, a ella le había parecido que era el único lugar donde po dría dejarlo descansar para siempre.

_¿Cómo iba a marcharse de allí?_

_¿Cómo iba a poder alejarse de todo aquello? _Isabella se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su hijo y miró la casa, la vieja residencia con sus balcones y las ventanas francesas que dejaban entrar la brisa del exterior, el jardín abandonado que tanto le había gustado desde niña.

A Edward también le encantaba ese jardín, lo recordaba aún.

Edward amaba aquella casa, e Isabella lo había amado a él.

Bueno, eso era algo de lo que también debía alejarse, el recuerdo del príncipe Edward de Cullen. Había llegado allí a los veinte años para pasar seis meses en el remoto interior de Australia, la zona más despoblada del país. Ella tenía diecisiete años.

Ahora tenía veintisiete. Había llegado el momento de seguir adelante, de alejarse de aquel lu gar y de un amor destinado al fracaso desde el comienzo.

Llevaba postergándolo demasiado tiempo, intentando mantener presentable el lugar por si con seguía encontrar compradores, pero llevaba en venta desde la muerte de su padre, hacía ya seis meses. Económicamente, no podía más y cada vez le resultaba más triste ver cómo todo iba deteriorándose. Por fin había tomado la decisión de trasladar su puesto de profesora de la Escuela del Aire al centro que la organización de educación por radio e Internet tenía en Alice Springs. Aquello era el final.

Tocó la tumba de su hijo por última vez, destrozada por el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Luego levantó la mirada al oír un ruido que rompía el silencio de aquella cálida mañana de abril.

Un helicóptero se acercaba por el este. Era grande, mucho más que los que solían tener los grandes terratenientes de la zona. Era completamente negro y le resultó casi amenazador al verlo sobrevolar los prados cercanos, directo hacia la casa.

Isabella cerró los ojos un segundo. Muy poca gente había ido a visitar la propiedad desde que la había puesto en venta, y nadie se había mostrado realmente interesado. Munwannay necesitaba una enorme inversión de capital y de ganas para poder convertirla de nuevo en el lugar magnífico que había sido en otro tiempo. Si los pasajeros de aquel helicóptero eran potenciales compradores, reaccionarían igual que los demás; se pasearían por la vieja casa, observarían la estructura anticuada y maltrecha de las edificaciones anexas y se irían. Bien era cierto que cualquiera que fuera en ese helicóptero tenía más dinero que todos los que habían pasado por allí hasta el momento, pero eso también quería decir que podría permitirse un lugar más prestigioso y en mejor estado.

Isabella no quería ver a nadie en aquel momento. Era su último día allí.

Por desgracia ya estaban aterrizando. Los vio bajar del helicóptero envueltos en una nube de polvo. Eran cuatro hombres vestidos con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta negra. Todos ellos eran altos y fuertes.

Qué raro. Hasta ese momento todos los que habían ido a ver la propiedad eran ganaderos de la zona que querían ampliar sus terrenos, no hombres de ciudad.

No importaba. Debía ser amable pues, si con seguía vender la casa, podría saldar las deudas que había dejado su padre por culpa de su empeño en no ver que sus circunstancias habían cambiado. Isabella se esforzó por sonreír y comenzó a caminar hacia el helicóptero para que los recién llegados no se acercaran allí; no querían que vieran la diminuta tumba que ella tanto amaba.

Eran demasiado jóvenes como para ser posibles compradores, pensó al verlos más de cerca. Parecían extranjeros, pues tenían la piel aceitunada, como la de Edward. Tenían un aspecto muy serio y caminaban con decisión hacia ella.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío de inquietud. Estaba completamente sola allí. Demasiado sola.

Se reprendió a sí misma inmediatamente. Estaba siendo fantasiosa. Aquellos hombres no habían ido en helicóptero hasta allí con la intención de hacerle daño, y en la casa ya no quedaba nada que robar.

De pronto notó las manos empapadas en sudor, se las secó en el pantalón, se puso un mechón de pelo castaño y rizado detrás de la oreja, o al menos intentó que se quedara allí, volvió a forzar una sonrisa y saludó a los recién llegados.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Ninguno respondió a su sonrisa, la inquietud de Isabella no hizo sino aumentar.

—¿Es usted Isabella Swan —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Sí.

Quizá fueran griegos, pensó. Tenían el mismo acento que Edward. Quizá incluso fueran de la isla de Volterra, el país de Edward.

Eso sí que era fantasioso. O quizá no. Había leído que los despiadados negocios del rey Carlisle habían convertido Volterra en una potencia económica; ahora había casinos, dinero fácil y muchos rumores de corrupción en las altas esferas. Quizá hubiera ciudadanos de Volterra con el dinero necesario para transformar un lugar como aquél.

Tal vez Edward se hubiera enterado de que Munwannay estaba en venta, pensó de pronto Isabella. A él siempre le había encantado la propiedad. Quizá...

Tenía que dejar de pensar, los hombres habían llegado ya junto a ella.

Estiró la mano para saludar. El que iba primero se la agarró, pero no para saludarla como ella esperaba, sino que la tomó de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

—Tiene que venir con nosotros.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, atónita.

Pero él seguía tirando de ella hacia el helicóptero. Al ver que se resistía, otro de los hombres la agarró del otro brazo y así la llevaron práctica mente en volandas hasta el helicóptero.

Isabella gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

No había nadie cerca que pudiera oírla. Munwannay llevaba ya mucho tiempo deshabitado, a excepción de ella misma, cuyos esfuerzos por salvar el lugar habían sido en vano.

-Subamos al helicóptero, rápido —dijo el que parecía llevar la voz cantante en un idioma que ella reconoció.Un idioma que Isabella había aprendido por diversión, para poder hablar con Edward sin que sus padres los entendieran.

—¡No! ¡No! —protestó, pero no podía hacer nada; era una contra cuatro hombres que seguramente estaban entrenados para usar la fuerza bruta.

—Cállese —le espetó uno de ellos mientras otro le tiraba del brazo con tal fuerza que casi se lo dislocó.

—No le hagas daño —le reprendió su compañero—. El príncipe dijo que no le hiciéramos ningún daño.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? —estaban metiéndola en el helicóptero como si pesara menos que un saco de paja.

—No grite —dijo uno con voz amable, como si estuviera hablando con un niño—. Ni se esfuerce en luchar. El príncipe Edward quiere verla y sus deseos son órdenes.

La llamada llegó poco después de la cena. Un criado avisó a Edward discretamente y éste se alejó de su familia sin decir nada.

Lo cierto era que la familia real de Cullen estaba tan inmersa en la oleada de escándalos que los estaba golpeando, que difícilmente habrían podido percatarse de la ausencia de Edward. Si hubiera estado allí su padre, habría sido impensable levantarse de la mesa antes de que sirvieran el oporto, pero el rey había muerto.

_**Larga vida al Rey**_, pensó Edward con tristeza. Lo único que necesitaban era una coronación. Y un diamante. Y nada de escándalos.

En semejante contexto, el secreto de Isabella bastaría para alejarlos a todos del trono para siempre.

Al menos la primera parte del plan de Emmett había funcionado; eso fue lo que comprendió nada más contestar al teléfono.

—Estamos de camino —le dijo Felix.

Edward respiró hondo, pues no había pensado que fuera a ser tan fácil.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía qué había pensado. Había esperado que, después de tanto tiempo, Isabella estuviera casada; fue una sorpresa enterarse de que seguía soltera.

Pero ésa había sido la menor de las sorpresas. Ahora estaba de camino. Hacia él.

—¿Accedió a venir de inmediato? ¿No protestó?

Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea que hizo que Edward frunciera las cejas, negras como el azabache.

—¿Por qué no contestas?

—Las instrucciones eran que hiciéramos lo que fuera necesario para traerla.

—¿Pero le pedieron que los acompañara? Las instrucciones que se les dieron eran que requeríamos su presencia urgentemente, y que se aseguraran de que se sintiera cómoda.

—El príncipe Emmett nos dijo que, si no accedía a acompañarnos, no hiciéramos caso a sus protestas. Estaba sola, esperando al agente inmobiliario, así que pensamos que lo mejor era hacer las cosas con rapidez; si nos hubiéramos puesto a discutir, habríamos perdido tiempo y puesto en peligro la misión.

—Entonces...

—La metimos en el helicóptero, que nos llevó hasta el avión en el que nos encontramos, camino a Volterra. No ha habido ningún problema. Nadie nos vio llegar y nadie la vio marcharse.

Edward cerró los ojos, preocupado por lo que acababan de hacer sus hombres.

—La han secuestrado.

—No había otra opción —respondió Felix con firmeza—. No había manera de que nos escuchara. Hemos estado todo el vuelo intentando explicarle que sólo quería verla, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para escuchar. Incluso mordió a Xavier.

—¿Forcejaron con ella?

—No quería venir, claro que tuvimos que forcejear.

Edward tomó aire. La habían secuestrado... ¿Qué pensaría Isabella? Y si salía a la luz... Un príncipe de la casa real de Cullen secuestrando a una australiana; la habían sacado de su país en contra de su voluntad...

—¿Le han hecho algún daño? —preguntó, sin apenas creer lo que decía.

—No —respondió Felix a la defensiva—. Tenemos órdenes. Aunque se ha revuelto como una gata salvaje.

—No me importa lo que haga ella —replicó Edward, consternado ante el resultado que habían dado las órdenes de Emmett—. No se les ocurra hacerle daño. No es más que una chiquilla.

—Es una mujer —lo corrigió Felix—. Una mujer hecha y derecha, con algo de tigresa.

Edward pensó en la Isabella que había dejado hacía diez años. Ya a los diecisiete años tenía mucho carácter.

Él había pasado entonces seis maravillosos meses en la propiedad de los padres de Isabella, adentrándose en la vida del interior desértico de Australia antes de dedicarse por completo a sus obligaciones como príncipe. Era el deseo de un joven que su padre, el rey Carlisle, le había concedido a regañadientes. Su relación con Isabella había nacido de la nada y se había convertido en verdadera pasión. Él deseaba desesperadamente que la relación continuara, pero Isabella había sido fuerte por los dos.

—_Tú no perteneces a mi mundo, ni yo al tuyo —le había dicho ella tajantemente mientras Edward la abrazaba por última vez después de decirle que no podría marcharse—. Tu vida está en Volterra. Allí te necesitan y estás prometido en matrimonio con una princesa. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es para los dos. Vete, Edward._

Eso había hecho. Se había ido intentando olvidar la expresión de dolor que había visto en el rostro de su amada, las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos... También él había estado a punto de echarse a llorar, pero sabía que Isabella tenía ra zón. Él era un príncipe prometido a una princesa, y ella tenía unos padres ya mayores a los que debía cuidar al tiempo que se forjaba una carrera como profesora en la Escuela del Aire. Isabella y Edward pertenecían a mundos diferentes.

Y eso había sido todo. Durante diez largos años, había intentado no pensar en ella, durante un tumultuoso matrimonio que había terminado en un complicado divorcio; durante sus obligaciones como príncipe y durante la vida que llevaba en aquella jaula de oro que era la realeza. Su vida estaba enteramente al servicio de la Corona, una Corona que había de proteger a toda costa.

Una Corona que ahora Isabella estaba poniendo en peligro, consciente o inconscientemente.

—Traiganla de inmediato —ordenó bruscamente al recordar todo lo que estaba en juego—. Traiganla directamente al palacio.

—Podría haber problemas —respondió Felix con precaución.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Ya le he dicho que no está... tranquila —explicó — No podemos estar seguros de que no vaya a ponerse a gritar.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Un nuevo silencio. Era evidente que Felix sabía que era una pregunta estúpida.

Bueno, quizá lo fuera. Si la habían llevado hasta allí en contra de su voluntad y si seguía siendo la Isabella que él conocía...

—Me reuniré con ustedes en el aeropuerto —anunció Edward.

—Pero no en la pista principal —se apresuró a decir Felix—. Tiene que hablar con ella en privado. Si es que ella quiere hablar con usted.

—Claro que querrá —aseguró con tristeza.

—Puede ser —respondió Felix —. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no la ve?

—Diez años.

—Entonces quizá haya cambiado —dijo, y luego añadió algo más con un claro tono de admiración—. Puede que haya aprendido a luchar.

—Ya sabía hacerlo hace diez años.

—¿Y conseguía ganarla entonces? —preguntó Felix tímidamente—. Con todo respeto, Alteza... Hay que ser muy fuerte para sujetarla. ¿Podrá hacerlo?

Estaban aterrizando.

Isabella había dejado de protestar hacía ya tiempo. En cuanto la habían metido en el avión y habían levantado el vuelo, había tenido que aceptar que no servía de nada luchar y se había encerrado en un digno silencio, o al menos eso esperaba que pareciera.

Porque lo cierto era que no se sentía nada digna. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros viejos y una camisa llena de polvo, el mismo polvo que le apelmazaba la melena rizada. Se había lavado la cara en el lavabo del avión, pero no tenía ni un poco de maquillaje con el que disimular las ojeras; estaba agotada y temerosa.

No, nada de temor. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que esos brutos creyeran que tenía miedo.

Claro que quizá no fuera a ellos a los que de bía temer. Era Edward el que había ordenado que la llevaran allí, quisiera o no.

Diez años atrás habría estado encantada de acudir. Entonces lo habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Se había enamorado tanto de él que se lo había dado todo. Y le habría dado mucho más. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión y por el deseo de encontrar una vida fuera de los límites de la granja de sus padres. Edwad había irrumpido en su monótona existencia con su belleza oscura y misteriosa y con las mismas ansias de formar parte del mundo de Isabella que ella tenía de formar parte del de él. Por supuesto que se habían enamorado.

Después, durante el terrible dolor que le había provocado su marcha, Isabella había llegado a pensar que aquél había sido el motivo por el que sus padres habían organizado la estancia de Edward. Sabían que los dos jóvenes se sentirían atraídos. Sus padres siempre habían soñado con la realeza, pero el tener como huésped a un joven príncipe teniendo una hija tan impresionable, sin duda había sido peligroso.

Quizá habían creído que había la posibilidad de que aquello terminase en matrimonio. ¿Quién sabía? Lo que sí sabía era que sus padres habían acabado con algo distinto de lo que habían esperado en un principio.

Habían acabado con su única hija desconsolada, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Y un nieto cuya existencia desconocía el padre del niño. Un nieto que ahora estaba muerto.

_**«No pienses en Mason », **_se dijo a sí misma mientras el avión comenzaba a descender. _**«No se te ocurra llorar».**_

Parpadeó varias veces y fijó la mirada en el exterior. Estaban ya en el reino de Masen, el hogar de Edward.

Masen estaba compuesto por dos grandes islas: la lujosa Volterra y las desérticas tierras de Forks. Edward le había contado tantas cosas sobre aquellas dos islas que Isabella tenía la sensación de conocerlas. En otro tiempo habían sido un solo reino, gobernado por la Casa Real de Cullen, pero había acabado dividido en dos islas por culpa de las disputas entre hermano y hermana.

El padre de Edward el Rey Carlisle gobernaba Volterra y Edward, que era uno de los tres príncipes, lo ayudaba en las tareas de gobierno. Edward estaba casado; la boda había tenido lugar poco después de que él volviera de Australia. Isabella lo sabía por que el relato de la ceremonia se había publicado incluso en las revistas que vendían en la tienda de Munwannay. Ella lo había leído y había llorado inconsolablemente. Después de eso, había evitado cualquier publicación en la que pudiera aparecer su nombre, pero imaginaba que ahora tendría ya una buena colección de hijos.

¿Por qué la habría hecho ir?

Quizá estaba aburrido de su matrimonio, pensó. La idea le había pasado por la cabeza durante el vuelo, la imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Edward llevaba casado ya más de nueve años, tiempo suficiente para cansarse de una esposa, especialmente de una mujer que habían elegido otros por él. Quizá hubiera recordado la pasión que los había poseído y que había hecho que se olvidaran de cualquier precaución.

No podía ser que pensara que...

Pero, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a querer verla?

Apretó los puños con tal fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la palma de las manos No se atrevería. Si pensaba que ella...

Pero... Edward, pensó. Edward,Edward.

Ahí estaba el problema. Edward había seguido adelante con su vida, mientras que ella había quedado atrapada, intentando levantar la granja por su padre. Intentando forjarse una carrera, pero sin ser capaz de alejarse de una pequeña tumba.

Sin poder olvidar a Edward.

Estaba esperándola. El príncipe Edward Anthony Cullen de Volterra estaba esperándola en su isla.

Volvió a apretar los puños. ¿Qué querría de ella?

No obtendría nada. ¡Nada! Lo que había habido entre ellos ya no existía. Tenía que escapar de aquellos matones y encontrar la manera de mar harse.

Pero antes vería a Edward.

El avión no se acercó a la terminal del aeropuerto, sino que se detuvo junto a la pista de aterrizaje.

Edward fue en coche hasta allí para que lo viera el menor número de gente posible. Habría querido librarse también de la tripulación y de los hombres encargados de traer a Isabella, pero era imposible.

Esperó con impaciencia a que colocaran la escalerilla y se abrieran las puertas.

El primero que apareció fue Feliz.

-¿Quiere que bajemos la carga? —preguntó, mirando con recelo a los empleados del aeropuerto que se encontraban cerca—. Ella..., podríamos tener problemas.

—Tus hombres y tú bajen del avión —ordenó Edward—. Yo subiré.

—¿Está... seguro?

—No digas tonterías —comenzó a subir con decisión. Aquello empezaba a ser absurdo.

Aunque detestaba que sus hombres la hubieran secuestrado, no debía olvidar que ella lo había en gañado y que estaba allí por culpa de ese engaño. Tenía motivos de sobra para estar furioso con Isabella y cuanto antes se lo dijera, mejor.

Claro que quizá hubiera una explicación muy sencilla. Quizá pudieran mantener una breve conversación y ella pudiera volver a marcharse. _Quizá_ todo había sido un error.

_Quizá._

—Está en la parte de atrás. Apenas nos ha dirigido la palabra desde que salimos de Australia y, cuando lo ha hecho, ha sido llena de furia.

Después de decirle eso, Felix se echó a un lado y Edward pudo entrar en la cabina. Y la vio. Por un momento, todo se detuvo.

Isabella. Seguía siendo la misma. Su Isabella. La mujer a la que había llevado en el corazón durante todos esos años. Isabella, con sus vaqueros viejos y sus camisetas, el pelo salvaje, siempre riendo y bromeando. La imagen que a menudo se repetía en su memoria era la de ella montando a caballo por los prados, desafiándolo a alcanzarla.

La encantadora Isabella, su cuerpo maravilloso. Corregído y escaneado por consuelo Sus ojos cafe caboa, su increíble inteligencia, su risa profunda...

Pero ahora no se reía. En su rostro había una expresión triste y preocupada. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Parecía cansada y muy, muy enfadada. Entonces lo miró a los ojos y Edward sintió una especie de sacudida. Como si estuviera a punto de estallar una tempestad.

—Isabella —dijo, y quizá lo hizo con ternura antes de poder controlarse, pero hasta ahí llegó la ternura.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —replicó ella al tiempo que se ponía en pie y salía al pasillo del avión.

—Quería verte.

—Ya me estás viendo. Esos matones tuyos me metieron a rastras en un helicóptero sin darme ninguna explicación. Ellos son unos matones y tú un estúpido y un cobarde por mandar a cuatro hombres a secuestrar a una mujer indefensa.

—Tú no eres una mujer indefensa —respondió Edward dando un paso hacia ella—. Mordiste a Xavier —añadió con una leve sonrisa.

—Ojalá lo hubiera mordido con más fuerza.

Le lanzó una mirada que se clavó en el corazón de Edward.

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? —preguntó ella después de un breve silencio.

—Tenemos cosas que hablar.

—Podrías haberme llamado.

—No habría sido una buena idea —contestó Edward y dio un paso más hacia ella, pero quizá fue un error.

Isabella levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que el ruido hizo eco en toda la cabina del avión. Edward se quedó boquiabierto y su primer impulso fue agarrarla de la muñeca.

—No me toques —espetó ella y le dio una patada en la pierna.

—¿Sabes lo que puede pasarte por agredir a un miembro de la realeza? —le preguntó, asombrado, mientras se alejaba para que no pudiera hacerlo más.

—¿Y tú sabes lo que puede pasarte por secuestrar a alguien y sacarlo de su país? —replicó ella—¿Por traerme aquí en contra de mis deseos? No sé qué quieres de mí, Edward Cullen, pero diles a tus matones que me lleven de nuevo a mi casa.

Edward le puso ambas manos en los hombros, pero ella volvió a darle una bofetada. Aún más fuerte.

Dios. Si no tenía cuidado, iba a acabar con un ojo morado.

—Sólo quiero una explicación... —empezó a decir Edward, pero ella estaba demasiado furiosa como para dejarlo seguir.

—No me importa lo que quieras. Déjame que me vaya.

—No hasta que me digas lo que necesito saber.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Isabella, me parece que ya lo he hecho —le dijo con cansancio—. Siento que te secuestraran. Mi intención era convencerte de que vinieras, no obligarte. Pero ahora que estás aquí, tienes que obedecer al imperativo real; te quedarás hasta que recibamos una explicación.

Vaya... , no lo había hecho muy bien. Desde luego como disculpa carecía de diplomacia. Sin duda, eso fue lo que pensó Holly porque lo miró fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia. Después miró por la ventana, al ajetreo de la pista de aterrizaje y del aeropuerto.

—Volterra es un país civilizado —dijo ella de pronto con gesto pensativo.

—¿Qué...?

—Tienen leyes —continuó diciendo—. Leyes contra el secuestro, supongo. Antes podrías asaltar y violar, pero imagino que eso ya es historia.

— Se hace lo que yo digo —espetó él, sorprendido.

—¿Si? —lo miró con expresión pensativa, luego cerró los ojos... y gritó.

Lanzó un grito que no se parecía a ningún otro. Un grito perfeccionado durante años por una niña aficionada al drama y con espacios abiertos en los que poder practicar. Un grito que hizo que todos los que se encontraban en cien metros a la redonda se volvieran a mirar hacia el avión para ver qué ocurría.

Edward la agarró y le puso la mano en la boca. Ella le pegó un codazo en las costillas y siguió gritando. La apretó con más fuerza. Ella le mordió.

Edward farfulló una maldición antes de ir a cerrar la puerta para tener un poco más de privacidad. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque Isabella había abierto la boca para gritar de nuevo.

—Yo que tú no me molestaría —le dijo mientras miraba con incredulidad la marca que le había dejado en la mano—. Nadie podrá oírte.

—Iré a la policía. Al consulado. No puedes hacer esto.

—Esto es Volterra y yo soy príncipe —respondió él—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—No, conmigo no.

Entonces volvió Felix y miró a su jefe con asombro.

—Está sangrando.

—Espero que agarre la rabia y se muera —dijo Isabella entre dientes.

—No me extrañaría, habiéndole mordido una loca...

—Déjalo —lo interrumpió Edward—. Vas a tener que llevarla a Brampton.

—Señor, está descontrolada —se apresuró a decir Felix—. En Brampton no hay nadie, excepto Kellan y Ashley, y son demasiado mayores para de fenderse.

—Les diré que guarden bajo llave las armas de fuego —dijo Edward con sequedad—. Ella no le hará daño a una pareja de ancianos que no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, y es imposible que se escape de la isla —miró la hora—. Tengo que irme. Debo comparecer en el Parlamento dentro de una hora,y los periodistas harán muchas preguntas si no aparezco.

—Muy bien —murmuró Felix con algo parecido a una sonrisa—. Pero, ¿podremos mantenerlo en secreto?

—No voy a permitirlo —intervino Isabella con furia—. Edward, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

_**¿Qué estaba haciendo? **_Edward pensó en el informe que tenía sobre la mesa de su despacho y apretó los dientes. Aquella mujer estaba poniéndolo todo en peligro por culpa de un secreto que debería haberle contado...

Pero Isabella estaba histérica.

—Estoy protegiendo lo mío —dijo él por fin—. No tengo ni idea de lo que te ocurrió después de que yo me fuera de Australia, pero está poniendo en peligro a este país. Siento que hayamos llegado a esto, Isabella, pero quiero la verdad. Te van a llevar a Brampton y esperarás allí hasta que yo lo decida. Hablaremos cuando esté preparado para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS A CHAYLEY, NANY87, EDBELL CULLEN<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2

Pasaron cuatro días antes de que Edward pudiera marcharse. La investigación sobre corrupción estaba siendo muy intensa y, como jefe del comité de investigación, tuvo que dedicarse prácticamente de lleno a resolver todos los asuntos oscuros de los círculos oficiales mientras intentaba encontrar un momento para poder ir a Brampton.

Edward pensó que quizá a Isabella le hiciera bien tener tiempo para calmarse, pero sólo él sabía lo difícil que le resultó concentrarse en lo que lo tenía ocupado. Cuando por fin pudo abandonar todo aquello, lo hizo con una sensación de alivio... pero también de aprensión.

La isla de Brampton (**FP**) era un paraje idílico que su padre, el rey Carlisle, le había regalado al alcanzar la mayoría de edad y que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo era su refugio. Ya desde niño había trado con cierta aversión a la pompa y el lujo de la realeza; estaba atrapado en una red de la que no podía escapar por haber nacido en aquella familia, pero Brampton era su lugar, sólo suyo. A su mujer nunca le había gustado, Tanya prefería las luces de la ciudad, aunque incluso la capital de Volterra era demasiado tranquila, así que él siempre había tenido la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera en su isla.

Allí había construido un pabellón inspirado en las tiendas del desierto que utilizaban sus primos en la vecina Forks. Desde lejos parecía un conjunto de toldos unidos en círculo, pero a medida que uno iba acercándose se daba cuenta de que las «tiendas» en realidad estaban hechas de paneles de madera encalados. Las paredes podían retirarse de manera que el pabellón entero quedara abierto a la brisa del mar. En el centro había una enorme piscina, lo bastante grande como para considerar la una laguna. Las playas de la isla tenían una maravillosa arena dorada, por lo que la piscina no era más que un lujo para cuando daba pereza acercarse hasta el mar.

Edward iba a allí tanto como podía, para huir de la atención pública. Los únicos empleados que lo acompañaban durante sus estancias en Brampton eran un discreto y fiel matrimonio.

Aquel lugar le fascinaba igual que en otro tiempo lo había fascinado el hogar de Isabella, pensó mientras aterrizaba el avión. Iba piloteando él mismo. Había sido Isabella la que le había enseñado a volar y cada vez que lo hacía...

No. No pensaba en ella. Dios, se había casado y divorciado, habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde que se había separado de Isabella.

Y ahora estaba a punto de verla de nuevo.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla al recordar las dos bofetadas que le había dado. ¿Estaría más tranquila?

Esperaba que así fuera para que pudie ra contestar a sus preguntas. No tendría más opción. Él no se movería de allí hasta que tuviera todas las respuestas que necesitaba. ¿Y hasta haber hecho caso a la sugerencia de Emmett?

Ashley, el ama de llaves, acudió a recibirlo a la entrada del pabellón. Sin duda había estado haciendo dulces porque el olor a baklavás lo inundaba todo. Ashley había sido su niñera hasta los diez años y cuando su padre le había regalado la isla, bahía ido a buscarla; desde entonces su marido, Kellan, y ella eran los encargados de aquel lugar, donde su agradable presencia conseguía siempre que a Edward le parecieran menos importantes sus preocupaciones.

—No está —le dijo Ashley.

—¿Qué?

—Está en la playa del extremo norte de la isla —explicó Ashley, observándolo—. Es el punto más alejado de la casa. Felix le dijo que ibas a venir. Me ha pedido que te dijera que no te molestes a menos que tengas intención de ofrecerle una manera de volver a casa —Ashley frunció el ceño—. Esta mujer... Isabella está muy enfadada.

—No tanto como yo —contestó Edward con tristeza.

—Yo no te crié para que te vengaras de las mujeres.

Ashley cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le lanzó una mirada hostil. Era mucho más baja que Edward, pero le pegaría un buen tirón de orejas si lo consideraba necesario. Ashley era la única per sona en el mundo que no lo trataba como un príncipe, más bien lo trataba como a un niño, un niño al que mimaba y al que reprendía también cuando creía que debía hacerlo.

—Es una buena chica —añadió Ashley, sin ablandar su tono de voz—. Y está asustada. Ya le he dicho que no tiene nada que temer mientras yo esté en la isla. No sé para qué la has traído aquí, pero como la toques, tendrás que responder ante mí.

—No le voy a hacer, ningún daño.

—Eso ya lo has hecho. Tiene marcas en las muñecas.

—No fui yo.

—Fue Felix, así que es lo mismo.

—No lo es.

—No me cuentes historias —dijo, y acto seguido lo apuntó con el dedo—. Ve a verla y trátala bien. Hasta que soluciones las cosas con Isabella, no habrá baklavás para ti. Le he dejado un bañador; por cierto, se ha puesto aún más furiosa cuando ha visto la colección de, trajes de baño femeninos que tienes. Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho para hacer las paces con ella.

Cruzó la isla caminando para ir en su busca. Podría haber ido en uno de los todoterrenos, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para decidir cómo debía actuar.

Tenía la sensación de que, desde que había recibido las primeras noticias sobre Isabella, se había movido con el piloto automático. Se había concentrado en obtener respuestas lo antes posible, y ahora comprendía que tenía que ser más cauto. Ashley tenía razón. De nada serviría que Isabella estiviese histérica, como el último día.

Dios, a él también le costaba mucho mantener a calma. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del reportero:

—_¿Sabía que en la propiedad hay una tumba de un niño? La lápida dice «Mason Edward Swan. Fallecido el 7 de octubre del 2000, a las siete semanas y dos días. Hijo adorado de Isabella. Un pequeño ángel al que amé con todo mi corazón»._

_Mason Edward Swan. Aquel nombre, y lo que había sugerido el reportero, le había provocado un dolor que jamás se habría creído capaz de sentir. Había intuido la verdad desde el principio, incluso antes de calcular si encajaban las fechas._

_Porque recordaba cuando ella le había dicho:_

—_¿El reino de Masen? Me encanta. Mason es un nombre con mucha fuerza. Si alguna vez tengo hijo, me gustaría que se llamara Mason._

Se lo había dicho mientras estaban tumbados sobre un magnífico lecho de césped que había surgido milagrosamente después de las lluvias. Aquel día habían hecho el amor por última vez en un lecho de hierba y flores silvestres. Isabella se había abrazado a él con pasión, había hablado de un hipotético hijo y luego él se había marchado a continuar con su vida.

Sin saber que dejaba atrás a... Mason Edward Swan. No tenía la menor duda de que las su posiciones del investigador eran ciertas, tenían que serlo porque Isabella era virgen cuando se conocieron. Tenían que ser ciertas...

Pero si era así, era un desastre.

—_Le debí causar mucha impresión si decidió ponerle a su hijo uno de mis nombres_ —había bromeado con el periodista para intentar desviar sus sospechas, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiera servido de nada.

Después de los escándalos que estaban sacudiendo a la familia real, cualquier cosa podría ocasionar un verdadero caos. La prensa lo sabía y andaban como sabuesos a la caza de la presa.

Problemas, eso era lo que significaba la presencia de Isabella, especialmente si se ponía a gritar como la última vez. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que podría hacer caer del trono a su familia?

Al dar la vuelta a una duna de arena se encontró con la playa que le había indicado Ashley... y con Isabella. Estaba tumbada sobre la arena a menos de diez metros de él. Llevaba la parte de abajo de un diminuto bikini color carmín (**FP**). Y nada más. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, pero apoyada sobre los codos, leyendo, así que Edward podía ver la generosa curva de sus pechos. Los rizos caboa del cabello le caían sobre los hombros; había estado nadando y aún tenía el pelo mojado. Parecía... libre, pensó Edward de pronto; una libertad que él nunca podría tener. Además, estaba increíblemente bella el nudo de rabia y tensión que llevaba semanas oprimiéndole el pecho se deshizo de repente, así de simple. En su lugar apareció una sensación intensa que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para acordardarse donde estaba. Isabella no lo había visto podría acercarse a ella y tumbarse a su lado,tocar su cuerpo como lo había hecho años atrás.

Claro. Estaba allí para evitar que surgieran rumores que pudieran hacer daño a la Corona, no para provocar más.

—_Vamos Edward, sé sensato_ **—**se dijo a sí mismo con una especie de rugido.

Ella debió de oírlo porque justo entonces levantó la vista y se incorporó rápidamente para ponerse la parte de arriba del biquini, pero él ya lo había visto todo.

Tenía casi diez años más que la última vez. Su cuerpo era ahora el de una mujer. Un cuerpo sensual y curvilíneo que podría volver loco a un hombre...

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Soy el dueño de la isla —respondió Edward mientras ella se envolvía en una toalla como si le fuera la vida en ello. No dijo nada, así que él continuo hablando—. Tengo que hablar contigo, por eso te he traído aquí.

—Podrías haberme llamado por teléfono. No estamos en la Edad Media.

—No —admitió Edward —. Pero los teléfonos es tán pinchados.

—¿Los tuyos?

—Los tuyos.

—¿Por qué iba nadie a intervenir mi teléfono? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Porque el país entero quiere saber lo que hubo entre nosotros —hizo una breve pausa—. Volvamos a la casa.

—Si quieres llevarme, a rastras y gritando.

—Isabella, coopera un poco.

—Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

—¡Me lo debes! —exclamó con una pasión que hizo que ella abriera mucho los ojos—. Tengo que saber la verdad.

—Yo no te debo nada —murmuró ella.

—Tuviste un hijo mío.

Lo dijo con tal certeza que la hirió, Edward vio el dolor en su rostro. Aflojó los dedos con los que se aferraba a la toalla y la dejó caer. Fue como si de repente ya no tuviera nada que prote ger.

—Sí —susurró y lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, sin pedir disculpas, más bien desafiándolo.

—No me lo dijiste —la furia que se había apoderado de sus actos en las últimas semanas parecía haberse debilitado.

—No.

Isabella no dijo nada más. Él tampoco. Por un momento se quedaron en completo silencio, sólo se oía el ruido del mar. Nada los distraía de aquella horrible realidad que compartían.

—Tenía derecho a saberlo —dijo él por fin.

—El mismo derecho que tenía yo a recibir las cartas que dijiste que me escribirías —respondió Isabella con furia renovada—. Ni una llamada de teléfono, Edward. Nada. Una sola nota de agradecimiento para mis padres, escrita por algún secretario con el membrete de la Casa Real..., eso fue todo.

—Sabes que no podía...

—¿Continuar con la relación? Claro que lo sabía. Ya estabas prometido cuando llegaste a Australia, pero éramos dos niños. Yo era una adolescente, Edward. Nunca había tenido novio. No tenías derecho a aprovecharte...

—¡No fue así! Lo nuestro fue mutuo.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Edward creyó ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Pero yo seguía siendo una niña.

Ése era el lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Ella tenía diecisiete años, no dieciocho. Eso lo cambiaba todo.

—¿Sabías que estabas embarazada cuando me fuí? —preguntó, tratando de concentrarse en el aspecto personal de lo ocurrido, no en el político ni el legal.

—Sí —dijo, y cerró los ojos.

—Entonces aquella última vez.

—No estaba segura —se apresuró a matizar—. Allí no es fácil comprar un test de embarazo, pero tenía mis sospechas.

—Entonces ¿por qué...?

—Porque estabas prometido —le recordó pronunciando cada sílaba como si hablara con un niño—. Edward, no quiero hablar de esto. Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho si hubieras descubierto que estaba embarazada?

—Casarme contigo.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que la hizo parpadear, pero luego esbozó una triste sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es una fantasía. Hablamos sobre eso, ¿te acuerdas? Corregido y escaneado por consuelo Dijimos que nos queríamos mucho y que queríamos estar juntos para siempre, que tú me llevarías a Volterra y me convertiría en princesa. Que mis padres podrían arreglárselas sin mí y tu padre acabaría perdonándote. El problema es que ya había una princesa, Edward. Tanya te esperaba y se suponía que tu matrimonio con ella ser viría para fortalecer las relaciones internacionales. Hablabas de desobedecer a tu padre, pero jamás dijiste que pudieras romper el compromiso con Tanya.

—Nos habían prometido desde niños —se defendió, aunque sabía que era un argumento muy en deble.

Lo había sido entonces y seguía siéndolo. Isabella nunca había entendido cómo funcionaban aquellos matrimonios; no comprendía que Tanya, que era cinco años mayor que él, había sido educada desde niña para convertirse en su esposa. Jamás habría mirado a otro hombre. Si le hubiera dicho a los veinticinco años que no tenía intención de casarse con ella, la habría destrozado y además habría provocado un cataclismo político.

Edward tenía una obligación que cumplir,siempre lo había sabido. Y Holly lo sabía también.  
>La vio estremecerse y, antes que tuviera tiempo de hacerlo ella, Edward le echó la toalla por los hombros.<p>

—El sol me está quemando —volvió a estremecerse cuando sus dedos la rozaron—. Necesito volver a la casa. ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres decirme? Bueno, pues ya lo has dicho. ¿Puedes pedir que vuelvan a llevarme a Australia?

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —se apartó de él y se dio media vuelta.

¿Estaba dándole la espalda? Podría hacer que la metieran en la cárcel por insubordinación.

Pero ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la casa. Edward la observó y pensó que parecía cansada. No debería estar cansada después del tiempo que había tenido para descansar.

Se fijó en que tenía una larga cicatriz en la par te posterior de la pierna. Esa cicatriz no estaba allí diez años atrás.

Ya no era la chica de la que se había enamorado. Claro que tampoco aquella chica habría temido que la acusaran de insubordinación. Había cosas que no cambiaban. Como ella no parecía dispuesta a esperarlo, Edward echó a andar a grandes zancadas y no tardó en alcanzarla.

—¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?

—No tengo por qué...

—¿Decírmelo? No, claro que no, pero me gus taría saberlo. Es una cicatriz muy grande y no me gusta pensar que hayan podido hacerte daño.

Isabella le lanzó una mirada que casi daba miedo.

—¿Crees que un corte en la pierna puede hacer me daño? No tienes ni idea de lo que realmente hace daño, Edward Cullen. Y no utilices tus encantos de príncipe conmigo —espetó—. Soy completamente inmune.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él sonriendo.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta un segundo y luego giró la cabeza deliberadamente para mirar hacia delante.

—Déjame. Ya me sedujiste una vez, así que si crees que vas a hacerlo de nuevo...

—Sólo te he preguntado qué te había pasado en la pierna. No creo que pueda considerarse una maniobra de seducción.

—Me corté poniendo una alambrada.

—Tu padre nunca te habría permitido colocar alambradas.

—No cuando tú estabas allí —respondió Bella —. Pero hay muchas cosas que no sucedían cuando tú estabas.

—No comprendo.

Isabella se volvió a mirarlo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Estábamos arruinados —dijo entre dientes—. Yo no lo sabía. Ni yo ni nadie. Mi padre se lo ocultó a todo el mundo. Ya sabes que mi madre era pariente lejana de la realeza europea, y lo cierto es que siempre le gustaron los lujos. Y mi padre lo permitía. Creían que todo se arreglaría, no era así y ellos seguían gastando de todos modos. Mi padre no dejaba de endeudarse.

—Pero si era rico —recordó Edward, atónito.

—No, no lo era —aseguró ella—. Así que cuando cumplí los diecisiete años idearon un estúpido plan para casarme con algún millonario. Mi madre se puso en contacto con todas las casas reales Europa, con todos los millonarios que pudo y ofreció una estancia en nuestra casa para algún heredero antes de hacer frente a sus obligaciones.

—Tú fuiste el primero que vino.

—Pero había dinero...

—Sólo era una fachada. Hasta que tú llegaste, estudiaba en casa porque no podían permitirse mandarme a un internado, y siempre trabajaba en la granja, pero mientras tú estuviste allí me relevaron de mis obligaciones y de pronto me convertí en una dama. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo contigo si lo deseaba. Y, por supuesto se me subió a la cabeza. Por primera vez en mi vida, era libre y mis padres no hacían más que empujarme a tus brazos. Pero entonces me quedé embarazada, tú te fuiste y se derrumbó el castillo

de naipes. Mi padre tenía un sinfín de deudas. Mi madre se fue y yo me quedé allí. Embarazada. Desesperada. Y locamente enamorada, por cierto.

—Enamorada —repitió él suavemente, pero ella respondió con una mirada burlona.

—Olvídate de eso. ¿No quieres saber la historia? Pues te la estoy contando —las palabras salían de su boca como un torrente, como si tratara de acabar con aquello cuanto antes—. No te dije que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera cuando mis padres... No, no iba a permitir que te obligaran a casarte conmigo. Así que tuve el bebé y su llegada me cambió el mundo. Lo quería con todo mi corazón —le tembló la voz, pero se obligó a continuar—. Pero... cuando tenía casi dos meses enfermó de meningitis y murió. Eso es todo. Fin de la historia —cerró los ojos durante una décima de se gundo y luego volvió a abrirlos. Era casi el fin de la historia, de la parte más dura—. Conseguí un título universitario a distancia para poder enseñar y comencé a trabajar para la Escuela del Aire, como siempre había soñado. Durante años ése fue el único dinero que entró en la casa. Mi padre estaba incapacitado por depresión, pero no quería ni oír hablar de vender la granja y yo no podía abandonarlo. Murió hace seis meses. Puse la propiedad a la venta, pero está en muy mal estado, así que no he podido venderla. Iba a marcharme de allí cuan do se presentaron tus matones. ¿Qué piensas ha cer ahora conmigo, Edward? ¿Vas a seguir castigándome? Créeme, ya he tenido suficiente castigo. Perdí a mi pequeño Mason.

Un sollozo la dejó sin palabras, había rabia en su mirada, rabia hacia él, hacia el mundo entero. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Edward se acercó a ella, pero inmediatamente Isabella dio un paso atrás.

—!No!

—Lo llamaste Mason —le dijo.

No quería hacerla sufrir, pero sabía que quizá a fuera su única oportunidad de encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. Ahora que estaba completame nte indefensa...

—Mason Edward —murmuró—. Por su padre. Se parecía mucho a ti. Tendrías que haberlo visto... sabes cuánto me habría gustado que vieras... -volvió a temblarle la voz y de pronto ya no pudo más.

Edward se acercó de nuevo y la agarró por los hombros. Ella se derrumbó y Edward la abrazó sin importarle si quería o no.

Simplemente la estrechó en sus brazos.

Estaba rígida, pero sentía sus sollozos.

—No... no.

—Tranquila, Isabella —le susurró mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba la cara en sus suaves rizos—. Desahógate.

Por un momento pensó que no aceptaría el consuelo, pero de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba y desaparecía la tensión. Se acurrucó contra él y siguió llorando.

Debieron de ser treinta segundos como máximo Edward la abrazaba mientras corrían por sus venas las más primarias emociones; sentía deseo, posesividad y la necesidad de protegerla. Pero en tonces ella volvió a tensarse y se apartó. Una mujer como Isabella no se dejaba llevar por el llanto tan fácilmente. Recordó entonces cómo se había negado a llorar cuando él se había marchado de Australia. Había visto el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero luego los había cerrado y se había contenido.

Lo mismo hacía ahora. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, en sus ojos había una expresión fría y desafiante.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme sentir así.

—Tenía derecho a conocer a mi hijo.

Aquellas palabras los sorprendieron a ambos. Las pronunció con tanta dureza que los dos supieron que era la más pura verdad. Isabella lo miró fijamente durante un momento y luego le dio la espalda. Otra vez.

—Lo sé —dijo al tiempo que reanudaba la marcha hacia el pabellón—. Si no hubiera muerto, te lo habría acabado contando. Debería habértelo dicho desde el principio, pero tampoco intenté ocultarlo. Si te hubieras puesto en contacto conmigo... Sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Tienes que entenderlo. Todo se vino abajo a mi alrededor en cuanto tú te fuiste. Los acreedores de mi padre nos dejaron sin nada... incluso se llevaron a Merryweather —vol vió a temblarle la voz, pero canalizó el dolor y la rabia dándole una patada a la arena.

—Tu caballo —murmuró Edward, recordando aquella hermosa yegua que era casi una extensión del cuerpo de Isabella.

—Eso fue lo de menos —dijo, recuperando el control con evidente esfuerzo—El problema es que mi madre se largó y mi padre comenzó a beber. Yo le oculté el embarazo hasta los seis meses de gestación, para entonces tú ya estabas casado y mi padre sabía que no había manera de salvar la granja por mucho dinero que me dieras para la manutención del niño,así que no merecía la pena destrozar tu dije a mis padres que si intentaban chantajearte,nagaría que el niño era ...era todo tan difícil que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en ti... Casi - admitió -Tenía que llevar la granja, evitar que mi padre acabara consigo mísmo y, bueno, quizá también estaba un poco prometí a mí misma que escribiría después de que naciera el niño pero fué poco después cuando... cuando...

Dejó de andar pero no se giró hacía éó hondo y continuó hablando, pronunciando unas palabras que parecían desgarrarle el corazón.

-...Cuando murió Mason —dijo finalmente.

Edward intentó imaginar cuánto debía de haber sufrido. La imaginó con un bebé en brazos, la muchacha salvaje de la que se había enamorado transformada en una mujer

La imaginó dándole de mamar,durmiendo junto al pequeño.

Las imágenes eran tan nítidas que casi parecía haberlo vivido. Isabella, la madre de su hijo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido —siguió contando—. se despertó con fiebre y tuve que llamar al médico a las seis de la mañana. El servicio de urgencias llegó a las ocho, pero Mason murió de camino a la ciudad. Según dijeron era un caso tan grave que no habría cambiado nada aunque hubiéramos vivido justo al lado del hospital... no habría habido tiempo para que los antibióticos hicieran efecto.

—¿Y tu madre...?

—En Europa. Como no quise reconocer que Mason era hijo tuyo, se olvidó de mí.

—Pero tu padre cuidó de ti, ¿verdad? —la idea de que hubiera tenido que hacer frente a la muerte del bebé ella sola le resultaba insoportable.

—¿Estás de broma? Se había ido de juerga el día que se marchó mi madre y aún seguía borracho. Dios sabe dónde estaba el día que enterré al bebé, desde luego no estaba conmigo. Yo misma enterré a mi hijo y me las he arreglado sola desde entonces. Bueno, ¿eso es todo? No sé por qué me has traído aquí, Edward, pero ya puedes dejarme marchar. Entre nosotros no queda nada excepto un bebé muerto. Deja que me vaya y olvídate de mí.


	4. Capitulo 3

Volvieron al pabellón caminando el uno junto otro. Isabella no decía nada y a Edward no se le ocurría nada que decir. Apenas recordaba la furia que le había provocado el que no le hubiera dicho que había tenido un hijo suyo. La historia que le había contado era sincera y terrible.

La soledad de Isabella lo tenía consternado.

No podía ni imaginarse lo que debía de haber sido enfrentarse sola al nacimiento y la muerte del bebé.Él la había dejado para volver a casa y celebrar una majestuosa boda real. Le había resultado doloroso pensar en Isabella que había intentado no hacerlo.

Sabía que entonces no era más que un niño pero eso no era excusa. Debería haber...

—No tienes por qué reprocharte nada de lo que pasó hace diez años —dijo entonces Isabella con repentina aspereza—. La muerte de Mason no fue culpa tuya. En cuanto al resto, sabía que me estaba seduciendo un príncipe y me gustaba.

—No te estaba...

—¿Seduciendo? —preguntó con un gesto de la antigua Isabella que él conocía—. ¿Cómo describirías lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? cabello suave y brillante como la seda, creo recordar que me dijiste. Ojos como estrellas. Pechos como...

—No hace falta que...

—No, ¿verdad? —admitió y luego volvió a que darse callada.

—Estuvo bien —dijo él con cautela y mirándola de reojo. Quizá sí que recordara todos aquellos halagos rimbombantes. Quizá sus hermanos le dieron consejos.

—Desde luego, ser príncipe tiene sus ventajas en lo que se refiere a las mujeres —recordaba que le había dicho Jasper.

— No hay prácticamente ninguna mujer que no puedas llevarte a la cama. Sólo tienes que decir unas cuantas palabras bonitas y será tuya.

El comentario de su hermano se le habían subido a la cabeza y, que Dios lo ayudara, quizá incluso hubiera llegado a creérselo.

—Fue divertido —reconoció Isabella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Pero puedes estar seguro de una cosa: si no hubiera querido que me sedujeras, no habrías tenido la menor oportunidad.

—¿Igual que ahora no quieres que te seduzca? —¿de dónde habían salido esas palabras? Las había dicho sin pensar, no había podido controlarse.

Quizá no fuera una buena idea, desde luego no era la mejor manera de encaminar el plan que Emmett había ideado para ellos.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta, dejó de caminar y luego volvió a ponerse en marcha, muy deprisa.

—Éramos unos niños, Edward. Pero ya no lo somos. Tienes menos posibilidades que una bola leve en un incendio...

Edward se echó a reír. Aquellas expresiones australianas siempre le habían hecho mucha gracia.

—Me acuerdo de tu manera de hablar —rememoró , y ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. —Calla —espetó—. No quiero oír un solo cumplido más. ¿Cuándo puedo irme de aquí?

—Tenemos que solucionar algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tenemos que hablar —respondió él en tono grave, pero ella no escuchaba porque seguía caminando a toda prisa—. ¿Hablaremos en la cena?

—Vete a casa, Edward.

—Ésta es mi casa.

—Pero vives en Volterra. Con tu mujer y tus hijos.

—No hay ninguna mujer —dijo él—. Ni hijos.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y lo miró, se había puesto pálida.

—Edward... —tragó saliva—. ¿No... no estan ... muertos?

—No, no —se apresuró a contestar para borrar el dolor de su rostro. Claro. Isabella había vivido una tragedia, era natural que fuera lo primero se le ocurriera—. Tanya y yo no tuvimos hijos -explicó con voz suave—. Nos divorciamos hace seis meses.

—Ah —seguía pálida, pero el dolor desapareció de sus ojos y dejó paso a una expresión vacía, de aceptación—. Lo siento.

Pero no mucho, pensó Edward. Ni siquiera parecía interesarle demasiado. Por un momento deseó que siguiera sintiendo compasión por él y no el desprecio que veía en sus ojos. Era una experiencia nueva, las mujeres no solían mostrar desprecio hacia los príncipes de Volterra.

_¿Las mujeres?_

Sí, había habido algunas en su vida. Después de otras aventuras, Tanya había terminado abandonándolo por un importante millonario. Y Edward... bueno, en los últimos años no se había privado de ciertas alegrías. Unas alegrías que ahora estaban saliendo a la luz, una a una, recordó con pesar; la prensa parecía empeñada en dar la imagen de que los príncipes eran un trío de mujeriegos. Y para colmo, había surgido una acusación que podría costarles el trono.

Eso le hizo recordar lo urgente que era hacer algo. Isabella creía que iba a enviarla a casa tranquilamente. Quizá pudiera hacerlo si ella prometía...

—Isabella, ¿hay alguien que pudiera demostrar que el bebé... Mason... —se corrigió de inmediato al ver la cara que ponía—. ¿Hay alguna manera de demostrar que Mason era hijo mío?

Hasta ese momento había creído que Isabella no podía estar más enfadada.

Se había equivocado.

Ella dejó caer la toalla y lo miró frente a frente, su cuerpo cubierto tan sólo por aquel diminuto biquini.

No medía más de un metro sesenta y cinco , pero parecía mucho más alta. Era toda ojos y estaba punto de estallar.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó por fin, con un tono de voz que habría dejado helado a cualquiera.

Pero Edward tenía que preguntárselo.

—Tengo que saberlo —dijo. Había algo muy importante en juego, por eso no podía dejar la conversación así como así.

—¿Quieres saber si puedo demostrar que eras el padre de Mason? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sé que era el padre —aseguró él con voz tranqila—. Me fío de tu palabra; además, las fechas coinciden y sé que eras virgen.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —respondió con sarcasmo.

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

Estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho. Su furia era palpable.

—Isabella, estoy metido en un buen lío —admitió—. Todos lo estamos. Si alguien demuestra que el bebé era mío, tendré que casarme contigo.

Desde luego era una frase muy eficaz para poner fin a una conversación. Una frase que establecía un límite que Isabella no pensaba sobrepasar. Lo miró durante un largo rato y luego cerró los ojos, llena de incredulidad.

—Estás loco y no pienso tener nada que ver contigo —espetó y no iba a decir nada más

Se apartó de él con una ferocidad que resultaba casi increíble para una mujer tan menuda. Le apartó las manos y, a menos que quisiera retenerla a la fuerza, no tenía más opción que dejarla marchar.

Volvió al pabellón con la cabeza bien alta. Ashley salió a recibirlos a la puerta como si hubiera estado pendiente de su llegada. Los miró con los ojos llenos de preguntas que no se molestó en disimular.

—A Su Alteza le ha dado demasiado el sol —dijo Isabella a la dama de llaves—. Creo que necesita que lo vea un médico. Yo me voy a dar una ducha para refrescarme un poco.

Cruzó el patio hasta el apartamento en que parecía haberla alojado Ashley, abrió las puertas, entró y volvió a cerrarlas con tal fuerza que se movieron los aspiradores del techo.

Edward y Ashley se quedaron mirándola y luego se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿Quieres cenar?

Edward sabía que no era ésa precisamente la pregunta que deseaba hacerle Ashley.

—Dentro de una hora.

—Supongo que Isabella cenará en su habitación —dijo el ama de llaves con cautela mientras fijaba la mirada en las puertas cerradas.

Ya estaba bien. Él era príncipe y estaba allí para cumplir con una misión.

—Isabella cenará junto a la piscina conmigo —replicó-Díselo.

—Quizá quieras informarla personalmente —respondió Ashley con la misma cautela.

—Te corresponde a ti decírselo.

—¿Mi Edward, un cobarde? —preguntó y sonrió.

—Así es—admitió al tiempo que se pasaba la mano por el pelo. Quizá a veces se comportara como un autocrático antepasado, pero nunca le duraba demasiado—. Por favor, Ashley, ¿podrías decírselo tú?

—Sí claro —respondió Ashley con una sonrisa y revolvió el pelo como había hecho tantas veces cuando tenía seis años—. Le diré que estás preocupado y que necesitas hablar, ambas cosas son ciertas.

—No...

—Estás preocupado. Dile la verdad —le recomendó con gesto severo—. La he visto lo suficiente para saber que no conseguirás nada a no ser que le digas la verdad.

Edward se fue a nadar.

Quedaba una hora para la cena y no tenía otra cosa que hacer excepto pasear de un lado a otro hasta desgastar el suelo. Así pues, se entregó al placer que le daba nadar en la laguna interior. Era una piscina circular con una isla en el centro en la había sombrillas, hamacas y una barra con todas las bebidas que pudiera desear un hombre... o una mujer.

Él no quería tomar nada en aquel momento, sólo quería nadar, recorrer una y otra vez la piscina y deslizar su cuerpo por el agua con la facilidad y la elegancia que le habían dado los años de práctica. La natación le acercaba a algo parecido a la meditación, un momento en el que vaciaba su mente por completo; se olvidaba de las exigencias que implicaba ser príncipe, de los problemas de un matrimonio desastroso, incluso de la crisis del diamante perdido.

Pero no podía olvidarse de Isabella. No podía ni allí, ni en ese momento. Pensó en ella sin cesar mientras nadaba y, por muy rápido que fuera, no conseguía escapar.

Creía haberla olvidado. Diez años antes se había alejado de ella porque no tenía otra opción. Ahora... ahora parecía que sí había otra opción.

Tenía que mostrarse desinteresado, explicarle las cosas con calma y plantearle el futuro en tér minos que ella pudiera comprender. Pero tendría que estar de acuerdo. No podía casarse con Isabella en contra de su voluntad. Los días de llevar a una mujer a rastras ante el altar habían quedado atrás.

Además, Isabella ya había sufrido suficiente cuando él se había marchado. Sólo pensar en todo a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse sola...

Tenía que olvidarse de lo que había sentido al oírle contar la muerte de su bebé. Debía hacerlo por su país; debía ser sensato, fuerte y persuasivo.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque cuando lo miraba, volvía a sentirse como un chico; un príncipe con el mundo a sus pies. Con Isabella a sus pies...

Isabella.

Tenía que pensar con claridad y ordenar sus argumentos. Sin embargo sólo podía pensar en lo que era. Y en que había tenido un hijo suyo. Había tenido un hijo y no había podido conocerlo. La mera idea hacía que se sacudieran sus cimientos y, que se sintiera inseguro.

Había decepcionado a isabella, pero ésta tendría que aceptar su proposición. El debía reparar el daño que le había hecho, pero tendría que cumplir las exigencias de Emmett.

Las exigencias de su rey.

Tenía que saber que Isabella podía verlo.

Todos los apartamentos del pabellón daban a la piscina.

Edward nadaba con la facilidad de un tiburón rondando a su presa, pensó Isabella con inquietud mientras lo observaba.

Debía admitir que tenía un aspecto magnífico, eso era algo que ya había pensado en otra ocasión. Ahora debía ser sensata. Esta vez tendría controlar sus emociones mientras mantenía a Edward a una distancia prudencial.

O más que prudencial.

¿Tenía que casarse con ella? Era ridículo. Él era príncipe, ella estaba arruinada y había sido madre soltera. Su casa estaba en la otra punta del mundo.

Ya estaba bien. Se apartó de la ventana, se negaba a mirarlo más. Su belleza, su sonrisa malévola, su personalidad dominante..., todo tenía el poder para hacer pedazos su mundo igual que lo había hecho diez años atrás.

Pero ella ya no era la muchacha inocente de entonces. Ahora era una mujer. Iba a reunirse con él, pero sería ella la que decidiera las condiciones.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba; sin embargo, esta vez no iba a ser así. Tenía que hacerle frente.

_De igual a igual_, pensó con desesperación. Aún llevaba puesto el biquini y no tenía más ropa que unos vaqueros viejos y una camisa.

No pensaba verlo así.

Miró el enorme armario ropero con cautela. Quizá Edward le hubiera proporcionado las armas que necesitaba.

Iba a necesitar valor, pero...¿Qué tenía que perder?

Ashley les sirvió una cena a la altura de un rey, como siempre. Pero aquella noche los manjares que preparó hicieron que Edward abriera los ojos como platos. Se había duchado y se había puesto unos pantalones de estilo informal y una camisa de lino, pero luego había pensado que era preferible ponerse un traje azul grisáceo Debía ir con cuidado.

. Esa noche tenía que tomar decisiones muy importantes.

Las palabras de Emmett aún resonaban en su mente.

_"Tendrás que casarte con ella. No hay otra opció ese niño era tuyo realmente, quizá una boda de cuento de hadas sea lo mejor que podemos esperar. Al menos eso es lo que dice el departamento de relaciones públicas. Así conseguimos que la gente se olvide de los sórdidos detalles detu divorcio. Te perdonarán si haces lo más honrado, en estos momentos hay poca honra en nuestra familia."_

Así pues salió de la habitación con atuendo formal miró a la mesa perfectamente dispuesta...Lo único que faltaba era Isabella.

—Le he dicho que la cena estaba servida —dijo Ashley observándolo—, pero dice que, va a cenar en su habitación. Tiene mucho carácter.

—Yo también —gruñó Edward, disponiéndose a cruzar el patio y llamar a la puerta de Isabella.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Bella?

—Vete

—Ashley no va a servirte la cena ahí dentro.

—Entonces tendré que pasar hambre, porque no voy a cenar contigo.

—Eso es muy infantil.

—Pues soy infantil. Tú, en cambio, eres autoritario, arrogante y estás loco. Vete, Edward.

—Te ordeno que...

—Vete a ordenar a otra parte, bruto. Yo me quedo aquí.

El gesto de Edward se oscureció. Miró la puerta con rabia, luego apoyó el hombro y empujó.

Nada.

Un último intento antes de pedir ayuda a Kellan ... Reunió todas sus fuerzas y empujó.

La puerta cedió sin más y él acabó en el suelo de la habitación.

Él en el suelo, sin resuello, e Isabella de pie mirándolo con aparente interés.

—Vaya —dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, ¿el príncipe se ha caído?

Edward la miró y observó, para sorpresa suya, que estaba sonriendo. Era la deliciosa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado diez años atrás.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Estiró el brazo hacia ella sin pensar. Isabella tiró y él se puso de pie tan rápido que de pronto que daron el uno junto al otro. Ella se tambaleó, y Edward la agarró de los brazos.

Era... fabuloso. Era como tocar a la Isabella que recordaba. Seguía oliendo a Fresias. Siempre había pensado que era su perfume, pero no tenía perfume que ponerse...

—¿Qué llevaba puesto?

No parecía una mujer víctima de un secuestro, ni alguien con la intención de cenar a solas en su habitación. Llevaba un vestido verde de tirantes finos que se ajustaba maravillosamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, dejando entrever el comienzo del muslo por una abertura lateral. Edward sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato con primitiva necesidad.

Apretó las manos de manera involuntaria. Había deseado a aquella mujer nada más verla por primera vez y seguía deseándola ahora.

Pero ella a él no. Isabella le puso las manos en el pecho a modo de freno y lo apartó de sí. ¿Por qué se había dejado apartar?

Ella parecía... parecía...

—No me mires así.

—¿Por qué llevas puesto eso?

—¿Qué tal me queda? —preguntó ella en tono distendido a pesar del rubor que delataba su nerviosismo. Se giró para que él pudiera ver el vestido desde todos los ángulos... o quizá para tomar aire y huir de su mirada—. ¿Comparado con las mujeres que se lo han puesto? —ahora la rabia inundaba sus palabras—. Vestidos de todas las tallas , Edward. Camisones, vestidos de noche, incluso lencería. ¿Cuántas mujeres traes aquí en contra de su voluntad y luego se ponen esta ropa lujosa? Parece un harén.

—No es ningún harén.

—¿No?

Bueno, quizá sí. Recordó cuando Tanya por fin había conseguido su ansiado divorcio.

—Eres libre, hermano —le había dicho Jasper —. Convierte la isla en la isla de la seducción y tendrás todo lo que necesites. Llena la casa de todas las cosas que les gustan a las mujeres. Voy a hacer una cosa para celebrar que te has divorciado de esa harpía: yo llenaré los armarios con todo lo necesario.

Y eso había hecho. Edward había visto seis meses antes todo lo que había comprado su hermano... o quizá se había encargado de hacerlo alguna de las amantes de éste. Edward se había reído al ver todo aquello y había pensado que quizá fuera divertido utilizarlo.

Pero no había sido así. La vida sin Tanya era mucho más fácil, pero seguía sin atraerle la idea de seducir mujeres sólo por afición.

Aunque si se trataba de Isabella... La observó. enfundada en aquel vestido, con los ojos brillantes y burlándose de él como no se había atrevido a hacer ninguna otra mujer.. y pensó que la idea de seducirla le resultaba muy atrayente.

No. Tenía una misión que cumplir, e intentar algo con Isabella en contra de su voluntad no era buena idea.

De hecho, podría incluso ser peligroso. Aquella mujer tenía garras y sabía bien cómo utilizar las.

Aquella mujer era increíblemente sexy.

—Entonces vas a venir a cenar —concluyó, a falta de algo mejor que decir, pero lo que realmente deseaba decirle era _«Vente a la cama conmigo. Aquí y ahora»._

—Si no hay más remedio... —respondió ella con aparente calma.

—No lo hay.

—Está bien —dijo, y salió de la habitación antes que él pudiera decir nada.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y pensar qué iba a hacer a continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTE ERA EN EL CAPITULO QUE IBAMOS OJALA LES GUSTE<strong>


	5. Capitulo 4

**TANTO LA HISTORIA COMO LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN BUENO ALGUNOS QUE ME HE INVENTADO ESTA ADAPTADA CON LOS PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT PUES NADA MAS DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p>Cenaron envueltos en un silencio ensordecedor.<p>

Edward estaba acostumbrado al silencio. Tanya y él apenas se habían dirigido la palabra durante años, pero el protocolo de palacio exigía que comieran juntos, así que lo hacían sin hablar.

Sin embargo el de ahora era un silencio distin to, estaba cargado de una tensión que se podía palpar, de ira y de... ¿deseo?

Sí, deseo, decidió Edward a lo largo de la cena, porque, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía apartar los ojos de Isabella.

Comía bien, no de una manera selectiva como Tanya, sino dispuesta a disfrutar cada bocado de la magnífica comida que les había preparado Ashley, que parecía encantada con el proceder de Isabella. El ama de llaves siempre había sido muy formal con Tanya; sin embargo cuando a Isabella se le escapó la pinza de partir la langosta y cayó al suelo,Ashley lo recogió y se lo devolvió riéndose. Isabella se rió también.

—Tienes que ser más dura —le dijo el ama de llaves.

Edward creyó ver que dirigía una mirada de aviso hacia él. Isabella intercambió con ella una sonrisa de complicidad. Parecía que se habían hecho amigas; Isabella llevaba allí sólo unos días y ya había surgido entre ellas una inesperada amistad. Ahí estaba otra vez la punzada del deseo. Le gustaba la sonrisa de Isabella y le encantaba que Ashley sintiera tanta simpatía por ella.

_¿Podría él también convertirse en su amigo? _pensó de inmediato. Él quería mucho más que una amistad.

Quería casarse con ella.

Sólo sería un matrimonio formal, nada má palabras de Emmett no habían dejado lugar dudas.

_"—El país necesita saber que has hecho lo que debías Edward. Pero no será para siempre. Te casaras con ella, le daras al pueblo una boda de cuento de hadas que nos saque de la crisis porque te verán como un hombre honrado que hizo lo correcto en cuanto se enteró de que había tenido un hijo. Y después podemos decir que ella echaba de menos su tierra, podrá volver a casa de manera secreta dando la impresión de que tú irás a verla cuando las obligaciones te lo permitan. La cosa se irán apagando de manera natural. Problema resuelto_."

Pero eso que le había parecido tan lógico antes, ahora le resultaba imposible.

Quizá había sido un error ir a la isla. ¿Cómo iba a proponerle un matrimonio de conveniencia sabiendo que se pondría como una fiera? Y sabiendo que lo que él deseaba realmente... Pero bueno, eso también era imposible. No podía llevársela a la cama en contra de su voluntad; Ashley sería capaz de marcarlo con un hierro candente. Y conseguir que Isabella accediese... Por el modo en que reaccionaba con él, era más probable que los cerdos volaran.

La cena terminó por fin. Ashley les llenó las copas de vino, aunque Bella apenas había bebido. y los dejó solos.

Hacía una noche maravillosa. Las luciérnagas sobrevolaban la piscina y se sentía la brisa del mar. El cielo estaba inundado de estrellas, cuya luz era como el brillo de las luciérnagas. El ambiente resultaba increíblemente romántico, una noche perfecta para la seducción.

—Bueno, ahora que ya me tienes aquí —dijo Bella, rompiendo el silencio—, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo?

—¿Perdón?

—Querías información sobre Mason —le tembló la voz al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, pero enseguida se repuso—. Podría habértelo contado todo por teléfono, pero preferiste cometer un delito por el que podrías ir a la cárcel..., cualquier tribunal internacional me daría la razón. Por muy príncipe que seas, no estamos en la Edad Media. Me has traído hasta aquí en contra de mi voluntad. O dejas que me marche inmediatamente, o iré directamente a la prensa.

—No harás nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—Por tu reputación...

—¿Mi reputación? —repitió enarcando una ceja incredulidad—. ¿Qué podría temer, que se sepa que fui madre soltera? ¡Qué escándalo, qué horror! ¿Acaso crees que he ocultado la existencia Mason? Todo el mundo sabe que tuve un bebé y jamás me he avergonzado de ello. Si tú, o alguno tus hombres, se hubieran puesto en contacto conmigo, se lo habría contado abiertamente. Era un niño absolutamente perfecto, un niño que creamos tú y yo...

Se quedó en silencio un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a levantar la vista hacia él y lo miró actitud desafiante.

—¿Me estás diciendo que la prensa podría crucificarme si se enteraran de la existencia de Mason?

- No lo creo, Edward, a mí no. Quizá a ti.

Él asintió con preocupación.

—Es cierto. Crucificarían a mi familia.

Isabella volvió a enarcar la ceja.

—Debes estar de broma. Las familias reales del mundo entero llevan toda la vida teniendo hijos fuera del matrimonio; tengo entendido que hasta se enorgullecen de ello.

—Yo no me enorgullezco del nacimiento de Mason.

—Pues deberías —replicó de inmediato—. No te pusiste en contacto conmigo, así que te perdiste la oprtunidad de ver a tu hijo, y ni siquiera puedo explicarte cuánto te perdiste, Edward.

No podía pensar en eso. Resultaba demasiado doloroso. Sólo hacía un mes que sabía de la existencia de Mason, pero el mero hecho de saber que había existido había cambiado algo dentro de él. No sabía muy bien cómo afrontarlo, ni siquiera sabía si podría hacerlo. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

—Isabella, tengo que ir al grano —dijo después de tomar un buen trago de vino—. El caso es que Mason existió. Alguien vio la tumba. Deduzco que han ido a ver la propiedad compradores de fuera de Australia.

—Sí —respondió ella con recelo.

—Tu agente inmobiliario sabía que yo había estado allí hace años —dijo él—. Lo está utilizando como incentivo para los posibles compradores:«_hágase con la finca donde se alojó un príncipe de carne y hueso_».

—Yo nunca le dije... —comenzó a decir.

—Los vendedores aprovechan todo lo que les pueda servir para cobrar la comisión —tenía que seguir adelante, olvidarse de lo personal—. Tengo entendido que el mes pasado visitó la finca un grupo de empresarios árabes. Uno de ellos vio la lápida, leyó el nombre y, al ver las fechas, se preguntó qué relación tendría conmigo, y se lo conté a su primo, que es un periodista de Forks. Así empezaron las preguntas. Y ahora me dices que se puede comprobar que era hijo mío.

Isabella abrió la boca.

—No —se apresuró a decir Edward al ver el gesto de indignación de su rostro—. No estoy poniendo en duda lo que tú me has dicho, Isabella acepto que Mason era mi hijo —qué doloroso era decirlo en voz alta. _«Mi hijo». _Era difícil decir de un eso de un niño al que no había conocido... Pero tenía que continuar, aunque para ello tuviera que ser muy brusco—. Me refiero a otra gente. Si se puede demostrar ante el mundo que Mason era mío, es posible que la noticia haga que mi familia pierda el trono de Volterra.

Algo cambió en el gesto de Isabella. La indignación y la rabia dejaron paso a la confusión. —¿Cómo...?

—Tú tenías diecisiete años cuando te dejé embarazada —explicó Edward—. Eso lo cambia todo.

-¿Por qué?

—Eras menor de edad. El rey... mi padre... era un libertino y todo el mundo lo sabía. Hubo mucha corrupción y muchos escándalos en los últimos días de su reinado, lo que nos está causando muchos problemas.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Los enemigos de mi padre están dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de derrocarnos.

—¿Los enemigos de tu padre?

—Te lo explicaré —dijo e hizo una pausa para pensar cómo hacerlo.

La única luz que había era la de las estrellas, la de las velas y las de las luciérnagas. Se oía el sonido de las olas al romper en la playa. Era el escenario perfecto para el romance, la seducción y la pasión y, sin embargo, tenía que hablar sobre cosas tan duras y frías como la conspiración.

—Ya sabes que el reino de Masen está dividido en dos islas, Forks y Volterra —comenzó a decir por fin—. El diamante Stefani, una piedra de valor incalculable, es fundamental para conservar el trono. Las reglas de la coronación establecen que nadie gobernará Masen sin la bendición de la joya Stefani. Cuando se separó el reino en dos islas, se dividió también el diamante —continuó. empeñado en no desviarse de una explicación que debía conseguir que Isabella comprendiera—. Hay dos familias reales: la de Volterra, que formamos mis hermanos, mis hermanas y yo, y la de Forks. Cada familia tiene una mitad del diamante Stefani.

—¿Entonces?

—Resulta que poco antes de que muriera mi padre, descubrimos que nuestra mitad del diamante no es más que una copia. El matrimonio de mis padres no funcionaba... por decirlo con suavidad. Había otras mujeres y todo tipo de intrigas y teje manejes financieros. En algún momento alguien se deshizo del diamante, lo cual significa la ruina para nosotros.

—Comprendo —pero luego meneó la cabeza—. No, la verdad es que no lo comprendo.

Estamos a merced del pueblo —dijo él—. O algo peor. El que tenga ambas mitades gobernará las dos islas, eso quiere decir que si el rey Billy Black de Forks encontrara el diamante, podría hacerse con todo el poder. Pero, si como parece ser que ocurrió, mi padre se apostó el diamante en el juego o se lo regaló a una de sus amantes, el pueblo recuperaría el poder y la opinión pública tendría todo el dominio de Volterra. Los rumores sobre las conquistas extramatrimoniales de mi padre eran incesantes. Puede que mis hermanos y yo... en el pasado... no hayamos sido perfectos. Mi hermano Jasper se ha casado hace poco, pero eso no es suficiente para aplacar la indignación del pueblo. La noticia de que tuve un hijo con una muchacha de diecisiete años..., mi hermano cree que podría hacernos perder el trono. Billy podría acabar gobernándonos a todos.

—Es un grave problema —Bella levantó la copa vino y perdió la mirada en su interior—. Pero no es mi problema, Edward —añadió susurrando—. Tú te alejaste de mí sin mirar atrás.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Lo supongo —reconoció ella—. Mis padres nos juntaron con la esperanza de que nos viéramos obligados a casarnos, o al menos sirviera para conseguir una fortuna. Tú... tú nunca me mentiste. Yo sabía desde el principio que estabas prometido con Tanya... y también lo sabían mis padres; lo que ocurre es que nunca pensaron que tu sentido de la obligación sería más fuerte que tu decencia.

—Mi decencia...

—Sí —replicó ella—. Tu obligación moral con una chica que se había enamorado de ti. Puede que aún fueras joven, Edward, pero tenías experiencia, yo sin embargo no tenía modo de defenderme.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —lo interrumpió de inmediato—. Por inmoral que fuera lo que ocurrió hace años, ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Dame un papel y firmaré una declaración en la que te redimo de cualquier obligación. Quiero irme a casa cuanto antes.

—¿A un triste apartamento en el que das clase a niños que están a cientos de kilómetros?

—Veo que has hecho averiguaciones.

—Sí. No puedes irte a casa, Isabella. Lo único que podría salvarme... y salvar a mi familia, es una declaración que afirmara que Mason no era mi hijo. Y eso es algo que no puedes darme.

—No —dijo tajantemente con la mirada clavada en él.

Había madurado mucho en aquellos diez años, pensó Edward. Aquellos ojos eran los de una mujer inteligente, reflexiva e incluso compasiva.

—Yo no te pediría...

—¿No me pedirías que firmara esa declaración? —Isabella soltó una triste carcajada—. ¿Lo dice la misma persona que organizó un secuestro internacional? Puede que no lo hicieras, pero tampoco es tan sencillo. Mi madre tiene copias de las pruebas de ADN de Mason.

—Tu madre...

—Ya ves —dijo, cerrando lo ojos como si le doliera—. Aún me queda algo de familia. Mi madre volvió cuando había nacido el niño. Por supuesto, sabía quién era el padre así que, mientras yo me recuperaba del pidió al médico que tomara muestras de Mason para demostrar la paternidad. Pero yo imaginé lo que iba a hacer y se lo impedí.

-¿Qué le impediste?

-Que te chantajeara —respondió fríamente—. Tú acababas de casarte; para mi madre era la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir dinero.

Dios. Seguramente habría pagado, pensó Edward acordándose de Tanya. Su esposa había estado celosa desde el principio, por lo que la noticia del bebé de Isabella habría acabado con su matrimonio.

—No pasó nada —dijo Isabella —. Mi madre acababa de conocer a otro hombre que tenía mucho dinero y con el que estaba bien. Pero yo sabía que había ciertas cosas de su pasado que... —meneó la cabeza -. No importa. El caso es que le dije que si ella revelaba algo sobre ti, yo revelaría algo sobre ella. Sabía que eso acabaría con su relación, así que no le quedó más remedio que cerrar la boca y olvidarse del chantaje.

—Vaya

—Sí vaya —respondió con tristeza—. Pero si tus reporteros empiezan a investigar, la situación de mi madre ha cambiado y no tardará en acordarse de esas pruebas. ¿Crees que la prensa pagaría por ellas?

Sin duda. O la prensa o el rey Billy. Pagarían muchísimo.

—Ella no dudará en contarlo —aseguró Isabella, apesadumbrada—. Lo siento, Edward , pero no puedo ayudarte.

—Entonces no hay más remedio —dijo él, volviendo al plan de Emmett —. Damos la cara, decimos que sí, que éramos unos adolescentes. Le decimos a la opinión pública que yo no sabía lo del bebé, pero que ahora que lo sé voy a actuar en consecuencia. Saldremos con la cabeza bien alta, Isabella. Pero, como ya te he dicho en la playa, tendremos que hacerlo como marido y mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A: nany87, BkPattz, V , Caro Bere y a Nattii que yo se que vos lees aunque no comentas por aca lo haces en el Facebook y tbn la historia tiene muchas alerts y favorites pero casi no rewiews :( conste no estoy pidiendo Byee hasta la proxima<strong>


	6. Capitulo 5

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD COMO TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO QUE ME GUSTO Y LO QUISE ADAPTAR A TWILIGHT ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Siento la demora pero es que no tengo internet en mi casa :)**

* * *

><p>Eran más de las diez de la mañana cuando Isabella se aventuró a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Ashley estaba barriendo alrededor de la piscina, una tarea que solía hacer Kellan. Isabella llevaba más de una hora oyéndola cantar, por lo que había llegado a la conclusión de que el ama de llaves trataba de decirle que podía salir tranquilamente. Isabella no se sentía nada tranquila, pero empezó a estarlo en cuanto abrió la puerta.<p>

—Se ha ido —anunció Ashley.

—¿Se ha ido?

—Ha dicho que seguramente vuelva esta noche y ha ordenado que no te preocupes.

—Que no me preocupe... ¿Qué clase de orden es ésa?

—Dice que vayas a nadar y que disfrutes del día. Pero antes, desayuna.

—Creo que no tengo hambre.

—Claro que tienes hambre —aseguró Ashley con una sonrisa—. A las mujeres siempre se nos despierta el apetito cuando nos cortejan. Cuando un hombre así te mira con esos ojos, se despiertan todos los sentidos. El olfato, el tacto, el gusto... Recuerda que yo también he sido joven.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ningún tipo de cortejo —respondió Isabella, intentando no parecer molesta.

Se había puesto uno de los atuendos más recatados del increíble armario de Edward: un vestido de seda que la tapaba, pero no demasiado. Claro que si él se había ido... Miró a su alrededor como si creyera que Ashley podría haberle mentido. Como si Edward fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento.

—De verdad, se ha ido —dijo Ashley sonriendo.

—¿Adónde?

—Quién sabe. Los príncipes están aquí... allí... en todas partes. Se ha armado tanto lío con la muerte del viejo rey, que tienen un millón de cosas que hacer. Puede que su madre quiera que esté en casa —el gesto de Ashley se suavizó aún más—. Está siendo muy duro para la reina, por mucho que se esfuerce en parecer fuerte.

—No tengo ni idea.

—Es verdad. No la conoces. Tienes mucho por delante —le dijo Ashley con una enorme sonrisa. Por si necesitaba algo que la hiciera sentir más tranquila.

—Pero antes tienes que alimentarte —insistió Ashley después de observarla unos segundos y darse cuenta de que necesitaba distraerse—. ¿Quieres que hablemos mientras cocino?

—Puedo prepararme yo el desayuno.

—Vas a ser princesa —respondió Ashley con seriedad—. Tienes que acostumbrarte. Si te preparas el desayuno, ofenderás a toda una legión de empleados de las cocinas.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —aseguró—. A mí no me importa, porque todavía no eres princesa, pero cuando lo seas... —miraba a Isabella fijamente, como si lo que tenía que decirle fuera realmente importante y tuviera que hacerlo aun a riesgo de disgustarla—. Cuando lo seas, tendrás un papel totalmente nuevo, representas a nuestro país. Eres parte de la realeza.

—No lo soy.

—Por lo que he visto en los ojos de Edward..., lo serás.

_Ella no era de la realeza_.

Hizo un esfuerzo por desayunar y luego escapó a la playa. Sophia le preparó una comida para llevar, para que pudiera esta allí el tiempo que quisiera.

—Haré que te avisen si vuelve Su Alteza —le dijo.

e Isabella pensó que sonaba a advertencia.

No había modo de escapar. Estaba en la isla de Edward; no tenía más remedio que aceptar sus reglas, esperarlo y pensar, pensar y pensar.

No volvió. Se habría enterado porque, si se ha bía ido en avión, volvería en avión, pero cuando el sol se ocultaba ya en el horizonte, aún no había señales de él.

¿Sería seguro volver a la casa? Estaba cansada de estar tumbada en la arena pensando, de flotar en el agua mientras intentaba no recordar el beso de la noche anterior o de tratar de leer y no ver otra cosa que la imagen de Edward en las hojas del libro.

Lo único claro era el miedo que le provocaba el futuro y cuánto añoraba el pasado.

Volvió al pabellón caminando lentamente. Kellan y Ashley estaban en la cocina; los oyó discutir, como hacían a menudo cuando estaban solos. Discutían en voz muy alta y con mucha pasión sobre quién sabía qué. Ashley le había contado que llevaban cuarenta años casados. Cuarenta años y cinco hijos. ¿Cómo era posible que aún fueran tan apasionados?

¿Por qué se sentía así ella? Estaba tan sola que le daban ganas de llorar. Siempre lo había estado. Durante los últimos años sus únicas compañías habían sido su padre y... su trabajo, pero sus alumnos no eran más que unas voces distorsionadas al otro lado de la radio. Ahora estaba con gente y, sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose tan aislada que tenía miedo de no poder soportarlo.

Quizá era por ver a Ashley y a Kellan, y lo que podía ser un matrimonio después de tantos años.

O quizá era por volver a ver a Edward después de tantos años y pensar en lo que podría haber sido en otro mundo.

Tal vez podría casarse con él. Quizá no fuera peor que pasar sola el resto de su vida. Quizá...

Quizá nada. De pronto vio acercarse un avión por el este, una mancha negra en el cielo. Edward. Levantó la mirada y prácticamente se echó a llorar..., y corrió a refugiarse en su habitación.

—La cena está servida.

No fue Ashley la que llamó a su puerta, ni tampoco Edward. Era la voz de Kellan. Habían mandado un títere, pensó Isabella. Kellan se mostra ba muy tímido con ella, así que no podía gritarle.

Ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

Dignidad. Eso era lo importante. Llevaba una hora intentando reunir toda la dignidad que fuera capaz de sentir. Había decidido ponerse el mismo vestido de la noche anterior; Edward la había devorado con la mirada y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de ponerse algo nuevo que observar de ese modo.

Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida, pensó. Él era un príncipe, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a cenar cada noche con una mujer distinta. Si se iba a aburrir de ella, Isabellla prefería saberlo cuanto antes.

Qué absurdo. Nada de lo que pensaba tenía el menor sentido. Toda la situación carecía de sentido.

Lo mejor era salir y acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Kellan esperando, con una sonrisa algo ansiosa. La llevó hasta la mesa, de nuevo preparada bajo las estrellas.

Edward ya estaba sentado, pero se levantó en cuanto la vio. Estaba impresionante. Vestido de etiqueta, con esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca que hacía resaltar su piel morena. Se le veían los ojos tan negros como la noche. Le sonrió de un modo que algo se despertó en su interior.

Ese hombre era la personificación del sexo. No era justo que fuera tan... tan... Edward.

—Estás muy guapa —murmuró él al tiempo que iba a su encuentro.

—Estoy exactamente igual que ayer.

—No del todo. Se te está empezando a pelar la nariz.

—Deja en paz mi nariz.

—Es que es tan bonita...

—Edward... —le tembló la voz y tuvo que retirarse para que no le tocara la nariz.

—¿No has tenido un buen día? —le preguntó, con cara de preocupación.

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó ella—. Me das esas opciones tan terribles y luego te vas, dejándome sin otra cosa que hacer que no sea pensar y pensar y pensar.

—¿Y qué has pensado? —preguntó, mucho más serio.

Ella intentó concentrarse.

¿Qué había pensado?

—Que estás loco —murmuró—. Que lo que me pides es inconcebible y está totalmente injustifi ado.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, Edward sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente; después la acompañó hasta su silla.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Después de dejarte anoche me di cuenta de que lo que estábamos pidiendo no era justo, que mi familia y yo éramos los únicos beneficiados. Tú puedes jugar a ser princesa, pero sé que, precisamente para ti, eso no es ningún regalo.

Isabella tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba el aire. Edward le ofreció la silla y esperó hasta que se hubo sentado.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella.

—Entonces... —comenzó a decir con voz seria mientras rodeaba la mesa para dirigirse a su silla.

—¿Puedo irme a casa?

—Verás, no, no puedes —dijo en tono de disculpa -La vida de mucha gente cambiaría de manera irrevocable si te niegas a casarte conmigo.

—Entonces no ha cambiado nada.

—Sólo mi actitud —respondió suavemente—. Y las reglas. Me he pasado el día negociando. Ah, y de compras.

—¿De compras? —repitió mirándolo a los ojos—. Estás de broma.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

—¿Sophia?

Kellan había vuelto a la cocina sin su esposa, pero enseguida apareció para abrirle la puerta a Ashley.

Ashley llevaba...

Un perrito.

No era sólo un perrito. Isabella se levantó, completamente atónita al ver la criatura que llevaba en brazos el ama de llaves. Era un collie de unas diez o doce semanas, de pelaje blanco y negro, unos enormes ojos llenos de inteligencia y una cola que movía como si fuera un helicóptero.

—Ya le ha tomado cariño, Alteza —dijo Ashely a Edward con gesto de reprobación—. No le ha gustado que lo dejara en la cocina. Mire. En cuanto ve a Su Alteza, empieza a mover la cola.

—¿Qué...? — Isabella apenas podía hablar.

—Verás, pensé que faltaba algo —explicó Edward. No fue hacia el perro, sino que se separó y observó el rostro de Isabella.

—Ayer cuando te vi pensé que faltaba algo y luego... luego me di cuenta. Desde el momento que te vi por primera vez. en Munwannay, siempre tenías una sombra. Siempre. Una sombra blanca y negra que te acompañaba allá donde fueras. Deefer, creo que se llamaba así.

—Deefer —repitió, pensativa—. Era un collie como éste.

—Mis investigadores nunca mencionaron que hubiera ningún perro en tu casa —dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—No he vuelto a tener perro desde que murió Deefer.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Ya era viejo cuando yo estuve allí.

Sí —dijo ella, tratando de no echarse a llorar. Lo cierto era que Deefer había muerto poco después que Mason. Primero su hijo y luego el perro...

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no te hiciste con otro perro?

—Mi padre no quería.

El cachorro estaba muy inquieto e Isabella estaba deseando acercarse a acariciarlo.

Sin embargo, no iba a hacerlo. No iba a darle ese gusto a Edward.

—Pero en una granja... —dijo él, que parecía seguir esperando una explicación.

Isabella iba a intentar dársela.

—Sí, pero... también era el capricho de mi padre. Deefer tenía un pedigrí de un kilómetro, como todos nuestros perros. Mi padre jamás ha bría consentido tener un perro que no fuera de raza, y los perros con pedigrí costaban una fortuna. Así que no me permitió tener otro perro.

—No te lo permitió... —Edward parecía estar considerando la idea—. Sin embargo, por lo que me dijeron, tú hacías todo el trabajo.

—Pero era la granja de mi padre, él tomaba las decisiones.

—Las decisiones que llevaron la granja a la runa, en lugar de venderla cuando aún podía hacer lo.

—También fue decisión mía —replicó—. ¿Crees que no tenía alternativa? A mí me encantaba vivir allí. Aún me encanta. Mason todavía está allí... y yo quiero volver a mi casa.

Isabella tomó aire y apretó los puños para intentar no perder el control mientras Edward, Kellan y Ashley la observaban.

Entonces, como si acabara de tomar una decisión, Edward agarró al cachorro y se lo llevó.

—Siéntate —le pidió.

Ella lo hizo porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Él le puso el perro sobre las rodillas.

—Éste es mi voto matrimonial —dijo suavemente y cuando vio que Kalln y Ashley se disponían a dejarlos solos, les hizo un gesto para que no lo hicieran—. Quiero testigos. Esto no debe hacerse público, pero sé que ustedes serán discretos. Isabella, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo por el bien de nuestro pueblo, por nuestro país. Pero te aseguro que no te obligaré a seguir siendo mi esposa ni un momento más del necesario. En cuanto esto haya acabado, cuando todo el mundo haya visto que he hecho lo que debía y no puedan reclamarle nada a mi familia, podremos dejar atrás el pasado... y tú podrás volver a casa, a Munwannay.

—Volver...

—Ayer me ofrecí a saldar las deudas de tu padre —siguió diciendo—. Y después de estar contigo anoche, pensé en todo lo que habías tenido que vivir tú sola y me di cuenta de que no era suficiente. Así que te ofrezco recuperar tu vida. Aquí tienes a Deefer Dos —dijo con una sonrisa—. O como tú quieras llamarlo. Y te doy también Munwannay. Ya lo he arreglado todo para que mis abogados compren la propiedad de inmediato al precio que pedías. Tendrás la escritura el día que nos casemos. También firmaremos un acuerdo lo bastante generoso para que puedas volver a poner la granja en marcha cómodamente, con todo lo que puedas necesitar en los próximos cincuenta años. No puedo ceder en la necesidad de que te cases conmigo, Holly. Debes hacerlo, pero creo que esto es lo más justo que puedo hacer. Sólo tienes que decir que sí.

Isabella levantó la mirada, estaba completamente atónita. Deefer Dos se movió en sus brazos y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciarlo. El perro se estiró y le agradeció las caricias lamiéndole la cara de la barbilla a la frente.

Hacía años que no le daba un beso un perro. Y la noche anterior... la había besado un príncipe.

Tenía que pensar las cosas de una en una. Las escrituras de propiedad de la granja, casarse con un príncipe... Los perros eran más fáciles.

—¿Cómo has encontrado...?

—Me pasé toda la noche buscando —admitió Edward riéndose—. Quería un collie de pura raza que se pareciera a Deefer, incluyendo la manchita blanca en la punta de la cola. Puse a buscar a todos los empleados de palacio y al amanecer empezaron a llamar a los criadores de Europa — meneó la cabeza—. No tienes idea... Pensé que el diamante Stefani tenía un valor incalculable, pero lo que hemos tenido que hacer para conseguir este perro...

Pero lo había hecho. Su príncipe. Su Edward.

La observaba detenidamente, intentando ocultar sus emociones, y era obvio que estaba ansioso. Eso no podía ocultarlo.

¿Acaso creía que iba a volver a rechazarlo? Quizá debiera hacerlo. Pero...

Pero había sido capaz de poner todo un ejército en marcha para regalarle un perro.

Y mucho más que eso. Había dicho que su país iría a la ruina si se negaba a casarse con él, que el futuro de su pueblo dependía de ese matrimonio.

Quizá fuera una locura, pero lo creía.

Y si creía en él, ¿tenía alguna opción? ¿Qué era ella sino una granjera fracasada, una profesora fácil de sustituir? No era nada en comparación con el destino de todo un país.

¿Tan duro sería casarse con él si después podía volver a casa?

¿Podría hacerlo?

Claro que podría, pensó de inmediato. La Casa Real de Cullen tenía una enorme fortuna; lo que Edward le ofrecía era sólo una minucia para ellos. Y se lo estaba ofreciendo en serio. No era una promesa clandestina, lo había hecho delante de Kellan y Ashley. Era una oferta de negocios, ni más, ni menos.

Entonces...

Lo único que tenía que hacer era olvidarse de la vergonzosa manera en la que la habían llevado hasta allí y empezar de cero.

Tenía que olvidarse de lo que sentía sólo con mirar a Edward... como si fuera posible que en tre ellos hubiera algo más que una fría proposición de negocios, como si hubiera el amor que se habían declarado diez años atrás y que no había muerto.

Debía olvidarse de todo eso. Edward era príncipe y ella lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Seguiría buscando el placer allá donde se le antojase. Acababa de salir de un matrimonio tempestuoso, según le había contado Ashley, y tenía un armario lleno de ropa femenina en su exótica isla, donde probablemente recibiría a una mujer tras otra.

Era evidente que deseaba volver a casarse tanto como que lo atropellara un camión.

Pero era una proposición de negocios. Tenía que verlo como tal, sólo negocios.

Y en sus brazos... su voto matrimonial.

Un voto muy divertido, pensó Isabella acariciando al cachorro. Mucho mejor que cualquier diamante.

Deefer hacía que fuera algo personal. Hacía que fuera... casi bonito. Casi como si hubiera deseo.

—Estás diciendo... estás dando a entender que podríamos divorciarnos más adelante —dijo, tra tando de pensar con claridad—. Pero tu divorcio de Tanya...

—Eso fue diferente. Tanya aprovechó para hablar pestes de mí en un momento en el que sabía que éramos vulnerables. Fue muy inoportu no... un escándalo tras otro, debilitando la imagen de la Casa Real. Las mentiras que dijo sobre mí son uno de los motivos principales de que ahora deba hacer ver que hago lo correcto. Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que nuestro matrimonio durara hasta que Emmett suba al trono. Después de eso, ya no importa lo que la gente piense de mí. Pero, Isabella, necesito que te cases conmigo. Mi país lo necesita. Tienes que creerme.

—Pero si te creo... no tengo alternativa —consiguió decir, y no sin esfuerzo—. Tendría que casar me contigo.

—¿Hay otra persona? —preguntó él de pronto—. Di por hecho que...

—¿Es que tus investigadores no lo averiguaron?

—Me dijeron que creían que no. ¿Es así?

—Sí, claro que es así —se detuvo antes de decir algo que no debía.

Edward sonrió.

—Es una bendición del cielo.

—¿Para quién?- quiso saber Isabella

—Para mí —respondió él, y tuvo la osadía de sonreír.

—¿Entonces eres libre para casarte con él? —Ashley había guardado silencio hasta entonces, pero era obvio que estaba impaciente. Cuando se volvieron a mirarla, sonrió, avergonzada—. Es que... Alteza, tengo los suflés en el horno.

—Entonces, por los suflés, Isabella... —dijo Edward y sonrió aún más.

Y de pronto ella sonrió también, tan fascinada como hacía diez años.

Pero... no podía dejarse llevar por la fantasía. Era un asunto de negocios.

—Entonces será un matrimonio temporal.

— —Sí.

—¿Puedo irme a casa cuando quiera?

—En cuanto pase la tormenta mediática, sí.

—Pagarás todas las deudas de mi padre. ¿Y me proporcionarás capital suficiente para poner la granja en marcha?

—Sí —dijo Edward —. ¿Algo más?

—¿Puedo quedarme con el perro? —preguntó, intentando no dejarse distraer.

—Es tuyo. Tendrá que estar en cuarentena cuando vuelva a Australia, pero yo correré con los gastos, los incluiré en el contrato matrimonial.

—Entonces habrá un contrato de verdad.

—Si así lo quieres, sí.

Isabella lo miró fijamente. Ashley miró con desesperación hacia la cocina, parecía tan desesperada que distrajo a muy dificil concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Suflés. Quizá fueran una razón tan buena como cualquier otra para aceptar un matrimonio que le parecía una completa locura.

_¿Estaba loca? Seguramente_, pensó. Se sentía como cuando, siendo niña, su padre la había llevado a una piscina enorme de Perth. Cuando él no miraba, se había subido al trampolín y se había quedado mirando desde el borde mientras otros bañistas hacían cola.

—¿Vas a tirarte o no? —le había preguntado un muchacho. Ella había mirado el agua con horror y se había lanzado al vacío.

Y eso fue lo que hizo en ese momento tam bién. Quizá estuviera loca, pero lo cierto era que creía lo que Edward le decía y, si lo creía, no le quedaba más opción.

—Por los suflés entonces —dijo, haciendo un es fuerzo para parecer tranquila, algo que no estaba en absoluto—. Por ninguna otra razón en el mundo, sólo por un cachorro y un suflé. Sí, Alteza, me casaré contigo.

¿Qué hizo después de acceder a casarse con un príncipe? Comer suflé, por supuesto, una frágil creación de queso que se derritió en su boca, tan etéreo como la noche.

Todo era etéreo. Se sentía como si flotara en una extraña burbuja que estallaría en cualquier momento y la catapultaría de nuevo a su solitaria vida, a la realidad de tener que hacer frente ella sola a Munwannay.

Acabaría por suceder, pero entonces tendría el dinero suficiente para hacer funcionar la granja.

Intentaba mantenerse a distancia del hombre que tenía enfrente. Había aceptado casarse con él, pero no era más que un trato de negocios; el medio por el que ambos conseguirían algo que deseaban.

Tendría que comprar ganado, pensó Isabella. Un buen ganado, el que siempre había soñado tener en la granja. Podría arreglar el jardín y los suelos de la casa. Quizá pudiera incluso poner en marcha el plan que siempre había querido para la granja:**dar alojamiento a huéspedes que quisieran experimentar lo que era vivir en una explotación ganadera del desértico interior australiano**.

Así, además, no estaría tan sola.

Aún no había soltado a Deefer, que parecía encantado en su regazo después de un largo día. Mientras, ella degustaba la maravillosa cena que le había preparado Ashley.

Cada poco rato, Edward la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros e insondables.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —preguntó él por fin después de que Ashley los dejara solos, ya con el café servido.

—¿Tengo elección? —respondió Isabella, sorprendida.

—No puedo coaccionarte, ya lo sabes. Pero creo que es un acuerdo justo.

—Lo es —y por supuesto que lo quería. Mason descansaba en Munwannay y ahora ella podría volver allí para siempre...

—No podremos divorciamos hasta que mi hermano haya sido coronado —le recordó Edward y consiguió apartar los pensamientos de Isabella de aquella diminuta tumba—. Resulta presuntuoso hablar de divorcio antes siquiera de habernos casado, pero creo que es mejor si tenemos un plan.

Eso sonaba bien, porque lo que ella tenía en la cabeza era sólo una maraña de confusión. Si Edward pudiese deshacer esa maraña en pequeños trozos que ella pudiera comprender, quizá llevara mejor la situación.

—Dime qué tenemos que hacer a continuación —le pidió Isabella, y el perrillo levantó la mirada hacia ella como si estuviese preocupado. Ella lo abrazó fuerte para sentir esa presencia que parecía ayudarla a enfrentarse al caos que reinaba en su interior.

—Tenemos que celebrar una boda real —dijo él—. No tiene por qué ser enorme, dejaremos los grandes fastos para Emmett, pero a la gente le gustará ver una boda en condiciones.

—No puedo ir de blanco —apuntó Isabella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que puedes. El hijo que tuviste era mío —afirmó con vehemencia.

—Sí —murmuró ella.

—Eso quiere decir que puedes ser una novia de verdad si lo deseas. Y quizá sea mejor así. Por todo el país corre el rumor de que te seduje y luego te abandoné, que tu hijo murió porque eras muy pobre. Lo sé —dijo al ver el horror reflejado en su rostro—. No te preocupes, lo aclararemos todo. Lo cierto es que el hecho de que vivieras en un sitio tan aislado ha hecho que la gente sienta lástima por ti, y quizá debamos aprovecharlo. Como no ha habido ningún otro hombre en tu vida..., por lo que sabemos, la gente de Volterra creerá que mereces ser una verdadera novia.

—Estupendo —consiguió decir a pesar de la rabia que sentía—. Entonces si hubiera tenido algún otro novio, o los que hubiera querido, habría sido...

—Mejor —dijo él bruscamente—. Si el pueblo creyera que eras una mujerzuela, quizá no tuviera que casarme contigo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Claro que sí —replicó—. Estoy tan atrapado como tú.

De pronto el café le supo a barro. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la apartó.

—Entonces, aquí estamos —dijo ella—. Dos personas obligadas a celebrar una boda real de conveniencia.

—Es un buen resumen —respondió Edward con un suspiro y la miró a los ojos—. No pongas esa cara. Empezabas a estar... mejor, más alegre. Como si hubieras encontrado el lado positivo.

—Lo he hecho —dijo ella, abrazando al perro—. Deefer y la granja. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Dentro de tres días.

Isabella levantó la mirada hasta él, anonadada.

—¿Tres días?

—Volverás a Volterra, te presentaré a mi familia y nos casaremos por la tarde.

—Deben de estar muy asustados.

—Mi hermano cree que está a punto de perder la Corona —admitió Edward —Sí, está asustado, pero también lo está la mitad del país. No podemos dejar que Forks nos absorba.

—Y yo soy el peón que va a evitarlo.

—Los dos lo somos.

¿Por qué? —le preguntó Isabella—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

Edward negó con la cabeza y de pronto ella se dio cuenta de que parecía exhausto. Había estado toda la noche en vela buscando un perro y solucionándole el futuro. Por un instante sintió el impulso de ir hasta él, pasarle las manos por la cabeza y abrazarlo fuerte como había hecho años atrás.

No serviría de nada. Ahora eran adultos y tenían responsabilidades de adultos. Y como adulta que era, no se atrevía a mostrar sus sentimientos de ese modo.

-Cuéntame... ¿cómo fue tu divorcio? -le preguntó de pronto, porque era algo que quería saber.

Ashey le había dicho que el país entero se había alzado contra Edward por su inmoralidad, pero también le había dicho: «_No creas una palabra. Todo lo que dijo Tanya sobre Edward era mentira, desde el primer día. Tiene amigos muy poderosos y sabe bien cómo manipular a la prensa. Han hecho que el príncipe Edward parezca el malo de la película y él es demasiado caballero como para defenderse_».

Isabella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y encontró en ellos la confirmación de lo que le había dicho Ashley. Quizá el país entero acusara de inmoralidad a la Casa Real, pero ella jamás creería algo así de Edward. Era un príncipe, sí, y vivía en un mundo completamente distinto al que ella conocía, pero tenía principios.

Se lo había demostrado dándole algo muy importante para ella. Ahora tenía dos opciones: podía gritar y patalear porque no era justo, o podía empezar a desempeñar su papel. Quizá incluso fuera... ¿divertido?

—La verdad es que no me importaría ser una verdadera novia -dijo con cautela y vio la sorpresa con que él recibió sus palabras-. No pienso llevar polisón... ni lazos -añadió-, pero si hay una corona o una tiara, no me importa que brille.

—Que brille...

—Los diamantes está bien -dijo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—No puedes llevar la corona de Volterra -apuntó él con sequedad-. Es preciosa, pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente: el diamante que lleva en el centro es falso.

—Entonces no puedo ponérmela -aseguró-. Una princesa no lleva nada falso. Sólo quiero cosas fabulosas.

—Fabulosas.

—Sí. Si tenemos que hacer una boda real, ¿por qué no darle al pueblo lo que merece?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Completamente -respondió, empeñada en parecer despreocupada-. ¿Qué clase de impresión daremos si parece que lo hacemos a la fuerza? Pensarán que somos unos peleles.

—Nadie podría verte nunca como una pelele.

—Ni a ti -dijo ella y lo miró con gesto de aprobación-. Y menos con esa ropa. Dios, Edward, ¿quién te hace los trajes?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? -respondió, medio en broma, al tiempo que se ponía en pie para ir junto a ella—. Pero quien sea, podrá también hacerte un vestido de novia maravilloso.

—Estaría bien —dijo ella y, en cuanto levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que era un error.

Se encontró con esa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado diez años atrás y que no había conse guido olvidar desde entonces.

Seguía teniendo a Deefer encima y eso la salvó de que Edward la hiciera levantarse. Era preferible ponerse en pie por sí sola.

—Tengo que volver a Volterra esta misma noche —anunció él.

Y debió de ver en sus ojos lo que sentía al respecto porque dio un paso hacia ella. Automáticamente, Isabella dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos casamos dentro de tres días —se limitó a decir, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Y tienes que... ¿mandar las invitaciones?

—Supongo —dijo esbozando una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Le lanzaba mensajes que ella no sabía cómo interpretar.

—¿Te gustaría invitar a alguien? —le preguntó Edward después de una breve pausa.

—No conozco a nadie aquí.

—Podríamos fletar un avión desde Australia. ¿Quieres que venga tu madre?

Si viene mi madre, se acabó la boda —replicó de inmediato.

Él cerró los ojos un instante.

—Cierto. Aún la recuerdo.

—Yo intento olvidarla. Hace años que no hablamos.

Edward seguía observándola con cierta rigidez. Parecía estar controlándose. Controlándose para no hacer... ¿qué?

—¿De verdad no hay nadie a quien quieras invitar?

—Estoy sola, Edward. Aparte de Deefer, claro.

—Cuando estemos casados, podrás contar con toda la familia real.

—Hasta que deje de ser así. Este matrimonio es una farsa.

—No. Es un matrimonio de verdad.

—Que durará hasta que solucionen los problemas políticos. Tú no quieres una esposa, Edward, y yo quiero volver a mi casa.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Era absurdo ser tan formales.

—¿Cuánto te veré entonces?

—Felix vendrá a buscarte el día de la boda por la mañana y te llevará directamente al palacio. Nos casaremos en la capilla privada, acompañados únicamente de la gente necesaria.

—¿Tu madre, por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo. Y mi hermano

—El futuro rey.

—Eso es.

—Me estoy mareando —dijo ella—. ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?

—Se sentirán muy agradecidos.

—Sí, , son miembros de la realeza.

—Y yo, pero eso no nos impidió...

Dejó la frase a medias. Isabella lo miró con la esperanza de poder adivinar qué había detrás de esa enigmática expresión. Nada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir, ella nunca lo sabría.

—Supongo que al final no somos más que un hombre y una mujer -murmuró ella-. Y supongo que tampoco es tan importante que tú seas príncipe.

—Exactamente.

Isabella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—No tengo que prometer obediencia, ¿verdad?

—Eh... no, si no deseas hacerlo.

—¿Vas a hacerme firmar un acuerdo prematrimonial?

—Supongo que los abogados querrán...

Eso hizo que Isabella se diera cuenta de algo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Yo también quiero un abogado.

—¿Qué?

—Todas las condiciones las has puesto tú. Sé que me has dado a Deefer y me has hecho varias promesas, pero sólo tengo tu palabra.

—Puedes contar con ella -parecía ofendido.

—Lo sé, pero estoy completamente sola. Estás hablando de contratos, así que quiero un abogado australiano que supervise todo lo que yo vaya a firmar.

—¿Dónde voy a encontrar un abogado australiano?

—No lo sé. Encontraste un collie, así que debe de dársete bien encontrar cosas.

—Isabella...

—¿Crees que me estoy excediendo?

—No, no lo creo. Pero puedes confiar en mí.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que vaya a seguir sola-dijo con total seriedad.

Si lo miraba a los ojos, olvidaba todo lo que iba a decir y le parecía que nada tenía sentido. Pero era cierto, estaba sola ante toda una familia real. Se trataba de su vida. Dentro de unas semanas volvería a Australia y aquello no sería más que un sueño y, si Edward no cumplía sus promesas...

—Puedes confiar en mí -insistió.

—Lo sé. Pero sigo queriendo un abogado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo miedo -reconoció Isabella-. Por que estoy a punto de casarme con un príncipe y estoy segura de que hasta Cenicienta se asustó antes de hacerlo.

Edward sonrió al oír aquello y perdió parte de la tensión. Entonces se acercó a ella, le quitó el perro, lo dejó suavemente en el suelo y la agarró de las manos. Lo hizo de manera tan instintiva, Isabella no supo reaccionar. No se retiró. Por al gún motivo, tenía la sensación de que era un momento demasiado importante como para ser escrupulosa. Acababa de acceder a casarse con él, era absurdo que huyera.

Además, no era a él a lo que le tenía miedo. Era sólo que...

—No voy a dejar que sufras por todo esto —prometió Edward.

Sus palabras borraron todos los pensamientos de Isabella y algo se relajó dentro de ella. Lo miró a los ojos, vio su sonrisa y, sí, se derritió por dentro.

—Edward...

—Cumpliré con todo lo que te he prometido —aseguró—. Isabella, ya te hecho bastante daño. Cásate conmigo y te dejaré libre. Te lo juro.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera responder, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Era un beso como para sellar el acuerdo. Nada más. Y nada menos, porque no fue un beso superficial. Fue intenso, arrebatador. Un beso que confirmaba lo que habían decidido juntos. Quizá el perro fuera una muestra de ternura, incluso de cariño, pero no debía olvidar que aquello era un acuerdo de negocios y que lo que estaba en juego era el futuro de un país. Eso era lo que decía aquel beso.

No se parecía en nada a los besos que se habían dado en el pasado, pero es que aquél era también un hombre distinto. Era el príncipe Edward de Cullen, protegiendo a su país con un matrimonio de conveniencia.

El beso se prolongó hasta que no hubo lugar a dudas.

Esa noche había mostrado ternura hacia ella, no le había mentido, pero pronto sería su esposa. Isabella no iba a protestar. A pesar del miedo y de la confusión, se entregó por completo a aquel beso.

Dejó que sus manos la agarraran y abrió los labios para rendirse a él. No iba a quejarse; aceptaría el acuerdo y se convertiría en su esposa.

Y quizá...

—Tengo que irme —susurró por fin Edward con evidente renuencia a apartarse de ella.

Quizá, pensó Isabella mientras Edward le deseaba buenas noches y se marchaba, quizá las próximas semanas fueran más, emocionantes que los últimos diez años, atrapada en una triste explotación ganadera de la zona más despoblada de Australia.

Quizá...

No. Nada de quizá. Aquello era un acuerdo temporal, después la enviarían de vuelta a casa.

Volvería a casa, se corrigió a sí misma mientras Edward desaparecía en la noche y ella volvía a su habitación. Sola.

Porque quería volver a Munwannay.

Pero... aún no.


	7. Capitulo 6

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD COMO TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO QUE ME GUSTO Y LO QUISE ADAPTAR A TWILIGHT ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**LO SIENTOO SE QUE NO TENGO ESCUSA Y MUCHAS ME QUERRAN MATAR POR SUBIRLO TAN TARDE Y TODAVIA MAS SIENDO TAN CORTO PERO ES QUE CASI NO TENGO TIEMP ADEMAS MI MAMÁ ESTA ENFERMA Y NO ME DEJABA PRENDER LA PC ANTES CONSEGUI QUE ME LO PRESTARA PARA SUBIR ESTA CAP UN MOMENTO EL LUNES LES SUBO EL OTRO MAS LARGO BYEEE CUIDANSE **

* * *

><p>Tres días.<p>

A Isabella le parecía todo un poco apresurado, una locura, pero ése era el plan; antes de que acabara el día, abandonaría la isla, iría directamente al palacio y se casaría.

No había vuelto a ver a Edward. Sólo había recibido una rápida llamada.

-Está todo organizado -le había dicho-. O lo estará para la boda. Tendremos una reunión con tus abogados y los míos para firmar los contratos. Ashley me ha dado tus medidas. Sólo tienes que venir.

—¿Mis abogados?

—He contratado a los mejores -había asegurado, e Isabella había percibido cierto humor ácido en su voz-. Créeme, son muy buenos. No te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de detalles que nos están exigiendo.

—No creo que necesite...

—No sabes lo que necesitas. Y tampoco yo lo sé. Estamos haciendo todo lo que hay que hacer y yo estoy dando todas las garantías que se me ocurren -entonces había hecho una breve pausa-. ¿Qué tal está Deefer?

—Bi... bien, está muy bien -el cachorro estaba resultando ser ungran apoyo. Si no lo hubiera te nido, se habría vuelto loca, allí sentada sin otra cosa que hacer que pensar en su inminente boda.

—No dejes que se te ponga la nariz más roja, ¿de acuerdo, preciosa? -le había dicho a continuación, en un tono más distendido-. No quedaría bien con las rosas con las que mi madre quiere decorar la capilla.

Después de eso había colgado y ella sólo había podido esperar a que pasara el tiempo sin volver se loca.

Por fin había llegado el día de la boda. Ashley entró en su habitación nada más amanecer, abrió las cortinas y sonrió.

—La novia que tiene un día de boda soleado es una novia feliz.

—Debéis de tener el país lleno de novias felices -respondió Isaeblla, que estaba nerviosa y algo gruñona-. En este país siempre hace sol.

—Entonces sonríe -dijo Ashley -. Es el día de tu boda.

—No es una verdadera boda, ya lo sabes -respondió, malhumorada-. Sólo soy su esposa cautiva.

—Pues con la que no era cautiva... -comenzó a decir el ama de llaves con voz discreta-. Tanya..., eso sí que fue un desastre. Quizá esta esposa cautiva es con la que debería haberse casado desde el primero momento -dejó de sonreír y fue junto a la cama-. Creo que mi Edward encontró a la mujer de su vida hace diez años, sólo que no se dio cuenta.

—Eso es absurdo —susurró Isabella, que cada vez estaba más aterrada—. Sabes que esto sólo es un matrimonio de conveniencia y que Edward no quiere casarse.

—Sé que a Edward lo educaron como se educa a un príncipe —dijo Ashley e le puso la mano en la mejilla a Isabella, a modo de bendición—. Sabe bien cuáles son sus obligaciones. Pero también sé que tiene un corazón con sus propias necesidades. No dejes que el miedo te haga perder esta oportunidad. Y ahora... a la ducha —le ordenó amablemente—. Te he preparado la ropa que tienes que ponerte para el viaje. Habrá fotógrafos cuando llegues a Volterra; hoy te van a hacer fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles —la miró detenidamente—. Aún se te está pelando la nariz. ¿Qué novia de la realeza acude a su boda con la nariz pelada? Ay, Isabella, Isabella, ¿qué va a hacer Edward contigo?

—¿Casarse? —sugirió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto. Y luego, ¿qué?

Ashley había escogido un impresionante traje de chaqueta rojo con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja a juego, pero no lo había sacado del armario; allí no había encontrado nada que considerase apropiado para su presentación en Volterra, y había hecho que Felix le llevara aquel traje.

Estaba todo lo guapa que podía estar... sin contar la nariz pelada.

Edward estaba esperándola. La familia real la esperaba. Todo el maldito país estaba esperándola.

Así empezó el día. En la isla todo fue bien; sólo tuvo que despedirse de Kellan & Ashley. El ama de llaves le dijo adiós con lágrimas en los ojos.

Isabella también estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo hasta que se encontró sentada con Deefer en el helicóptero. Felix era el piloto, pero no pensaba dirigirle la palabra por nada del mundo.

Abrazó a Deefer mientras veía cómo la hermosa isla de Edward se hacía más y más pequeña. Y enseguida vio otra isla, Volterra, que se hacía más y más grande.

—¿Quiere una copa antes de aterrizar? La en contrará en el armario que tiene a su izquierda —le dijo Felix tímidamente.

—Preferiría ahogarme antes que aceptar algo que tú me ofrezcas, bruto secuestrador —respondió Isabella con odio.

—Me limitaba a cumplir órdenes.

-Bueno, pues ahora mis órdenes son que te acerques a mí lo menos posible.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible. Me han nombrado su guardaespaldas.

Dios mío.

-Va a tener que acostumbrarse a mí —dijo el piloto—. ¿Quiere una copa ahora?

—Me tienta —murmuró ella—. ¿Va a venir Edward a recibirme?

—No lo verá hasta la boda —respondió Felix, sorprendido—. Da mala suerte ver a la novia. Pero creo que va a acudir toda la familia real, excepto Edward.

—Ay, Dios —susurró y cambió de idea—. Creo que me voy a tomar esa copa. Pero que sea pequeña. Y...

—¿Sí, señora?

—Que sea algo fuerte.

Allí estaban. Todos en fila como si fuera el desfile de Navidad, sobre una alfombra roja para que sus reales pies no tuvieran que tocar algo tan ordinario como el asfalto.

Los reconoció a todos por las fotografías que había visto de ellos. Emmett, el príncipe heredero, tan guapo como su hermano, con un aspecto seguro y severo. La reina Esme, elegante y serena,pero con un ápice de preocupación en la mirada.

Y quizá de dolor, se dijo Isabella. Estaba sonriendo para las cámaras, pero miraba una y otra vez a su hijo mayor. Había tenido que afrontar la muerte de su esposo y el descubrimiento de que la había engañado y que había vendido, o quizá incluso regalado, el diamante que mantenía unido aquel país. Sin embargo, conseguía mantener una imagen de serenidad ante el público. Era evidente que tenía mucha experiencia.

Jasper, el príncipe que había provisto a Edward de aquel extravagante vestuario, no estaba allí. Se encontraba de luna de miel, según le había conta do Ashley, algo que había supuesto un problema añadido para Edward; había muchas cosas que hacer además de buscar el diamante, y toda la familia real estaba abrumada de trabajo.

Las que sí estaban eran las dos hermanas de Edward. Las niñas mimadas, las había denominado Ashley. Alice y Rosalie. _«No hay cosa que les guste más que escandalizar a la prensa», _le había dicho el ama de llaves, pero al ver cómo la observaban ambas, Isabella pensó que también iban a disfrutar mucho juzgándola a ella.

—La esperan —anunció Felix.

—Necesito... a Edward —parecía una niña asustada, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Estará esperándola en la capilla.

-Estupendo.

Isabella tragó saliva y apretó a Deefer contra sí. Y salió al encuentro de su futuro.

Entonces las cámaras se hicieron con todo el poder. Había tantos flashes que, cuando Isabella pensaba en ese día, lo único que recordaba era fogonazos de luz blanca. Hubo un breve respiro cuando la llevaron ante los abogados, un grupo de hombres y mujeres muy serios que la asesoraron y quisieron asegurarse de que entendía perfecta mente los términos del contrato que iba a firmar. Isabella lo intentó.

La Corona no tendrá más responsabilidades.

-Una vez se haya firmado el divorcio y el príncipe Edward haya cumplido todas las condiciones del presente contrato, usted no podrá reclamarle más ayuda, ni económica ni de ninguna otra naturaleza.

Eso había quedado más que claro. Había accedido a participar en aquella boda, y luego seguiría adelante con su vida. Eso lo entendía, pero se sentía aturdida, como si la copa que había bebido la hubiera anestesiado.

Tenía que firmar aquel documento y confiar.

Después de la firma, alguien se llevó a Deefer.

—Cuidaremos bien de él y se lo devolveremos cuando todo esté más tranquilo, señora. Pero no puede estar con usted durante la boda.

La muchacha lo dijo bromeando, pero Isabella pensó: _«Nadie va a estar conmigo en la boda. Nadie»._

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REWIEWS:CHAYLEY ACOSTA,CAMI, SOPHIA18, SOFIA, LIIZY90, CAROBERECULLEN, V, YASMIN CULLEN <strong>


	8. Capitulo 7

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD COMO TAMPOCO LOS PERSONAJES ES UNA ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO QUE ME GUSTO Y LO QUISE ADAPTAR A TWILIGHT**

**CHICAS VAMOS VOTEMOS POR LOS ECLIPSE PARA LOS TCA QUE SON EL DOMINGO!**

**LAS FOTOS DEL TRAJE DE BELLA DEL PASADO CAPITULO ESTAN EN MI PERFIL LA DEL VESTIDOD E NOVIA NO LO TENGO TODAVIA CUANDO LA ENCUENTRE LES AVISO**

**BESOS**

* * *

><p>Era hora de vestirse. Encaje, chifón, hilo de oro y volantes.<p>

No hubo polisón, ni lazos. Isabella se sentía como una marioneta a la que movían de un lado a otro. Había mujeres por todas partes, mujeres que la vestían, le arreglaban las uñas, la peinaban y la maquillaban. Para cada una de esas cosas había varias mujeres. Habría resultado gracioso si no se hubiera sentido tan incómoda.

Era como la esclava de un harén, a la que arreglaban y pintaban para el señor.

Y entonces llegó la hora. Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron dos lacayos de librea que la esperaban para acompañarla a la capilla.

—¿Isabella?

Era Esme Cullen, la reina de Volterra. Iba muy elegante con un vestido con brocados en plata que debía de costar una fortuna.

—Estás preciosa, querida —le dijo con voz suave—. Me estaba preguntando si... ¿Te gustaría que Emmett te acompañara al altar?

—¿Emmett?

—Según el protocolo, debería estar junto a Edward —le explicó tímidamente—. Pero puesto que ha sido él el que ha ordenado este matrimonio, he pensado que lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecerte un brazo en el que apoyarte. Si no me equivoco, lo necesitas.

¿Lo necesitaba? Estaba en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de criados y se sentía tan lejos de su propia piel como si estuviera en el espacio exterior.

Esme le ofrecía un brazo en el que apoyarse para enfrentarse a aquella farsa de matrimonio... Sí, claro que lo necesitaba, tenía el valor bastante más bajo que los elegantes tacones que llevaba.

—Sí, por favor —susurró por fin—. Muchas gracias por ofrecérmelo. Me vendrá muy bien cualquier apoyo.

Llevaba tres días sin verla y había olvidado... o quizá nunca lo había sabido... que pudiera tener aquel aspecto.

Por supuesto que no sabía que pudiera tener ese aspecto. Parecía una verdadera princesa.

El vestido resaltaba con delicadeza la curva de sus pechos. No llevaba polisón, ni lazos; las costureras reales habían cumplido sus órdenes, pero aparte de eso, habían incluido todo tipo de detalles y fantasías propios de una novia de la realeza.

Fue como ver entrar a Cenicienta en el baile. Estaba tan bella que cortaba la respiración, tan bella como para cautivar a un príncipe...

Desde luego, Emmett estaba completamente cautivado. Iba ataviado con el traje de gala, negro, carmín y oro, pues la ceremonia había sido planeada con el fin de arreglar todos los errores del pasado, para demostrar que la familia real no tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Al abrirse las puertas de la capilla, Emmett había estado mirando a la muchacha que llevaba del brazo, pero después dirigió la mirada a su hermano, que esperaba junto al altar. _«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», _parecía decirle con la mirada. _«¿Por qué estoy entregándote esta belleza?»._

Edward tuvo que respirar hondo para no ir directo a su hermano y darle un puñetazo. Si se le ocurría tocarla...

Sabía que Emmett sólo intentaba hacer lo correcto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Lo que ocurría era que no quería que Isabella tuviera nada que ver con Emmmett, no quería que tuviera nada que ver con la familia real.

Llevaba una de las tiaras de la familia, que debía de haberle dejado su madre. Edward echó un vistazo a Esme y vio la aprobación en los cálidos ojos de su madre.

También habían dado su aprobación a Tanya. ¿Qué habría pasado si Edward hubiera llevado a Isabella cuando debería haberlo hecho?

Aquello no estaba bien.

Isabella parecía aterrada.

Desapareció la música de fondo y empezó a tocar el trompetista real; era la tradicional marcha nupcial de las bodas reales.

Los presentes se pusieron en pie; la familia real, dignatarios políticos, todos los que debían estar allí.

Emmett le apretó la mano a Isabella y comenzó a caminar hacia el altar. Estaba muy pálida. Se oyó un murmullo. La novia cautiva se dirigía al sacrificio.

—Paren —dijoEdward y se hizo un silencio en sordecedor.

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer algo así?

No, no estaba loco. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer y no le importaba quién lo viera. En una décima de segundo dejó allí al sacerdote y fue en busca de la novia.

Isabella lo miró con gesto confundido.

—Suéltala,Emmett —dijo en voz baja y, cuando su hermano abrió la boca para protestar, le lanzó una mirada que en otro tiempo le habría costado la vida. Pero, además de futuro rey, Emmett era su hermano y, aquel día, tenía poca importancia para él comparado con la muchacha a la que acompañaba.

Emmett tuvo la inteligencia de darse cuenta de ello, esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dio un paso atrás. El sonido de la trompeta fue apagándose hasta desvanecerse del todo.

—Pareces asustada -le dijo Edward al tiempo que le agarraba ambas manos entre las suyas.

—N... no -respondió cuando por fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada hasta él.

—Mentirosa.

—Sólo estoy abrumada -consiguió decir.

—Pues no lo estés -susurró para ella y sólo para ella-. Esto es entre tú y yo. Un matrimonio entre los dos, y yo sólo soy Edward, el chico al que una vez amaste.

¿Quién sabía qué pensarían los asistentes a la ceremonia? No le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que sólo disponía de unos minutos para convencerla de seguir adelante de que no saliera corriendo, pero tampoco se quedara con miedo.

-Hazlo con valentía o no lo hagas -le dijo al oído.

Ella levantó la mirada como si estuviera ante un desconocido.

—Con valentía...

—Siempre fuiste muy Isabella -aseguró él-. Puedes montar un caballo casi salvaje y controlar a un novillo. Seguro que encuentras valor en tu corazón para aceptarme como esposo.

De pronto se oyeron risas en la capilla. Quizá fuera poco convencional, pero era romántico e incluso los políticos estaban sonriendo.

—Tú no me das miedo -susurró ella.

—¿Entonces qué, preciosa?

—Yo...

—¿Necesitas más tiempo?

Aquello hizo que Isabella abriera los ojos como platos. Lo miró y luego miró a su alrededor, donde se encontraba la flor y nata de la sociedad de Volterra, esperando a verlos casarse.

Y entonces recuperó la sonrisa; primero tenuemente y luego con todo su esplendor.

—¿Qué me estás ofreciendo, cinco minutos?

—Puedes tomarte seis, si quieres.

—Eres todo corazón.

—¿Quieres casarte? -le preguntó Esward-. Estamos preparados.

—Haces que suene normal -todos los presentes podían oírlo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía consciente de ello.

—La gente se casa todos los días. Sólo porque lleves una tiara... Quítatela si te molesta.

—¿Te casarías conmigo sin tiara?

—Me casaría contigo sin nada de nada -dijo él, y las sonrisas se convirtieron en risas.

Aquello no era lo que esperaban; era como si hubiera entrado una ráfaga de aire fresco en aquel ambiente empapado de historia y de realeza.

—Creo que no lo harías -dijo ella, riéndose.

En aquella risa vio Edward a la muchacha que había sido en otro tiempo; ésa que aún cargaba con el dolor y la soledad que se había visto obligada a soportar.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió Edward, desafiándola y riéndose con ella—. ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

—Me parece que no —la tensión había desaparecido de su rostro.

Edward se sintió satisfecho. Lo miraba como lo había hecho años atrás, como si no fuera más que Edward, sólo un muchacho más.

Un muchacho, un hombre.

El novio para la novia.

—Con este anillo yo te desposo...

Le colocó la alianza en el dedo. Isabella la miró y luego miró al hombre que tenía delante. Edward.

Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento. Siempre había sido su fantasía casarse con el príncipe, y ahí estaba, haciéndolo de verdad.

Pero era falso. Estaba haciéndolo por el bien del país y, cuando todo terminara, ella volvería a su vida de siempre_. No, no a la misma de siempre_, pensó mirando la alianza de oro. Luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

A su marido.

Muy bien, quizá aquel matrimonio durara sólo unas semanas, pero era todo lo que tenía. No había esperado diez años para actuar como una jovencita tímida y virgen. Si sólo tenía unas semanas... tendría que vivirlas al máximo para que, al volver a Munwannay, los recuerdos le duraran el resto de la vida.

Hasta aquel momento había dicho que sí a todo.

En el dedo anular de la mano derecha, Isabella llevaba el anillo de su padre. Una alianza que había mandado hacer con el oro que había encontra do en Munwannay. El filón había resultado ser muy pequeño, pero Isabella aún recordaba la alegría que les había dado encontrar la primera pepita.

—Vamos a ser ricos —había anunciado su padre—. Podré darles a tu madre y a ti todo lo que desen.

Había encargado dos anillos, pero Dios sabía qué había hecho su madre con el suyo..., probablemente abandonarlo igual que había abandona do su matrimonio; su padre, en cambio, lo había llevado hasta su muerte.

Y ahora...

El sacerdote estaba a punto de proseguir con la ceremonia, dando por hecho que sólo había un anillo. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Isabella se quitó la vieja alianza y se la dio.

—Bendiga esto, por favor —susurró—. Quiero lo lleves, Edward.

Le había sorprendido. Era evidente que nunca había llevado alianza; no tenía ninguna marca en dedo que demostrara que la había llevado durante su matrimonio con Tanya.

Por un momento, Isabella pensó que iba a negarse a hacerlo. Lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. _«Vamos», _pensó, _«ésta es mi condición»._

Entonces él sonrió.

—Muy bien —dijo el Sacerdote, que parecía aliviado y bendijo el anillo de Isabella.

—Con este anillo yo te desposo.

Después llegó la fiesta.

¿En qué momento había dejado Isabella de ser una novia asustada? Edward no podía dejar de buscarla con la mirada. Ella hablaba, reía y se movía entre los invitados como si hubiera nacido para ello. Munwannay había sido en otro tiempo un lugar de encuentro de la alta sociedad de la zona y Isabella había sido educada para moverse en tal ambiente. Edward lo sabía, pero jamás habría esperado verla así. Él tenía que cumplir con su obligación como novio para no ofender a ningún invitado, por lo que no podía estar junto a ella en todo momento.

Le había pedido a su familia que cuidaran de Isabella, pero no parecía que necesitara ningún tipo de protección.

Hablaba el idioma casi a la perfección, con una fluidez que también sorprendió a Edward. Sí, lo había aprendido con él, pero era obvio que había seguido practicando desde entonces.

Bromeaba, se reía; parecía realmente interesada en las personas con las que hablaba. Y los invitados la adoraban. La escena de la iglesia había desarmado a todos los presentes y había generado un buen ambiente que ella estaba sabiendo aprovechar al máximo.

Edward vio a Emmett observándola y reconoció un brillo de admiración en sus ojos. Y algo más.

Al verlo, Edward se excusó tan rápido como pudo y acudió junto a Isabella.

Era SU MUJER.

La idea se abrió paso en su mente como un fogonazo; era increíble y seguramente dejaría de sentirlo en cualquier momento. Pero mientras tanto...

—Isabella —le dijo al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por la cintura en un gesto con el que pretendía marcar lo que era _suya_.

—Hola —dijo ella, acurrucándose contra él de un modo muy poco protocolario—. ¿Te diviertes?

—Yo no me divierto —respondió Edward sin pensar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Nunca?

—Estoy trabajando.

—Bueno, pero hay gente muy amable —comentó con un suspiro—. Estoy hablando tanto, lo recordaré cuando esté en Munwannay. ¿Qué estamos be biendo?

Edward miró la copa que tenía en la mano.

—Champán francés.

—Me gusta. Creo que necesito más.

—¿Ahora?

—Mejor no. No estaría bien que la novia se emborrachara. ¿Crees que podría escabullirme a ver qué tal está Deefer?

—Está en buenas manos.

—Pero no son las mías. ¿Cuánto duran los banquetes de boda?

—Hasta que se retiran los novios.

Isabella sonrió.

—Ésos somos nosotros. ¿Entonces podemos irnos?

En ese momento se acercó Esme, la reina. Ella había sido la que había mantenido las cosas bajo control desde la muerte de su padre. De no haber sido por ella... quizá la monarquía se habría de rrumbado hacía tiempo. Siempre estaba donde se la necesitaba.

—Los mayores deben irse ya —le dijo a su hijo—. Así que ustedes también.

—Eso justo me estaba diciendo Isabella.

—Es una mujer muy inteligente —reconoció con una gran sonrisa—. Lo has hecho muy bien, querida.

—Yo..., gracias —respondió Isabella, ruborizada.

—Para ser una novia cautiva —bromeó Edward sin pensar y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había sido buena idea, pero Isabella no tardó en reaccionar.

—Me ha regalado un perro —dijo con un simpático brillo en los ojos, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Siempre fue un muchacho muy amable.

—¿Así que es amable? —dijo Isabella y le lanzó una mirada a Edward que estuvo a punto de hacerle sonrojar también.

Pero Esme estaba concentrada en organizarlo todo

-Ya saben de quién tienen que despedirsen formalmente, pero haganlo rápido para no dejen a nadie que pudiera ofenderse.

—Podemos separarnos y así lo haremos más rápido —sugirió Holly.

—Pero tú no sabes quién...

—Me lo imagino —dijo Isabella—. He estado observando. Creo que podría señalar a todas las personas que podrían ofenderse. Pero tienes razón, por supuesto, es mejor no correr el riesgo. Así que adelante, esposo, terminemos con esto para poder seguir con nuestras vidas.

Parecía una orden. Edward tuvo la sensación de que Isabella le había dado una movía entre los dignatarios como una auténtica profesional. Miró de reojo a su madre y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se sentía orgulloso. Encajaba bien en la realeza.

De pronto tuvo otra sensación que lo dejó sin aire por un momento. Si se hubiera casado con ella diez años atrás...

Eso habría sido imposible. En vida de su padre... de ningún modo. Pero ahora... echó un vis tazo a la sala llena de gente y vio a Emmett, que seguía mirándola. Sonriendo.

¿Era la aprobación del futuro rey, o la reacción habitual de su hermano ante una mujer hermosa?

Pero si Emmett la aprobaba... Lo que había ocurrido en la capilla había cambiado las cosas. Isabella se había convertido en una persona de verdad para todo el país, en una auténtica princesa.

¿Podrían tener un verdadero matrimonio?

Sólo con pensarlo, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Isabella lo miró de inmediato al darse cuenta.

—¿Edward?

—Es hora de irnos —consiguió decir.

—Muy bien, cariño —respondió ella.

Utilizó unas palabras tan propias de una verda era pareja que Edward tuvo que parpadear. Entonces la vio sonreír y sintió que el calor de su cuerpo no hacía sino aumentar.

Tenían que irse. Tenía que llevársela... lejos de allí.

**_A SU ESPOSA._**

* * *

><p><strong>Graciass por las alertas y por tener tanto la historia como autora pero sobre todo a los que dejan rewiew y a mi friend hermosa Chayler sos una persona Omg! A Nattii y Evelina que lo leen pero me comentan es por Facebook...<strong>

**tambíen gracias a : CaroBereCullen,BkPattz,Yasmin-Cullen, Lizzy90,V,Soffizz01, nany87,Saloh...**

**VOY A RECOMENDAR ALGUNOS FICS **

**Silent Love :Desde aquel instante que Edward vio a Isabella por primera vez decidió que pelearía por ella, luchando contra todo y todos, superando toda barrera... incluso la de su silencio**

** Seras Tú Siempre :Bella y Edward son separados por circunstancias desconocidas. Pero 8 años después el destino los vuelve a e encontrar...Todos humanos.-**

**Fight for your life:UA en esta historia Edward y Bella tendran que luchar por vivir en un mundo donde su problema es un virus que esta volviendo a las personas en problemas de pareja se van a ver reducidos cuando tengan que enfrentarse a esa nueva realidad**

**y obvio la de mi agente secreta **

** A Corazón Abierto :Un hospital, dos personas y un destino que los unirá. **


	9. Importante

HOLA CHICAS YA SE YA SE POR QUE TE DEMORAS TANTO Y NO SUBES EL CAPITULO NO SE PREOCUPEN A MAS TARDAR EN 4 HORAS O 5 LO SUBO PERO ES QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS CON EL MOUSE Y COMO ES UNA ADAPTACION TENGO QUE COPIAR DE UN LADO Y PEGAR Y NO ME LO DEJA HACER ASI QUE ME TOCA IR A UN CIBER, APENAS SON LAS 09:07 AM ASI QUE TODAVIA NO HAY NADA ABIERTO Y NO ME PUEDO COMPRAR UN MOUSE NUEVO POR QUE ESTOY AHORRANDO PARA COMPRARME EL CALENDARIO OFICIAL DE BREAKING DAWN Y LA CAMISETA Y COMO LA TENGO QUE PEDIR PARA QUE ME LA TRAIGAN DESDE USA ME SALE MAS CARO POR TODO LO DE ENVIO DESDE ALLA HASTA MI CIUDAD Y PUES ES MUUCHOOO NO? ASI QUE PORFA TENGANME MAS PACIENCIA

TAMBIEN LES IBA A COMENTAR ALGO LA HISTORIA YA SE VA A ACABAR LE QUEDAN MAS O MENOS 2 A 3 CAPITULOS YO LA QUISIERA ALARGAR POR MI PROPIA CUENTA POR QUE ME PARECE QUE QUEDA MUCHO A LA DERIVA ASI QUE NO SE COMENTEN PARA SABER SI LA HAGO O NO POR QUE YA ESTOY EN UN PROYECTO MIO ASI QUE AHORA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ENTONCES PARA NO ENCARTARME TANTO

GRACIAS A TODAS LS QUIERO MUCHO

BYEE

ATT: AnithaPattzCullenPacker


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 8

Isabella no había contado con que la abandonaran en la cocina junto a Deefer, pero eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

Los invitados se marcharon poco después de que Edward saliera del gran salón con su esposa. En el último momento, la levantó en brazos y la sacó de allí acompañado de gritos de alegría que les deseaban toda la felicidad del mundo. Ella se dejó llevar dócilmente... ¿qué otra cosa habría de hacer una novia? Pero luego, en lugar de llevarla a la habitación nupcial, o donde fuera que los recién casados se alojaban en los palacios, fue abriendo una puerta tras otra hasta acabar en la parte posterior del palacio, en las dependencias del servicio. Finalmente abrió una última puerta y la dejó en el suelo.

Isabella se tambaleó. El vestido pesaba una tonelada, algo que no había notado en todo el día

La enorme cocina estaba desierta, a excepción de Deefer, que dormía en un rincón hasta que los oyó entrar y comenzó a mover el rabo con alegría. Finalmente se levantó a saludar a su dueña. Isabella se agachó a acariciarlo, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo que Edward estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. ¿Qué demonios...?

—Vaya... ¿ya se ha acabado lo de Cenicienta? —preguntó con incertidumbre—. ¿Ya es media noche? Porque mi vestido sigue siendo un vestido.

—Espera aquí —rugió—. No esperaba..., tengo que organizar ciertas cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que no esperabas?

—Una esposa —dijo, y entonces se acercó a ella y la besó en la boca. Fue un beso rápido, pero apasionado, luego salió corriendo de allí, pero le gritó algo desde el pasillo—: No te vayas a ninguna parte.

¿Dónde iba a irse una mujer después de semejante beso? A ninguna parte. Así pues, se sentó junto a la descomunal mesa de la cocina y esperó a su marido, intentando no pensar en que estaba casada, en que no sabía qué iba a ocurrir y en que estaba... ¿asustada?

¿Le asustaba que ocurriera algo?

Mmm... , no. Lo que la asustaba era que no ocurriera.

¿Qué pasaría si alguien la encontraba allí? Los criados aparecerían tarde o temprano... y ella seguiría allí cuando llegaran para preparar el desayuno, la princesa abrazando a su cachorro.

Deefer había vuelto a quedarse dormido sobre sus rodillas. Qué suerte.

Pasaron quince minutos y luego veinte. El tictac del reloj no paraba, era como una bomba a punto de estallar. Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

Entonces se abrió la puerta. Edward. Seguía llevando el traje de la boda y seguía estando increíblemente guapo.

Seguía siendo su esposo.

—Estamos preparados —anunció.

—¿«Estamos»? —preguntó Isabella imaginándose una de esas escenas antiguas en las que una docena de testigos se congregaban en torno al lecho nupcial para comprobar que la novia era virgen.

Edward se echó a reír.

— Felix y yo.

—Estupendo —murmuró—. Mi persona preferida.

—Mi piloto de helicóptero preferido —dijo él—. Yo he tomado demasiado vino como para pilotar. No es que esté borracho, pero no se puede volar con un solo gramo de alcohol en la sangre. Además, quiero concentrarme por entero en mi flamante esposa. ¿Qué te parece si Felix nos saca de aquí y nos lleva de nuevo a nuestra isla?

Isabella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Podemos... irnos?

—Creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer —aseguró él—. Ya hemos cumplido con nuestro deber, ahora tenemos el resto de la noche para los dos solos, amor.

—Con Felix.

—Claro —dijo riéndose—. Pero me parece que la isla es lo bastante grande para todos.

Debería haber insistido en que tenía que cambiarse de ropa, pensó Isabella mientras intentaba acomodarse en el asiento del helicóptero con el vestido de novia. ¡Aún llevaba puesta la tiara! Era una locura. Edward, también iba vestido de novio, estaba recostado en el asiento con los ojos medio cerrados, como si estuviera meditando. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

¿En qué iba a hacer con ella?

En otros tiempos, era una muchacha virgen y asustada ante lo que la esperaba. Su madre le habría aconsejado que no se asustara, que se tumbara y pensara en Inglaterra hasta que todo hubiera pasado.

Aquello la hizo reír y atrajo la atención de Edward.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En Inglaterra —respondió y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlar la tensión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una muchacha de Munwannay camino de una isla privada con su príncipe.

Con su esposo.

Si pensaba que iba a...

Claro que lo pensaba, se dijo Isabella a sí misma. Se había tomado muchas molestias para que pudieran estar solos. Además, ahora estaban casados, ante los ojos de Dios y de un buen número de invitados...

—¿En Inglaterra? —repitió él.

—Es en lo que piensan todas las novias durante la noche de bodas.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —aseguró, intentando que no se diera cuenta de que le faltaba el aire—. ¿Cuál es la capital de Sussex? No me distraigas.

Edward no la distrajo. Se limitó a sonreír y mirar por la ventana. Cuando aterrizaron en la estaba a punto de explotar de los nervios qué pensaba que estaba haciendo? No habían acordado nada de eso. Sólo era un matrimonio de conveniencia.

No. No lo era cuando Edward la miraba como lo hacía, cuando ella sentía lo que sentía después diez largos años. Su vida en la granja había muy solitaria, pronto estaría allí de nuevo y lo que tendría serían los recuerdos.

Claro que...

No puedo quedarme embarazada —dijo de pronto, en el silencio que había quedado al pararse la hélice. La idea la golpeó como una bofetada. ¿Qué peligro corría, que se repitiera la pesadilla de años atrás?

No ocurrirá —aseguró Edward tajantemente.

-Creo recordar que eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez.

-He tomado precauciones.

-¿Te has hecho la vasectomía?

-No —respondió con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. Aunque Tanya quería que me la hiciera.

—¿Tu mujer quería que te hicieras la vasectomía?

—No quería tener hijos.

—¿Y tú, querías hijos?

—Más que nada en el mundo —respondió con sencillez, pero Isabella supo que decía la verdad—. Pero no te preocupes, no quiero tenerlos esta noche.

—Entonces has traído un preservativo.

—O seis —dijo y desapareció la gravedad de sus ojos—. O más si son necesarios.

—Es un poco presuntuoso.

—¿El qué?

—El dar por hecho que me voy a acostar contigo.

—Me has puesto tu anillo en el dedo.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que...?

—Que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

—Edward, tú y yo...

—Lo entiendo —dijo suavemente—. No, Isabella, no te estoy pidiendo que te unas para siempre al séquito real. Cumpliré con mi palabra y te dejaré libre. Pero esta noche... esperaba que esta noche fuera sólo para los dos. Por eso te he traído aquí.

—Y yo he venido —susurró ella—. Pero, Edward, si me quedara embarazada...

—Esta vez me encargaría de todo —dijo con ímpetu—. Cuidaría de ti.

De repente se había esfumado la alegría de la noche y la realidad había echado su manto frío sobre ellos. Aquello no era un cuento de hadas. Era real.

¿Se encargaría... cómo? ¿Con un aborto?

—No haré nada que no quieras que haga —prometió él.

—Sí, claro. Por eso me has traído hasta aquí...

—Nunca me he llevado a la cama a una mujer que no lo deseara —aseguró tajantemente, con un aire de... de príncipe.

—No es que no lo desee, Edward —intentó hacerle entender—. Dios, te he deseado durante años.

—Es maravilloso.

Lo afirmó con una de esas sonrisas que ella tanto amaba.

—Pero todo tiene consecuencias —consiguió decir.

—Es cierto —se inclinó y le rozó la mano en un gesto con el que seguramente pretendía tranquilizarla.

Y lo cierto era que lo consiguió.

Pero no lo suficiente.

—Sería una locura que nos acostáramos —comentó Isabella con tristeza—. Si este matrimonio sólo va a durar unas semanas.

—Durará tanto como deseemos que dure —matizó él.

—Claro. Tú no necesitas una esposa y yo necesito volver a casa.

—¿De verdad tienes que volver?

—Sí —respondió, pensando en la diminuta tumba de su hijo.

_«Yo me encargaría de todo», _aquellas palabras le habían hecho pensar en la muerte de Mason. En la fugaz visita de su madre cuando le habia dicho_: «No importa, querida. De todos modos, él no iba a casarse contigo. Es mejor que lo hayas perdido, ahora puedes seguir adelante con tu vida»._

Pero no lo había hecho; había trabajado y había intentado vivir plenamente, pero una parte de ella había quedado enterrada aquella noche al enterrar a Mason.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró con una profunda tristeza y Edward volvió a agarrarle la mano.

—Claro que está bien —dijo él—. Tranquila. Iremos tomando las cosas tal como vengan. No pongas esa cara, mi amor. No voy a obligarte a nada.

—Pero has traído seis preservativos.

—Sólo por si acaso —respondió, sonriendo—. Sólo por si decidías que, después de todo, no soy tan malo. Soy tu marido,Isabella.

—¿Quieres decir que tienes derecho?

No, no —se apresuró a decir—. Vamos a hacer una cosa: vivamos la noche según vaya surgiendo.

De acuerdo. No iba a acostarse con él. Era lo más sensato y conocía lo bastante a su... su marido... para saber que no intentaría nada en contra de sus deseos.

El único problema entonces eran sus deseos, pensó Isabella. Entraría al pabellón, le daría las buenas noches a Edward de manera civilizada..., quizá incluso le pidiera disculpas por si le había dado una idea equivocada, y luego se iría a la cama. Sola. Y cerraría la puerta con llave.

Ashley estaría allí. Eso la tranquilizaba.

Pero enseguida surgió el primer obstáculo para sus planes. El pabellón estaba vacío. Ni Ashley ni Kellan salieron a recibirlos. Felix los acompañó desde el helicóptero hasta la entrada y luego desapareció. Fue el propio Edward el que abrió las enormes puertas y, cuando vio lo que había dentro, Isabella se quedó sin respiración.


	11. Capitulo 10 QUE LA VERDAD ES EL 09

**Holaaaa si lo se que me quieren tirar de un ultimo piso pero he estado muuuy preocupada con todo lo que esta pasando en Inglaterra mi tio se encuentra en Manchester y como la mayoria saben lo que sucede (lo digo por que hay muchas personas que todavia me preguntan "Que es lo que esta pasando en el Reino Unido") entonces no tenia ganas de editar nada ni siquiera he escrito los demas capitulos de mi historia que todavia no tiene nombre y pues la imaginación se fue y no queria volver pero ya volvio y mas rato me pongo a hacer los demas caps y pues ya saben no #PrayForUK porfis en mi perfil hay un enlace para que le den LIKE a mi pagina We Are The World For England. bye besitos y como simpre repito**

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

><p>Velas. Velas por todas partes.<p>

El gran patio central con su magnífica piscina estaba iluminado únicamente con la luz de las velas. Incluso había algunas flotando en el agua, sus llamas se reflejaban en la superficie. Las luciérnagas parecían haberse animado con el resplandor de las velas y revoloteaban por todo el lugar. La última vez que había estado allí y las había visto, Isabella había pensado que eran preciosas, pero desde luego no había ni la mitad de las que había en ese momento.

—Cuántas luciérnagas hay —susurró, maravillada.

—Les he pagado para que vinieran.

¿Qué más habría preparado?

En un rincón, bañado con la luz de las velas, había un montón de almohadones. Enormes y unidos.

En el centro de uno de esos almohadones había un hueso del tamaño adecuado para un cachorro.

—Te has propuesto seducir también a mi perro —dijo mientras Edward llevaba a Deefer, medio dormido, hasta el almohadón.

—Creo que no me va a costar mucho —bromeó él al ver lo plácidamente que se quedaba dormido el perro con el hueso entre las patas delanteras—. Y ahora, mi amor...

—Edward...

—Sólo cenar —dijo con gesto inocente—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Cuándo has organizado todo esto?

—No lo he hecho —él también observaba la es cena maravillado—. Había pensado pasar la noche en el palacio, pero luego se me ocurrió que... era importante, así que llamé a Ashley y le dije que vendríamos.

—Yo no soy tu amante —le recordó rápidamente y él asintió de inmediato.

—Puede que sea por eso por lo que estás aquí. Eres mi esposa —dijo y la rodeó con sus brazos, cada vez más fuerte—. Eres mi mujer y esta noche quiero hacerte mía... o quería —corrigió al sentir , su tensión—. Hasta que me planteaste tus razonables dudas. Pero no pensemos ahora en eso. Creo que Ashley nos ha dejado la cena preparada. No te he visto comer nada en todo el día y, para lo que te tengo preparado, necesito una novia bien alimentada.

Así pues, cenaron y Isabella se sorprendió al comprobar que tenía hambre. Ashley debía de haberlo previsto, sin duda lo había planeado todo, pero fue Edward el que sirvió los manjares; aparecía y desaparecía como un genio.

Seguía ataviado con el uniforme de gala que había llevado en la boda; la única concesión que había hecho a la comodidad había sido quitarse la espada que acompañaba el uniforme, pero las medallas seguían ahí, y las botas altas de cuero negro, y esos pantalones estrechos... _Debería haber una ley que los prohibiese_, pensó Isabella. Era un verdadero esfuerzo apartar la mirada de él mientras le servía.

Un príncipe sirviendo a su esposa. Los manjares estaban también a la altura de la ocasión. Plato tras platos, bocado tras bocado, Isabella iba dejándose llevar por el placer de saborear todas aque llas delicias.

Kotósupa avgolémono, sopa de pollo y arroz con huevo y limón**(FP)**

Edward la había cocinado para ella años atrás. una noche que los padres de Isabella habían salido. Al principio, ella se había reído ante la idea de que el joven príncipe fuera a encargarse de hacer la cena, pero él había esbozado una de sus sonrisas y le había preparado una sopa que Isabella no había podido olvidar.

Ella había observado atentamente la preparación y durante años había intentado repetir la receta, pero nunca había conseguido que supiera igual.

Esa noche sí era la misma.

Se llevó la cuchara a la boca ante la atenta mirada de Edward.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella cerró los ojos y saboreó la sopa y los recuerdos, y no pudo mentir.

—Es increíble. Es la misma que me hiciste tú hace años...

—Sí —dijo él y sonrió—. Lo recuerdas. Te la prepararé siempre que quieras, amor.

Isabella estuvo a punto de ahogarse y, mientras lo miraba, pensó en esos seis preservativos. No. no, no.

—Déjame —consiguió decir, con actitud de muchacha virtuosa—. Tengo que concentrarme.

—Hay mucho en lo que concentrarse, así que tú; sigue concentrándote y yo seguiré alimentándote.

Y así fue. Lo cierto era que tenía hambre y todo estaba delicioso; la mezcla de sabores de unos ingredientes que a menudo no sabía identificar era sencillamente perfecta. Apenas hablaron, Isabella no podía, sólo podía repetir una y otra vez el mismo mantra en su cabeza.

_Sensatez. Sensatez. Sensatez._

Pero ¿cómo iba a actuar con sensatez? No podía dejar de seguir los movimientos de Edward, y sus ojos, unos ojos oscuros que la observaban mientras comía. Debería protestar. Debería...

_«Sigue comiendo», _se dijo. _«Disfruta de la magia de los manjares e intenta relajarte un poco». _Ya le diría más tarde que las cosas no iban a ir más allá.

Edward le sirvió una copa de vino de postre... que resultó ser australiano, de una bodega que Isabella conocía; era un vino que siempre le había encantado.

—¿Cómo...?

—Me acordé —reconoció Edward con una son risa en los labios—. Le encargué a Felix que lo encontrara para esta noche.

El primer sorbo disolvió gran parte de la sensatez de Isabella, con la segunda copa se dio cuenta de que estaba... no borracha, sino... ¿cautivada?

¿Seducida?

¡No!

Edward había recordado el vino que le gustaba.

Su camarero particular le llevó después unas fresas que sabían como debían saber las fresas y nunca sabían, pero esa noche sí, esa noche era todo perfecto. Edward la observaba cada vez que se llevaba una a los labios y sonreía, era como si estuvieran haciendo el amor. La llama de las velas titilaba, acercándose ya al final; iban apagándose poco a poco, por lo que la luz era cada vez más tenue.

Isabella se bebió el último sorbo de café.

—Tengo que irme a la cama —anunció con cierta inseguridad.

Edward fue de inmediato junto a ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Sus manos la agarraron con firmeza y deseo, con la seguridad de saber lo que iba a ocurrir.

—No hemos bailado el vals nupcial —le susurró al oído.

Isabella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. —Has pensado en todo.

—Sabía que había construido este pabellón para algo, creo que fue para esta noche.

Ella podía sentir su respiración en la piel, el calor de sus manos le invadía el cuerpo. Lo vio desabrocharse los primeros botones de la casaca y luego, antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, la le vantó en brazos y la llevó hasta un lateral del patio, donde apretó unos discretos botones con los que hizo que empezara a sonar un vals.

Así la llevó de nuevo junto a la piscina, la dejó en el suelo, la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Era la escena de seducción más perfecta que se podría imaginar. Isabella sabía que debía resistirse, que debía apartarlo de sí y salir corriendo.

Pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo, estando entre los brazos de Edward?

Simplemente, siguió bailando.

Gracias a la ambición social de sus padres, había aprendido a bailar antes incluso que a montar a caballo y nunca lo había olvidado, a pesar de que hacía años que no practicaba. Pero recordaba haber bailado con Edward la primera noche de su estancia en Munwannay, durante la fiesta que habían organizado en honor de su invitado. Edward la había invitado a bailar un vals, la había llevado al centro de la sala... y la vida de Isabella había cambiado para siempre.

Nada había cambiado desde entonces. Ahí estaba, enamorándose de nuevo de él. Edward la estrechaba en sus brazos como si fuera una delicada porcelana, como si fuera la mujer más deseable del mundo.

Y él fuera su hombre. Su príncipe. Su marido.

Isabella estaba derritiéndose entre sus brazos. Tenía la cara apoyada en su pecho, sobre su piel y era... irresistible. Su olor era irresistible, masculino que sólo él podía llenar. Sus pies se movían al unísono como si él anticipara sus movimientos, o quizá era ella la que anticipaba los de él. ¿Quién sabía?

—Edward —susurró.

—¿Sí, amor?

—Creo que ya está bien con la escena de seducción.

—¿No te gusta?

—He dicho que ya está bien —respondió al tiempo que levantaba las manos para agarrarle el ros tro y besarlo en la boca—. Ya no puedo más. Al diablo con los riesgos. Dios,Edward, sé que es una locura, pero te deseo tanto:

—Yo deseaba que me desearas —dijo él con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú, quieres que yo te desee? —le preguntó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Isabella, ya te he dicho que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras que haga. Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero quiero que estés conmigo por tu propia voluntad, nada más. ¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?

Sólo podía darle una respuesta. Era la única respuesta posible en el mundo. Fuera sensata o no.

No lo era. Era una locura, pero no le importaba. —Sí —dijo sencillamente, y luego dejó que él volviera a levantarla en brazos.

Después de eso no hubo tiempo para nada más, no era el momento de las palabras.

Era una noche cálida y tranquila. El dormitorio de Edward estaba completamente abierto a la noche, por lo que la cama parecía situada en un mirador con vistas al mar y a las estrellas. La llevó hasta allí con gesto tierno y triunfal mientras ella pensaba que era allí exactamente donde debía estar_. «Con mi marido. Mi corazón, mi hogar»._

_«Mi Edward»._

Ya no había vuelta atrás. La dejó en el suelo junto a la cama y Isabella se dio cuenta de que apenas se mantenía en pie sin él, su cuerpo lo reclamaba, palpitaba de deseo. Lo miró a la cara y vio el mismo deseo, la misma necesidad, reflejada en los ojos del hombre al que amaba.

Edward.

—Isabella—susurró él con la voz ronca de pasión—. Mi esposa...

Y entonces... de pronto ya no llevaba ropa. De repente no había nada que se interpusiera entre ella y él, sólo había deseo. ¿Cómo había hecho para desnudarla tan rápido? Seguramente mientras ella lo despojaba a él de todas aquellas prendas que apenas vio porque estaba completamente concentrada en su cuerpo. Él era lo único que deseaba. Años atrás había disfrutado del cuerpo de aquel hombre y ahora se sentía como si estuviera volviendo a casa.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurró, maravillada, en cuanto estuvieron ambos tumbados en la cama.

Él soltó una suave carcajada y la envolvió con su cuerpo.

—Tú... no sabes lo que es que me digas eso, mi amor...

Entonces empezó a besarla, y no sólo en los la bios sino en todo el cuerpo, de los pies a la frente y vuelta a empezar, mientras ella se estremecía y gemía de placer. Estaba despertando bajo sus manos, su cuerpo volvía a la vida después de un largo sueño. Su piel, todas las terminaciones nerviosas, estaban despiertas por vez primera en mucho tiempo.

Ella también lo tocaba, recorría su desnudez con la yema de los dedos, deleitándose en la mas culinidad de su cuerpo. Se dejaba derretir en su calor, una sensación que había llegado a olvidar que era capaz de sentir. _Edward era suyo_, pensó apasionadamente.

Llevaba años creyendo que lo que recordaba no era más que una fantasía, que sus recuerdos no eran más que una idealización romántica de la realidad; su primer amor, su príncipe.

Desde entonces había habido chicos y hombres con los que podría haber salido. Vecinos, otros profesores... Pero al mirarlos, Isabella siempre los comparaba con Andreas y todos habían salido perdiendo en la comparación. Era duro volver al mundo real después de haber vivido un cuento de hadas.

Se había aferrado a esa fantasía a pesar de saber que era sólo eso, imaginación y nostalgia.

Pero ahora sabía que no era así. Lo que Edward le hacía sentir era... real.

Era tal y como lo recordaba y mucho más. Su masculinidad era exigente, arrolladora y, al mismo tiempo, había en él una ternura inimaginable la conminaba a compartir su júbilo. Edward recorría su cuerpo, explorando y saboreando cada milímetro de su piel con verdadero placer..., pero esperaba lo mismo de ella, que disfrutara del mis momodo y le diera el mismo placer.

Cuando por fin llegó el momento en que se su mergió en ella, en que la hizo completamente suya, Isabella gritó de pura alegría. Se fundieron en un solo ser y la noche estalló en una lluvia de deseo. Después se quedaron tumbados, sus cuerpos saciados, pero aún unidos, hasta que volvió a invadirlos la necesidad del otro.

No era una noche para amarse sólo una vez. Sus cuerpos parecían exigir algún tipo de compensación por todos los años que habían estado separados. Era una noche demasiado importante como para dormir. Holly había soñado con él durante años y no pensaba perder el tiempo durmiendo, ya lo haría en otro momento.

Lo único que importaba era Edward.

Había cambiado, pensó, maravillada, durante la larga y lánguida noche. Aquél ya no era el cuerpo de un muchacho, sino el de un hombre que parecía haber encontrado un sustituto al trabajo en la granja que tanto le había gustado, porque su cuerpo era todo músculo.

_Fabuloso._ Aquella palabra resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza durante la noche, mientras sus dedos exploraban, su lengua descubría y sus piernas lo atrapaban. Cada vez estaban más cerca, más unidos, pero la noche no era lo bastante larga. Deberían haber quedado agotados, pero de ningún modo podían acabar semejante experiencia durmiendo.

—Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba -le dijo él en algún momento de la noche-. Mi bella Isabella, mi maravillosa princesa australiana.

Se aferraron el uno al otro como dos jóvenes amantes hasta que llegó el amanecer y una luz anaranjada inundó la habitación, llenándolo todo de una paz que Isabella no había experimentado jamás. Estaban desnudos, abrazados. Ella sintió que volvía a tener diecisiete años, tenía al hombre que amaba y el mundo a sus pies, nada podía salir mal.

—¿Puedo llevarte a nadar, mi amor? -susurró Edward.

—Puedes llevarme donde quieras -dijo ella, adormecida.

Él sonrió y, un segundo después, estaba de pie y le tendía una mano.

-No puedo creer que pueda mover ni un dedo -comentó Isabella al tiempo que aceptaba su mano y se dejaba arrastrar fuera de la cama... y de la habitación-. Estamos desnudos.

—¿Sí? -Edward se detuvo en seco como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero luego la miró y se echó a reír-. Es maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Salió al patio y de ahí se dirigió a la playa como si nada.

—Edward, estamos desnudos -insistió Isabella, esa vez con una especie de chillido, pero riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Resultaba increíblemente erótico, pero debía conservar un poco de sentido común, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Dios, era tan hermoso_. Su príncipe desnudo. Su Edward._

_Su esposo_.

—Ashley... -dijo desesperadamente-. Felix.

—No te preocupes, Ashley se encargará de que nadie se acerque a este lado de la isla.

—¿Es lo que suele hacer cuando traes aquí a otras mujeres?

Él volvió a detenerse en seco, pero ahora la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No -dijo con voz grave-. Ya te he dicho que nunca he traído a ninguna mujer.

—No te creo.

—Tienes que creerme -insistió y acompañó sus palabras con un beso que no dejó lugar a dudas, no dejó lugar a nada excepto al deseo y a la pasión-. Te he traído a ti, a mi mujer, a mi esposa. Ya era hora de traerte a casa.

No volvieron a detenerse hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. A Isabella se le cortó la respiración al sentir el agua sobre su piel ardiente, pero entonces sintió también los brazos de Edward a su alrede dor, tomándola con un deseo que anunciaba que no iba a ser un baño tranquilo.

—Pensé que íbamos a nadar...

—Piensa lo que quieras —rugió al tiempo que la tumbaba sobre la arena, con las olas rompiendo a sus pies. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, clavó la mirada en sus ojos y volvió a sumergirse en su cuerpo, volvieron a fundirse—. Yo no puedo pensar. Mi Isabella, agapi mu, mi corazón...

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los Alerts Favorites y sobre todo Rewiews: Sofizz01, lizzy90, V, Chayley Costa, nany87<strong>


	12. Capitulo 10n

**Holaaa comoo estan mis lectoras hermosas ok me demore casi una semana en actualizar pero es que me fui a un encuentro y llegue con gripa por que hacia mucho friooooooo asi que entenderan verdad? y GRACIAS a las que se preocuparón por mi tio el esta bien gracias a Dios las ptrotestas fueron en el centro de Manchester lejos de donde el vive y de la Universidad, Y SI ESTAN QUEDANDO MUY CORTOS LOS CAPITULOS PERO ES QUE LOS ESTOY PARTIENDO A LA MITAD ajajajja eso es todo Byeeee disfruten.**

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días fueron un sueño. Una verdadera luna de miel. ¿Seis preservativos? Hubo muchos, muchos más, porque una vez que empezaron era imposible parar.<p>

Isabella sentía la misma locura que había sentido a los diecisiete años, estaba tan locamente enamorada como entonces. Edward sólo tenía que mirarla para hacer que se derritiera, sólo tenía que tocarla y todo su cuerpo respondía a él de inmediato con el deseo más puro.

—Mi ardiente mujer —la llamaba él mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos una y otra vez—, mi esposa cautiva. Estoy pensando tenerte aquí prisionera para siempre.

A ella le parecía bien. El tiempo que había compartido con él en el pasado habían sido momentos robados, una pasión cargada de culpa. El miedo y la cautela la habían hecho dudar en la noche de bodas, pero una vez olvidadas ambas cosas, descubrió que no había nada de lo que preo cuparse. No existía nada más que el amor que sentía por él.

Podía hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles, y lo hacía. Isabella también lo hacía suyo a él porque, porque, si Edward podía ser exigente, también podía serlo ella. Podía ser tierno y despertaba en ella una ternura que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

Ashley volvió a aparecer y también lo hicieron Kellan y Felix, pero se mantuvieron en un segundo plano. Aquélla era su isla desierta, su paraíso, sólo para ellos dos.

Deefer formaba parte de su mundo, una bolita peluda y alegre que los seguía a todas partes, que perseguía a las gaviotas en la playa mientras sus amos daban rienda suelta a la pasión y al placer.

Sin embargo, aquel paraíso no podía durar siempre. Tuvieron tres días, después el cuento de hadas llegó a su fin.

Acabó con una llamada en la puerta del dormitorio. Eran las once de la mañana. Habían estado nadando y habían hecho el amor a la orilla del mar antes de volver a disfrutar de un desayuno tardío. Mientras Deefer dormía, Edward y Isabella se habían metido a la ducha con la intención de vestirse después, pero no habían llegado a hacerlo. La cama resultaba demasiado tentadora.

La llamada a la puerta llegó cuando yacían juntos, exhaustos de placer.

—Alteza, tiene una llamada del príncipe Emmett —anunció Felix desde el otro lado de la puerta, en tono de disculpa.

Maldita sea —protestó Edward al tiempo que apartaba a Isabella con un beso para poder levantarse-¿Me prometes que me esperarás aquí?

-!No tengo energía para moverme! No tardes.

Edward se vistió rápidamente y desapareció, dejando a Isabella con un mal presentimiento.

Un presentimiento que no tardó en cumplirse. Edward estuvo fuera más de media hora. Cuando volvió, Isabella ya se había duchado de nuevo y vestido, y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación en el momento que él abrió la puerta. Con sólo mirarlo a la cara, supo que la luna de miel había terminado.

—Tenemos que irnos —anunció con gesto sombrio.

—¿A Volterra? —preguntó ella, con el corazón encogido.

—Yo tengo que ir a Grecia. Hay rumores de que han vendido el diamante a un comprador privado. La gente de Forks ya está siguiendo el rastro y, si lo encuentran antes que nosotros... —no terminó frase, no era necesario—. Felix está preparando el helicóptero. Nos vamos dentro de media hora.

Eso fue todo. No le preguntó si tendría tiempo suficiente, ni le dijo que sentía que hubieran interrumpido su luna de miel. Edward estaba ya centrado en otra cosa, volvía a ser un príncipe. Y ... ¿en qué situación la dejaba a ella?

Quizá pudiera quedarse allí.

No, sabía que eso no era posible. Tenía que volver a Volterra y ver... si allí había futuro para ella.

Claro que Edward nunca había dicho que tuviera futuro como princesa,ni como su lo que él sabía, ella aún quería volver a casa. Y así era, se dijo a sí misma de inmediato. Por su puesto que quería volver a casa.

Isabella lo dejó duchándose y salió de la habitación; Ashley la esperaba con gesto ansioso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó el ama de llaves.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, Ashley —admitió Isabella—. Por el momento sólo se me ocurre que no tengo ropa para volver a Volterra como esposa del príncipe. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a ver si encon tramos algo en ese armario que me haga parecer mínimamente respetable?

—Más que eso —dijo Ashley al tiempo que le daba un abrazo—. Necesitamos algo con lo que parezcas una princesa, algo que sirva para que Edward se dé cuenta de que no puede perderte.

—Para eso tendría que ser un armario mágico —bromeó con tristeza—. Mejor no contemos con milagros.

Debajo del agua, Edward notó que se le había revuelto el estómago. Casi lo había olvidado. Los últimos tres días habían sido mágicos, pero la lla mada de Emmett lo había devuelto a la realidad de la peor manera posible.

—Tienes que volver —le había dicho su hermano—. No puedo confiarle a mucha gente la información que tengo sobre el diamante. Tienes que ir a Grecia a buscarlo.

—No puedo dejar a Isabella.

—Ya has hecho lo que tenías que hacer con ella. El problema está solucionado. Ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes.

—Es mi mujer...

—Porque tenía que serlo —le recordó Emmett duramente—, pero tú no quieres seguir con ella —y, entonces, al no recibir una respuesta por parte de Edward,Emmett resopló—. Está bien. Reconozco que es muy guapa. Pero si quieres que siga con nosotros, tendrá que aprender a respetar las reglas del juego. Ya estamos en una situación lo bastante complicada como para que ella la empeore... Déjala en la isla o mándala a Australia —titubeó un segundo—. No, puede que sea demasiado pronto para eso. Pero si se queda, tienes que asegurarte de que se mantiene en un segundo plano.

—Ella no nos va a ocasionar ningún problema, Emmett —aseguró Edward.

—Ahora mismo cualquier cosa puede ocasionarnos problemas —respondió su hermano—. Estamos en el filo de la navaja. Tenemos que encontrar ese diamante urgentemente. Así que vuelve ya.

La conversación había terminado con esa frase y Edward se había quedado con la mirada clava da en el vacío.

La jaula de oro de la realeza... No recordaba un momento de su vida en que no lo hubiera odiado.

De pronto surgió en su mente un recuerdo no convocado y seguramente inoportuno.

A los seis años, había caído muy enfermo por culpa de una fiebre reumática. Recordaba vagamente haber pasado mucho tiempo en la cama y que su madre acudía a verlo y pasaba horas junto a él, algo excepcional porque las normas de su padre, el rey Carlisle, determinaban que la relación entre los príncipes y sus padres se limitaba a un repaso diario de lo que habían hecho los niños. Pero hubo un día especialmente en que su madre se quedó a su lado, con gesto preocupado. También recordaba las palabras mágicas que le había dicho la reina a la niñera, a Ashley:

—Muy bien, si es lo que ordenan los médicos, puedes llevártelo a casa. Voy a desobedecer a mi marido por una vez, pero no dejes que se olvide de cuáles son sus obligaciones.

Después de aquello, Edward había pasado tres meses en el pueblo de Ashley, viviendo en casa de ésta. Aquel pueblo de montaña era conocido por sus cualidades terapéuticas, especialmente en dolencias respiratorias. Ashley le había prometido al Rey que tratarían a Edward como a un príncipe, pero nada más bajar de la enorme limusina que los había llevado al pueblo, la niñera lo había abrazado y le había dicho:

—Ya te tengo conmigo, pequeño, y voy a hacer que te pongas bien. Será nuestro secreto: los próximos tres meses quiero que seas un niño. Quiero que seas completamente libre.

Y lo había sido. En cuanto su salud había mejorado un poco, Edward había corrido por todo el pueblo y había jugado con los niños del lugar como si fuera uno más. Ashley lo abrazaba y besaba a menudo, y lo acostaba cada noche en la habitación que compartía con uno de sus nietos. Nunca había dormido tan bien como en aquellos meses.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS X LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS PERO SOBRE TODO A LOS REWIEWS:V,lizzy90 ,yasmin-cullen ,sthephanie9125,BkPattz ,brigitte,Chayley Costa ,sofizz01 <strong>


	13. Capitulo 11

**Hola mis niñas divinas como han estado? Ok ya casi se acerca la recta final y les puedo decir que Deffer va a hacer problemitas en Palacio jajajajaja y lo mas importante que necetiba decirles era que como muhas saben estoy haciendo mi historia pero no se si hacer de Edward un cabron inconciente mimado o un chico que sea relax estoy confundida me ayudan siiiii y tambien ya hize mi pagina en facebook para adelantos etc... la cual es AnithaPattzCullenPacker Fics asi que delen ME GUSTA jajajajaja besitos y proximamente otra vez nuevo capitulo de LLANTO DE UNA PASION :)**

****NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN****

****DEJAME UN REWIEW ****

* * *

><p>Las palabras de su madre no se le habían borrado de la memoria: «Puedes llevártelo a casa». Así se había sentido, como si hubiera estado en casa, en su hogar. Después había deseado intensamente volver. El viaje a Australia había sido un intento desesperado de volver a sentir aquella paz, y lo cierto era que había funcionado, porque con Isabella había vuelto a vivir la experiencia de ser normal.<p>

Pero las dos experiencias habían terminado, en ambas ocasiones había tenido que volver a palacio, al lugar en el que demostrar una emoción era un signo de debilidad, donde no se toleraban los animales, ni las travesuras. Pero no tenía alternati a. Era su obligación como príncipe.

Ahora lo necesitaban y tenía que volver. Con Isabella. Tenía que ser con Isabella.

A ella no iba a gustarle nada. No tenía derecho a pedírselo, ni siquiera durante un tiempo, pero era demasiado pronto para enviarla a Australia. Dios, no quería verla confinada a las normas de palacio. Sus fantasías con Isabella nunca incluían protocolo real.

Al salir del baño se encontró con la inteligente mirada de Deefer, que parecía saber que había algo que preocupaba a su dueño.

—¿Podrás comportarte como un miembro de la familia real? -le preguntó.

El pequeño cachorro estaba junto a la cama, de la que colgaban las sábanas y la colcha, enredadas. Deefer ladró y luego mordió la carísima colcha bordada y tiró de ella, arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

Parecía que no. Quizá Deefer no pudiera ser miembro de la familia real, como quizá tampoco pudiera Isabella.

Edward cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y fue a ponerse la ropa. Un traje que lo convirtiera de nuevo en príncipe.

¿Un príncipe con esposa y perro?

Sólo si ambos aprendían a respetar las reglas.

Estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en el helicóptero. Aquella máquina no estaba hecha para dos amantes, pensó Isabella. Ni para un matrimonio.

Claro que en ese momento ella no se sentía como la esposa de nadie. Iba de camino a actuar como princesa; se sentía pequeña, insignificante y asustada.

Edward tenía la mirada puesta en el exterior, donde los esperaba toda una comitiva entre la que había varios fotógrafos.

—¿Ha venido la prensa? -preguntó ella con voz débil.

—Era de esperar -dijo Edward con un suspiro-. Nuestro matrimonio ha levantado mucho interés. Pero seguramente se retiren un poco a partir de ahora, yo ya he hecho lo que debía.

_«He hecho lo que debía»._

Siguió mirando hacia fuera, preocupado. No imaginaba que Isabella tenía la sensación de que acababa de romperle el corazón en dos.

—En esto consiste ser miembro de la realeza -siguió diciendo él-. Es una presión continua, tu vida no te pertenece. Dios, si yo hubiera sido li bre... Estás mejor sin formar parte de todo esto, Isabella.

Se volvió a mirarla y ella tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para controlarse. Se le había revuelto el estómago.

—Andreas... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme? -consiguió decir.

—Hablaré con Emmett.

Eso fue todo. Hablaría con el futuro rey.

Los últimos tres días, Isabella se había permitido albergar esperanzas, se había permitido creer que el suyo era un verdadero matrimonio, porque era eso lo que había sentido. Pero parecía que el futuro de su matrimonio estaba en manos del príncipe regente, de Emmett. Naturalmente.

Aquellos tres días sólo habían sido un paréntesis, tres días de recuerdos que le durarían toda la vida.

Quizá tuviera que conformarse con eso.

Los rodearon en el momento que pusieron un pie en tierra, y todo se llenó de nuevo de fogonazos de flashes.

Edward bajó primero y luego le tendió una mano para ayudarla, una mano que ella aceptó de inmediato. Isabella se había puesto un vestido de verano verde, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que se habría sentido más cómoda con un traje más formal, de negocios.

—¿Qué tal la luna de miel? —preguntó un periodista—. ¿Qué tal sienta ser una esposa de la realeza?

—No se espera que Isabella ejerza como esposa de la realeza —se apresuró a responder Edward en su lugar—. Estamos casados, pero Isabella tiene su vida en Australia, donde dirige una preciosa granja. Yo nunca le pediré que renuncie a eso para cumplir compromisos reales.

Hubo un breve silencio, muestra de la sorpresa de los presentes.

—¿Quiere decir que el suyo no es un matrimonio de verdad?

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió Edward suavemente—. Nos hemos casado ante Dios y tenemos intención de cumplir nuestros votos, pero el matrimonio es distinto dependiendo de las personas. No sería justo pedirle a Isabella que cumpliera el papel de princesa.

—¿Entonces va a volver a Australia? —preguntó alguien a Isabella—. ¿Cuándo?

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —volvió a contestar Edward —. Ya lo comunicaremos.

—Pero hasta entonces, ¿va a cumplir funciones de princesa?

—Sí, lo hará —contestó Edward.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Isabella estaba atónita. De pronto se había convertido en una dócil esposa que ni siquiera podía responder personalmente a las preguntas que le hacían.

—Diles también cómo me gusta el café —dijo de pronto y todo el mundo, incluyendo Edward, la miró. Vio furia en los ojos de su esposo, pero ya no podía volver atrás—Me han hecho una pregun ta y creo que lo lógico es que conteste yo —expli có—. Volveré a Australia cuando lo considere oportuno. ¿No se espera que ejerza como esposa de la realeza? Suena como si hubiera salido de una especie de programa de cría de animales Lo siento, amor mío —se dirigió a Edward y consiguió esbozar una dulce sonrisa ante los atónitos ojos de su marido—. Lo sé, la esposa de un príncipe deja que su marido hable por ella. Pero tú mismo has dicho que no tengo que ejercer como tal. Yo sólo soy una esposa, y punto; sólo soy yo. Dejemos eso bien claro y pasemos a otra cosa.

Edward estaba furioso. No sólo estaba enfadado, estaba iracundo. Se encontraban en la limusina, camino del palacio y la miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas. Ella respondió con igual dureza, con una mirada desafiante.

—La esposa de un príncipe se queda siempre en un segundo plano —espetó.

—¿Sí? No lo sabía, nunca he sido esposa de un príncipe.

—Isabella, no lo comprendes. Es esencial que tengamos un comportamiento intachable.

—Yo pensé que mi comportamiento «era» intachable —respondió con voz tranquila.

Si su padre hubiera estado allí, habría advertido a Edward del temperamento de su hija. Pero Edward no contaba con tal aviso. Lo único que le preocupaba eran las consecuencias políticas de sus acciones.

—Tuviste un hijo sin estar casada —le recordó—. Con eso basta.

—¿Basta para qué?

—Para que todo el país te juzgue. Tienes que mostrarte discreta, recatada y respetuosa.

—Respetuosa hacia ti.

—Por supuesto, soy tu marido.

-Pensé que eras algo más que eso. Pensé que eras mi amante.

—En nuestra isla, sí, pero no aquí. Aquí tienes que seguir las reglas de la familia. Tienes que estar callada, Isabella.

—No creo que el silencio figurara entre los votos matrimoniales —respondió suavemente.

—Ya sabes por qué me casé contigo.

—¿Qué? —ella también estaba furiosa, pero no gritaba. Quizá incluso fuera razonable que le preguntara a su marido lo que quería decir.

—Si la familia real de Forks te hubiese encontrado antes que nosotros...

—¿«Nosotros»?

—Mi hermano y yo.

—¿Qué habrían hecho, Edward?

—Habrían acabado con nosotros. Dios, Isabella, creo que no es necesario que te lo diga. En ningún momento te lo he ocultado.

—No —dijo ella, y retiró la mirada.

Estaban acercándose al palacio, pero aún quedaba un poco para llegar a las puertas del edificio. Si se bajaba ahora...

—Escucha, Isabella, no sé cuánto tiempo quiere Emmett que te quedes...

Isabella volvió a mirarlo sin salir de su asombro.

—Emmett. ¡Emmett! Entonces no tiene nada que ver con nosotros el tiempo que dure nuestro matrimonio. ¡Depende de Emmett!

—Es tu futuro rey.

—El tuyo —replicó.

—Exacto. Tú puedes marcharte.

—Cuando él me dé permiso para hacerlo.

— Sí.

—¿Tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto?

—Isabella, desde el principio éste fue un matrimonio especial. Yo tengo mis obligaciones y tú... tú ni siquiera puedes mantenerte callada delante de la prensa.

—Parece que no.

—Isabella... —Edward titubeó un segundo antes darle una mano a modo de súplica.

Ella lo miró a la cara y luego bajó la vista hasta la mano que llevaba su alianza. Estaba intentando convencerla para que hiciera lo que debía.

Él lo había hecho... por el país y por su familia.

Se había casado con ella y habían compartido tres días espectaculares, pero ahora había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad. Edward le estaba pidiendo que se mantuviera en un segundo plano, cerrara la boca y vistiera de gris.

Su marido le pedía que siguiera adelante con la farsa, porque eso era lo que era, una farsa.

—Necesito saber cuándo podré irme a casa —anunció tras tomar la decisión de rechazar su mano.

—Isabella, por favor...

—Escucha, Edward. Toda esta situación es irracional. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero ahora que lo sé... De acuerdo, me mantendré al margen, cerraré la boca y vestiré de gris. Pero más vale que Emmett y tú decidáis pronto cuándo puedo marcharme, porque no tardaré mucho en volverme loca.

La cosa no hizo sino empeorar. En la puerta del palacio los esperaba todo un regimiento de sirvientes a los que tuvieron que saludar uno por uno. Edward iba estrechando sus manos, pero cuando llegó el momento de que lo hiciera también Isabella..., la criada en cuestión dio un paso atrás y Edward le hizo un gesto.

Muy bien, parecía que ella no podía darle la mano al servicio, dedujo Isabella. Otra lección aprendida.

Acababan de llegar al final de la fila de criados cuando aparecieron dos lacayos de librea escol o a la reina Esme, la madre de Edward.

—Hijo mío —saludó a Edward con un beso en cada mejilla—. Bienvenido. Has sido muy malo llevándote tanto tiempo a tu esposa cuando tanto los necesitamos.

—Mamá, tres días no es precisamente una luna de miel muy larga —respondió Edward.

—No, pero en estos momentos, y con Jasper todavía fuera... , Emmett ya no podía más —Esme meneó la cabeza y se dirigió a Isabella—. Bienvenida, querida. Una doncella te acompañará a tu apartamento. Edward, Emmett te espera en el despacho de tu padre.

—Debería acompañar a Isabella...

—Yo me encargo de ella —lo interrumpió Esme con ese tono arrogante que tenía en común con su hijo—. Tú vete, tu hermano te espera. Estoy segura de que Isabella lo comprenderá.

Edward desapareció y Isabella se quedó con una docena de criados y con la reina.

«¿Isabella lo comprenderá?» No, Isabella no comprendía nada. Debería haberse sentido sola y abandonada, pero lo cierto era que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar la furia que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

—Supongo que volveré a ver a mi marido... ¿en la cena? —preguntó a la reina.

—No estoy segura —respondió Esme, extrañada—.

Creo que Emmett quiere que salga para Grecia de inmediato.

—¿Conmigo?

—Tú tienes que instalarte aquí.

—¿Sí?

—Querida...

—No se preocupe —se apresuró a decir Isabella al ver que había escandalizado a la reina—, no voy a hacer una escena. Ya me han dicho cuál es mi papel, así que me quedaré aquí mientras mi marido está en Grecia. ¿Cuándo puedo tener una reunión con Emmett?

—¿Perdón?

—Puesto que es Emmett el que maneja los hilos aquí, será Emmett quien me diga cuándo poner fin a mi matrimonio.

—Querrás decir Su Alteza el príncipe Emmett —corrigió Esme con severidad—. Tengo entendido de que mi hijo cree que podría convenir que el matrimonio continuara.

Isabella enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Tuvieron una actuación encantadora en la iglesia.

Una actuación. ¡Una actuación! ¿Es que aque lla familia planeaba sus apariciones siempre de cara a la opinión pública?

—Me alegro —dijo entre dientes al tiempo que agarraba a Deefer del suelo, donde lo había dejado para saludar al servicio. Ahora necesitaba la cercanía del cachorro. Le daba seguridad.

—Dale el perro a alguno de los criados —le sugirió Esme mirando al cachorro con incertidumbre—. ¿Es tuyo?

—Sí —respondió Isabella lo apretó contra sí de manera instintiva.

—Cuidarán de él en los establos.

—Deefer se queda conmigo.

—No se permiten animales en palacio por deseo de mi marido.

¿Su marido? ¿Acaso no estaba muerto? ¿Quería eso decir que las normas de los reyes seguían vigentes aunque ellos murieran? ¿Y esas normas la concernían a ella?

—Me parece que eso va a suponer un problema —señaló Isabella con cautela—. ¿Me está diciendo que tengo que dormir en los establos?

Esne miró a los criados con nerviosismo, aun que no se encontraban tan cerca como para poder oír lo que hablaban. De todos modos, bajó el tono de voz.

—Nada más casarme comprendí que tenía que acatar las normas.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Tia seguía obedeciendo después de... ¿cuántos años de matrimonio?

—Pero ahora Su Majestad es la reina —le dijo—, la matriarca de la familia. Seguro que puede dictar sus propias normas.

—El que dicta las normas ahora es Emmett, el príncipe regente..

—Pero él es su hijo.

—Esto no está bien.

—No, es verdad —reconoció Isabella con evidente tensión—. Lo hablaré con Edward. Con un poco de suerte podré hacerlo antes de que se vaya a Grecia. Hasta entonces, pídale a alguien que me lleve a mi habitación. Con mi perro. O a los establos, también con mi perro. Elija, Majestad.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS X LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS PERO SOBRE TODO A LOS REWIEWS:<strong>BkPattz ,lizzy90 ,V,Chayley Costa ,sofizz01, Cullen Girl's,CaroBereCullen ,Maya Cullen Masen, ginebralocacullen


	14. Capitulo 12

****Holaaaa chicas me demore mucho verdad? lo siento si lo hize mi cuerpo esta traicionandome y llevo una semana enferma un dia bien al otro no en fin pero les tengo su capitulo a la mitad por que ya mañana subo el otro ya que el miercole,jueves,viernes y sabado estare en el "III Congreso Internacional de Mujeres DESTACATE 2011 MUJER ES TU TIEMPO DE BRILLAR" entonces estare muuy ocupada y no tendre tiempo de subir asi que mañana esperenlo Besitos Byeee Anithaaaa****

****NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN****

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había podido decir algo así? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a enfrentarse a la reina? Isabella se sentó en la enorme cama con dosel y trató de dejar de temblar. Apretó a Deefer contra sí.<p>

—Has sido tú —le dijo al perro—. Tú has hecho que me sintiera valiente.

Pero no se sentía valiente. Se sentía pequeña, insignificante y muy sola.

—¿Cuándo crees que volveremos a ver a Edward?

Deefer respondió lamiéndole la cara.

—Gracias por tus besos, pero les falta un poco de delicadeza.

Respiró hondo para intentar aplacar el temor que sentía. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar allí sola? ¿Tenía alguna alternativa?

Quizá sí, pero si volvía a Australia, sería el final. Se había casado con él por algo y era una locura marcharse.

—Además, seguramente volvería a traerme a la fuerza —susurró—. Soy una esposa cautiva, Deefer. Acabaré como Esme, obediente y temerosa incluso después de años y años de matrimonio.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para no echarse a llorar y, después de un rato optó por salir a la terraza de la habitación que daba a los enormes y cuidados jardines del palacio.

De pronto apareció en su mente la imagen de los campos polvorientos, los eucaliptos y una pequeña tumba.

—Seguro que te gusta Munwannay —dijo a Deefer—. Esta vez al menos te tendré a ti... Pero lo quiero todo —admitió para sí—. Te quiero a ti, a Edward y a Munwannay. Quiero que seamos una familia.

—Tu avión sale al amanecer. Tengo una lista de contactos que quiero que repases.

Edward miró a su hermano con gesto sombrío.

—No puedo dejar aquí a Isabella.

—Tampoco puedes llevártela; tienes que moverte muy rápido. Eres el único preparado para hacerlo y ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no encontramos la piedra.

—No me importa lo más mínimo esa piedra.

—¿Crees que a mí sí? —le preguntó Emmett con incredulidad—. Lo que sí me importa es mi país, igual que a ti. Y la gente que vive en él.

—Billy no sería mal gobernante.

—Eso no lo sabemos, y hay demasiadas cosas en peligro como para arriesgarnos. No tienes elección.

—Nunca la he tenido —aseguró Edward con tristeza.

—No cuando está en peligro el futuro de nuestro pueblo. No.

—¿Y cuando aparezca la piedra?

—Entonces puede que descubras que te gusta ser príncipe. Y puede que a mí me guste ser rey. Pero hasta entonces tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y que hacerlas ya. Está aquí el jefe de seguridad para darte toda la información necesaria. Vamos.

Las dos de la madrugada. Edward abrió la puerta con sigilo, como si pensara que ella podía estar durmiendo y quizá lo habría estado de no haber tenido los nervios a flor de piel y de no sentirse tan sola.

Pero Edward se había olvidado también del cachorro. Deefer saltó de la cama en cuanto se abrió la puerta y corrió a saludar a su amo.

—Llevamos demasiado poco tiempo casados para que empieces a llegar después de la media noche —dijo ella, ya sentada en la cama—. ¿No te parece?

—Tenía que...

—Ir a Grecia, lo sé.

—No me voy hasta mañana.

—Pero si ya es mañana —respondió, consciente de la hora que era—. ¿O es que aún tenemos un día hasta que te vayas?

—Isabella, lo siento, pero... Me voy hoy mismo. Tengo que salir al amanecer.

—Tienes que salvar el mundo. Ya me lo ha dicho tu madre.

—¿Qué más te ha dicho? —parecía preocupado.

—Que Deefer tiene que dormir en los establos.

—Veo que en eso no le has hecho mucho caso —Edward agarró al perro, le dio la vuelta y le rascó la tripa.

—No trates de congraciarte con mi perro —espetó Isabella, y Edward sonrió.

Fue a sentarse en la cama, frente a ella. Era enorme, así que no había motivo para que a Isabella se le encogiera el corazón sólo porque se sentara Edward.

_«Sigue enfadada», _se dijo a sí misma, pues era la única defensa con la que contaba.

—Tu madre dice que necesito unas clases de protocolo.

—Te vendrían muy bien —dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

Edward dejó al perro en el suelo, consiguió que se entretuviera con la alfombra y volvió a mirarla a ella.

—Isabella, quizá podríamos tener un matrimonio de verdad —sugirió con cautela.

—Un matrimonio de verdad —repitió ella, como atontada y sin aire en los pulmones.

—Parece ser que el plan de casarnos está funcionando mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos. La gentete ve como una especie de Cenicienta y te tienen mucho cariño. Emmett cree que podría funcionar.

Emmett.

—¿Eso cree? —replicó, tratando de mantener la calma—. Deberías saber que...

—Y a mí me gustaría mucho.

Ahí estaba otra vez. El hormigueo que había sentido a los diecisiete años cuando los había presentado su padre. Pero multiplicado por un millón.

—Entonces no se trata de Emmett —dijo suavemente, casi para sí misma—. No se trata del país. Sino de nosotros dos.

—Es cierto —admitió él un segundo antes de retirar las sábanas y tirar de ella para poder estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla suavemente—. Se trata de nosotros.

—Pero mañana...

—Soy príncipe,Isabella —le recordó con voz triste—. Tengo obligaciones que debo cumplir. No voy a permitir que mi país acabe en la ruina, pero ahora... ahora sólo existes tú, mi amor.

_Hasta el amanecer_, pensó Isabella, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz porque Edward estaba abrazándola, besándola y pidiéndole que respondiera del mismo modo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Tenía razón. Sólo existían ellos dos.

Hasta el amanecer.

Cuando despertó, él ya se había ido. Se dio media vuelta en la enorme cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

Ni siquiera estaba Deefer, pero a éste lo encontró junto a la puerta, como si esperara que volvie ra a entrar su amo.

—Vuelve a la cama, Deef —dijo, pero el cachorro se limitó a llorar, apoyando la nariz en la rendija entre la puerta y el suelo. Isabella se levantó a buscarlo y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.

_Una matrimonio de verdad. ¡Ja!_

—Ya verás como te gusta Australia —susurró—. Allí podrás comportarte como un perro y yo... bueno, yo volveré a ser la de siempre.

La solitaria, la que lloraba la muerte de su hijo y la pérdida de su gran amor.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y apareció una doncella, disculpándose.

—Señora, Su Majestad la reina Esme ha fijado una lección de protocolo a las diez y ha pedido que la informe de que le servirán el desayuno a las ocho en el gran comedor, donde la espera un maestro de etiqueta.

Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—Etiqueta..., eso es lo que hay para desayunar —murmuró Isabella, de nuevo a solas con Deefer—. Nada de café y huevos —sólo con pensarlo sintió un escalofrío—. Deefer, creo que quiero irme a casa.

Pero...

—Dije que iba a darle una oportunidad a todo esto. Edward dice que tenemos que seguir casados y yo le creo.

Pero...

—Pero nada —se dijo a sí misma—. No pienses en la granja ni en nada..., sólo en el protocolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los rewiews a:ginebralocacullen ,CaroBereCullen ,lizzy90 ,The Cullen's Girls arg ,Chayley Costa ,V,Lore Molina,Maya Cullen Masen<strong>


	15. Capitulo 13

**Hola aqui estoy luego de 14 dias desparecida la excusa no tengo excusa tenia pereza estaba estresada y el tiempo paso volando ya esta en el punto final Gracias a mi amiguita Chayley Costa que sin ella no hubiera habido capitulo Hoy las que me decian que subiera cap a Cullen's Girls Argentina y a Sophia esta dedicado el cap de HOY! ME PUSE TRISTE POR LOS POCOS REWIEWS PORFA QUE HOY AUMENTEN PARA CAUNDO LLEGUE DE VER DESTINO FINAL 5 HOY APAREZCAN LOS LINDOS REWIEWS jajajajaja Besitos Byeee**

******NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN******

* * *

><p>Edward estuvo fuera once interminables días. Un tiempo en el que Isabella ni siquiera pudo salir del palacio.<p>

—La gente cree que siguen de luna de miel —le explicó el jefe de relaciones públicas de la Casa Real—. Nadie sabe que Edward está en Grecia, y la luna de miel es la tapadera perfecta.

La tapadera perfecta. Por supuesto. Cuando todo el mundo creía que estaban disfrutando de su amor, Edward estaba en Grecia y ella... ¡en un infierno de protocolos!

—Siempre irá tres pasos por detrás de su esposo. Fíjese en sus pies; en el momento que se detenga, usted se detiene también. Si se da la vuelta para hablar con usted, tiene que acercarse a un paso, escuchar, sonreír y responder brevemente, pero nunca debe dar la impresión de no estar de acuerdo con él. Su marido es miembro directo de la familia real y usted no, lo que quiere decir que siempre tiene precedencia.

Sí, pero ahora no está aquí para disfrutar de esa precedencia —le dijo a Deefer el undécimo día.

Había salido a pasear al perro por los jardines, en la zona sur, donde no había posibilidad de que la descubriera las cámaras. Y ni siquiera allí se sentía cómoda. De uno de los balcones de palacio salía música; debían de ser las princesas. Apenas las había visto, sin duda estaban demasiado ocupadas con sus cosas. No le gustó la música que escuchaban.

Y tampoco le gustaba aquel lugar.

—Será mejor cuando vuelva a casa —le había asegurado Edward en las breves llamadas que le había hecho.

Lo había oído cansado y estresado, por eso no le había gritado, pero acabaría haciéndolo. Con mucha deferencia, por supuesto. Si volvía alguna vez.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Deefer se había alejado de ella, había salido corriendo hacia el lago, otra vez. Había descubierto aquel lugar la semana anterior y había estado a punto de causar problemas Con los cisnes...

—Vuelve aquí —le gritó, pero el perro no hizo el menor caso.

El pobre cachorro estaba aburrido. Ella se había pasado la mañana asistiendo a interminables lecciones y Deefer había tenido que esperar en el apartamento que Edward tenía dentro de las dependencias del palacio. Parecía que allí a nadie le gustaban los animales.

El perro fue directo a los cisnes, lo que causó un gran revuelo entre las aves, que extendieron las alas mientras Deefer los perseguía sin dejarse intimidar.

Muy pronto no fue sólo Bella la asustada. Llegaron gritos procedentes de los balcones del palacio y acudieron corriendo el jardinero principal con otros dos hombres más jóvenes. Bella miró atrás mientras corría hacia Deefer... y de pronto creyó que se le paraba el corazón al darse cuenta de que uno de los hombres llevaba un arma. Una escopeta. Y estaba apuntando...

—¡ No ! —gritó ella—. ¡No!

Pero el tipo no bajó el arma, ni siquiera miró hacia donde se encontraba ella. La música sonaba más alta donde estaba él. ¿No la oía?

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo—. Es mío.

El hombre no reaccionó y sus dos acompañantes le habían dejado espacio para que disparara cómodamente.

Isabella estaba muy cerca. Rodeó el último arbusto y se tiró en plancha sobre Deefer. ¿Había llegado tarde? Oyó el disparo y después un grito.

Pero lo había conseguido. Había agarrado a Deefer y rodaba con él por el suelo, abrazándolo y llorando. Había cisnes revoloteando por todas partes. No le importaba, Deefer estaba bien. Cerró los ojos...

— Bella...

Fue un milagro que lo oyera. El grito llegó a sus oídos desde muy lejos, pero aun así pudo percibir el horror de quien lo había lanzado.

Edward.

Le dolía la cara. Sintió el calor de la sangre corriéndole por la mejilla.

Pero Deefer estaba bien. Se revolvía entre sus brazos, ansioso por escapar y seguir con su importante tarea.

—Bella! —ahora sonó más cerca.

Alguien había apagado la música. Bella abrió los ojos, aún con el perro entre los brazos. Se encontró con varios hombres. El que tenía la escopeta en la mano la miraba con horror. Había dado un paso atrás y, por la expresión de su cara, creía que iban a pegarle un tiro también a él.

Entonces apareció Edward a su lado. Parecía tan asustado que a castaña se llevó la mano a la cara de manera instintiva para comprobar si realmente había sido tan grave. No lo era. Era poco más que un rasguño y apenas le habían salido unas gotas de sangre.

—Sólo es un arañazo —dijo con más ímpetu del que pretendía, y todos los que la rodeaban respiraron aliviados.

—Mi amor —susurró Edward mientras buscaba alguna otra lesión. Después la estrechó en sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, estrujando en medio a Deefer, que protestó, pero nadie le hizo caso.

¿Estaba soñando? No le importaba. Isabella se abandonó en sus brazos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, su fuerza y su protección.

Su hombre había vuelto a casa cuando más lo necesitaba.

—¿Quién ha disparado a mi mujer? —preguntó el príncipe con una voz que ella no le había oído nunca.

Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de furia, pero también de miedo, una combinación que hizo que Bella sintiera un escalofrío.

—¿Y bien?

-Disculpe, señor... —era el más joven de los jardineros, el que llevaba la escopeta.

Dio un paso al frente y, por la expresión de su cara, creía que sería el último.

—Estaba intentando disparar a Deefer... — consiguió decir ella. Miró al muchacho y pensó que no tenía por qué asustarse tanto si no había pasado nada—. Yo... nosotros a veces tenemos que disparar a los perros salvajes cuando se cuelan entre el ganado.

—Exacto —dijo el muchacho y los otros dos asintieron.

—En el último año nos han matado a cinco cisnes —explicó el mayor de todos- Hay algún animal que se cuela por el cercado. Las órdenes del rey son que disparemos.

—¿Estando mi mujer cerca? — preguntó Edward, incrédulo—. ¿Sabiendo que se trataba de su perro?

—No sabía que era su perro y ella salió volando de repente —murmuró el joven— Ninguna princesa corre así. Se lanzó sobre el perro...

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, lo habrías matado —respondió Isabella, atreviéndose a mostrarse desafiante entre los brazos de Edward.

—¿Está bien?

La pregunta procedía de algún lugar a la espalda de los jardineros. Una mujer se abría paso entre los empleados, que se apartaron de inmediato al oír su voz. Era Esme, por supuesto. Iba vestida completamente de blanco, con unas perlas que debían costar una fortuna y unos zapatos de tacón muy poco adecuados para caminar por la hierba: claro que ningún zapato se atrevería a hundirse si era Esme la que lo llevaba puesto.

Pero parecía... asustada.

—Está bien, madre —respondió Edward.

Esme se mostró aliviada, pero sólo durante un instante, luego se puso al mando de la situación.

—Vi cómo el perro atacaba a los cisnes. Ya sabes cuáles son las órdenes de tu padre. Son sus cisnes y hay que protegerlos a toda costa.

—¿Incluso a costa de la vida de mi mujer? —preguntó Edward, indignado—. No puedo creerlo.

—Tu padre...

—Mi padre está muerto —replicó él— Ya no se trata de lo que él piense, sino de lo que pienses tú.

—Por supuesto que no es lo que yo pienso —se volvió hacia los empleados— Vuelvan al trabajo. No les hago responsables de la herida de la muchacha, sólo estaban siguiendo las órdenes del Rey.

—Pero... —dijo el joven, como aturdido.

—La esposa de mi hijo se pondrá bien —aseguró Esme— Sólo ha sido un rasguño... y no creo que vaya a denunciarnos —añadió, permitiéndose una sonrisa—. Váyanse. Ahora mismo.

Todos obedecieron. Edward seguía sentado en el suelo con Bella y Deefer entre los brazos y la reina los miraba desde arriba.

- No comprendo por qué los cisnes no salieron volando —comentó Bella, tratando de buscar algo que borrara la expresión de furia de los rostros de madre e hijo.

—No pueden hacerlo —respondió la Reina—. Tienen las alas cortadas.

—Ya sabes que los cisnes siempre vuelven a su lago —intervino Edward— Pero mis padres les cortan las alas de todos modos para asegurarse.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward... Son órdenes de tu padre —insistió Esme, pero su voz no parecía segura como antes—. Ya lo sabes, así son las cosas. Ya le dije a Isabella que dejara al perro en los establos.

—El perro vive con Isabella y ésta es su casa, madre.

—No es mi casa —intervino la susodicha tratando de ponerse en pie. Edward la ayudó y fue una suerte que no se encontraba nada bien. Le temblaban piernas y, aunque estaba deseado alejarse de ellos dos miembros de la realeza, necesitaba el apoyo de su esposo. Pero antes debía decir algo— Mi casa está en Australia y es allí donde me voy.

—No puedes irte todavía —dijo Esme, sorprendida ver el gesto de disgusto de Edward.

—Puedo irme cuando quiera. ¿No es cierto, Edward?

Él la apretó contra sí, lo que permitió que percibiera su tensión, parte de la cual no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—Así es —respondió tajantemente- Isabella se ha casado conmigo para ayudarnos y ha cumplido su parte del trato. Ya le hemos dicho a la prensa que hará frecuentes visitas a la propiedad que tiene en Australia. Es libre de marcharse cuando quiera.

—Emmett opina que es mejor que se quede —insistió Esme con la misma dureza.

—Emmett no controla mi vida privada —replicó Edward— Del mismo modo que mi padre ya no controla la tuya. Creo que ambos deberíamos darnos cuenta de eso. Entretanto, mi esposa es cosa mía y tiene total libertad.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Bella y se habría apartado si Edward no hubiera seguido sujetándola.

Sobre la camisa del príncipe cayó una gota de sangre.

—Tengo que llevarte dentro a que te vean esa herida.

—Tendrá que quedarse —afirmó Esme con una voz que parecía casi de desesperación.

—¿Cómo piensa cortarme las alas? —le preguntó Bella, temblando. Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de la tragedia—. Soy libre. Edward... Edward es mi marido, pero eso no es suficiente para retenerme. Me voy a casa.

Edward hizo caso omiso de sus protestas y la llevó a una habitación junto a las cocinas que hacía las veces de sala de primeros auxilios. No le quedó más remedio que recostarse en sus brazos y dejar que la llevara donde quisiera. Quizá había parecido desafiante frente a la Reina, pero lo cierto era que por dentro estaba destrozada y a punto de llorar.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —consiguió decir mientras él abría la puerta de la sala con el pie.

—Hace diez minutos. He venido directamente a buscarte.

—Podrías haber llegado antes —claro que quizá entonces ella habría estado distraída y no habría podido salvar a Deefer, pensó con un escalofrío.

—Dios, Bella, pensé que estarías bien aquí.

—Sí, bueno, pero tienes muchos matones armados.

—No los tengo yo.

—No, pero tu familia sí y tú eres parte de la familia, Edward.

—Sí —admitió con tristeza.

Entonces apareció una mujer vestida de blanco y no pudieron seguir hablando.

Tal y como había dicho Bella, no era más que un rasguño; la bala apenas la había rozado. La enfermera le limpió la herida y le colocó un apósito con todo el cuidado del mundo. Al final cualquiera habría dicho que más que un rasguño, le habían hecho una lobotomía, a juzgar por el tamaño de la gasa.

—Cuando reúno al ganado me hago arañazos mucho peores que éste —le contó Isabella a su esposo cuando por fin salieron de allí— Pero nunca reciben semejantes cuidados.

—Pues deberían —gruñó él.

—¿Quieres que ponga una clínica de primeros auxilios en Munwannay?

—Si la quieres, la tendrás.

—No la quiero —replicó de inmediato.

Iban camino del apartamento, Edward llevaba a Deefer en un brazo y con el otro tenía agarrada la mano de Bella. Ella pensó que debería apartarse de él; el problema era que la agarraba como si la amara.

Pronto volvería a casa, se dijo a sí misma. Lo ocurrido había servido para que tomara la decisión, pero recordaría aquellos momentos, todo lo que había compartido con el hombre al que siempre amaría. Una vez hacía diez años... y ahora.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —le preguntó de pronto.

—Esa pregunta no es justa —respondió ella y le hizo a su vez una pregunta cuya respuesta temía—. ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿O... tienes que volver a irte?

—Tengo que irme —reconoció, apesadumbrado—. Mañana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —siguió preguntando con el corazón encogido.

—No lo sé.

—No puedo quedarme aquí sin ti.

—Lo entiendo. Tenía la esperanza..., pero lo que ha pasado hoy... Es evidente que no se puede. Deefer ha nacido para correr por el campo y tú has nacido para ser libre. No voy a dejar que mi madre te corte las alas.

—No podría hacerlo.

—Pero podría intentarlo. Podría intentarlo toda la familia. Mi madre es una buena persona, pero lleva toda la vida sometida a los deseos de mi padre y es incapaz de escapar.

—Edward... —Isabella titubeó, pero tenía que preguntárselo. Era el hombre de su vida y tenía que luchar por él—. ¿Tú considerarías la idea... de venir a Australia conmigo?

—Te iré a visitar.

—De visita, claro. Una vez al año.

—Claro, para guardar las apariencias de que seguimos casados. Pero... ¿cada cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé —respondió honestamente.

Ya estaban en el apartamento. Edward la llevó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Dejó a Deefer en el suelo, pero el animal sentía que algo iba mal y no se movió de los pies de Bella.

—No puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, Bella—le explicó él— Nací con esta responsabilidad.

—Y tu país te necesita.

—Sí... Lo sepan o no.

—Está bien —dijo y tragó saliva— En realidad, no esperaba que volvieras conmigo.

—Iré siempre que pueda.

—No sé, quizá sería mejor que no lo hicieras —opinó con todo el dolor de su corazón—. Desapareciste durante años y no pude olvidarte. Si apareces cada seis meses...

—Iré más a menudo —le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso en los labios—. Eres mi esposa.

—De conveniencia.

- Eres mi esposa en todos los sentidos, Isabella— afirmó con fervor— Y quiero estar contigo. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, en mi cama, pero sé que no es posible. Yo no voy a cortarte las alas.

—Edward...

—Calla —susurró y la estrechó en sus brazos—. Calla, mi amor. Tengo que irme mañana, pero lo organizaré todo para que te lleven a Grecia y desde allí tomes un vuelo a Australia. Le diremos a la prensa que debías atender asuntos urgentes en la granja. No temas, Emmettno mandará a nadie a buscarte; el escándalo sería peor que si no nos hubiéramos casado.

Lo había planeado todo, pensó Bella. Debería protestar, pero sólo podía escuchar.

—Ya he ordenado que te hagan una transferencia a tu cuenta bancaria —siguió diciendo—. Comprobarás que se han saldado las hipotecas de Munwannay y tienes dinero suficiente para contratar empleados, buenos empleados. La próxima vez que vaya, espero ver la granja que conocí, un lugar lleno de vida y una casa familiar.

—Yo...

—Podrás hacerlo, Bella —la interrumpió— Siempre lo has querido. Aquí no habrá ningún problema, todo el mundo tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Pero Emmett...

—Esto ya no tiene nada que ver con él.

—¿Y tu madre?

—No te preocupes. Yo tengo que cumplir con mi obligación... por eso debo seguir buscando el diamante.

— ¿Y a mí qué me debes?

—Lo que te debía te lo he pagado con creces.

—¿De verdad, Edward? —preguntó, intentando no llorar— Claro, te has casado conmigo, me has dado el cuento de hadas con su final feliz. Debería sentirme agradecida, pero... —tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para no romper a llorar— Quiero más —consiguió decir, pero al mirarlo a los ojos se dio cuenta de que no lo comprendía.

— Isabella, esto era un acuerdo de negocios —le recordó suavemente— Nos casamos por necesidad y siento mucho que no pueda ser nada más.

—Yo también lo siento —replicó, repentinamente furiosa- Pero por mi parte nunca fue un acuerdo de negocios. Yo pronuncié mis votos con todo el corazón.

—Sin embargo, no quieres quedarte.

Volvió a mirarlo, desconcertada. No lo entendía. ¿Era ella la única que ansiaba eso que tenían tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos? Deseaba que la abrazara y le hablara de amor, pero él sólo hablaba de obligaciones.

—Creo que deberías irte —murmuró.

—¿Irme?

—En busca de tu diamante... o donde quieras.

—No tengo que irme hasta mañana. Esperaba...

—Pues no esperes nada, Alteza —replicó— Acabó de llevarme un buen susto y me duele la cabeza. Si crees que voy a acostarme contigo...

—La Isabella que yo conocía jamás dejaría que un dolor de cabeza la detuviera.

—La Isabella que tú conocías era una estúpida —masculló— La Isabella que tú conocías ha ido demasiado lejos con esta farsa y ya no puede más. Ya está bien, Edward. Márchate por favor.

—Bella... —le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y la obligó a mirarlo— No puedo creer que lo digas en serio —esbozó una de esas maravillosas sonrisas suyas que habían ocasionado tanto mal— ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo?

—No puedo desearlo —admitió, compungida— ¿No te das cuenta? Por favor, Edward, sé amable... y márchate.

¿Qué había hecho? Edward la miró durante unos segundos, unos segundos tensos e interminables. Después, sin decir nada más, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Bella se quedó con la mirada clavada en la puerta y el corazón roto.

Lo había echado de su lado.

Sabía que se iría por la mañana de todos modos, pero habría querido compartir aquella noche con él. Eso no habría cambiado nada; creía que podría disfrutar de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle y luego marcharse como si nada, pero lo cierto era que estar junto a él cada vez le resultaba más doloroso.

Se había ido. Ya no tenía que volver a verlo. Podría pasar el resto del día metida en la habitación y, cuando se levantara al día siguiente, él ya se habría ido.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte, habría luchado por él. ¿Sería fuerte si se quedaba allí y se sometía a todas aquellas reglas, a sus interminables ausencias, a que le cortaran las alas?

—Sería un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro - dijo a Deefer, apretándolo contra su pecho— No puedo. Ni siquiera por Edward.

Pero abandonarlo...

«No soy yo la que lo abandona. Es él». Si fuera a la puerta y lo llamara, volvería. Hasta el amanecer.

—Ay, Deef —estaba llorando como una tonta. Odiaba llorar. Jamás lo hacía.

Pero él la hacía llorar.

—Es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra para marcharse —le dijo al perro—. Tengo que irme. Debo hacerlo.

Aunque eso le rompiera el corazón.

No. El corazón se le había roto años atrás y aún no había podido recomponerlo. Durante unos días había intentado curarse, pero no había funcionado. Claro que no. Cenicienta sólo existía en los cuentos.

Tenía que irse... a casa.

Salió del palacio. El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre las columnas de mármol. El suelo blanco reflejaba la luz y el agua de la enorme fuente no aligeraba en absoluto el calor. Sólo era un adorno, una formalidad.

Él vivía allí. Era su vida.

Edward pensó en el lugar al que se dirigía Bella, una inmensa llanura despoblada, un lugar en el que la naturaleza derrotaba a cualquiera que pretendiera domesticarla. Sintió una tremenda sensación de añoranza, algo tan intenso que necesitó un gran esfuerzo físico para hacerle frente.

Munwannay y Bella.

No podía pedirle que se quedara allí. Su sitio estaba en Munwannay. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que podría retenerla?

La había llevado allí en contra de su voluntad. Pero no iba a retenerla. A pesar de lo que dijera Emmett. Y su madre. Estaban equivocados. Bella era salvaje, hermosa y libre, y él no iba a intentar domesticarla.

Tenía los puños tan apretados que le dolían los dedos, pero nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su interior. El dolor que le provocaba dejarla marchar...

Tenía que dejarla marchar.

Sintió un movimiento a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Emmett.

—Te dije que quería verte en cuanto llegaras —fue el saludo de su hermano.

—Mi esposa me necesitaba.

—No me interesa lo que Isabella necesite, sabes que esto es urgente. Quiero tu informe y lo quiero ahora. Lo que has hecho es...

—Imperdonable —terminó Edward ásperamente— ¿Quieres que me ejecuten al amanecer?

—Muy gracioso. Sabes que hay mucho en juego. Tengo que estar centrado.

—Por supuesto.

Emmett lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Lo digo en serio, Edward .

—Lo sé y también sé lo urgente que es. Y sé que el país entero depende de que yo haga bien trabajo. Isabella se marcha a Australia mañana.

—¿Qué? —su gesto cambió de pronto, se hizo más sombrío.

— Te dije que quería que continuarais con el matrimonio.

—Pues se ha acabado.

Edward respondió con voz fuerte y segura, dos cosas que no podían estar más alejadas de lo que sentía en realidad.

- A menos que nos encierres en una mazmorra, puedes hacer nada al respecto. Ya puedes poner a trabajar a tu servicio de relaciones públicas porque no es negociable. Bella se va mañana. Fin la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a las que me dejaron Rewiews a las Alerts y Favorites y a las lectoras silenciosas :Chayley Costa , V,CaroBereCullen ,lizzy90 ,ginebralocacullen ,conejoazul ,sofizz01 <strong>


	16. Capitulo 14

**Hola aqui estoy con un nuevo y penultimo capitulo de UROUA! si señoritas se nos acabo la historia pero tranquilas que aqui su servidora AnithaPattz tiene va a hacer una secuela o outtakes todavia no lo se pero desde mi punto de vista Besitosss Hermosas! Byeeee**

**ESTE ES SOLAMENTE EL PRINCIPIO DEL OTRO LO EDITE EN UN MOMENTO EN QUE SE CAYO EL INTERNET ASI QUE PRONTO SUBIRE EL RESTO DEL CAPITULO**

**CHAYLEY SUBE ACA QUE LA QUIERO LEER PORFISSS TKM:ANIS**

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

><p>Era increíble. Primero un viaje a Grecia en un barco de pesca con unos amigos de Edward. Según le dijeron, corría el riesgo de que Emmett intentara intervenir, por lo que era mejor que estuviese acompañada de gente de la confianza de Edward. Después la llevaron al aeropuerto y desde allí, Deefer y ella volaron en primera clase hasta Perth, donde tuvo que despedirse de su perro. El pobre tendría que estar treinta días en cuarentena antes de poder ser australiano. Nada más salir del edificio, Isabella se encontró con un piloto que no comprendía cómo había tardado tanto en encontrarla. La informó de que lo habían contratado para llevarla a Munwannay.<br>Un mes antes seguramente habría tenido que ir haciendo autostop. Debería haberse puesto contenta, pero lo cierto era que se sentía una desgraciada.  
>Ya en Munwannay, la esperaban más cambios. A su encuentro acudió un hombre de mediana edad, acompañado de un perro.<br>—Buenas tardes, señora —se presentó con una sonrisa en los labios y un acento que dejaba claro que era de la zona—. Soy Harry Cleathwater y éste es Seth —añadió señalando al perro—. Su esposo me ha enviado para que la ayude a arreglar todo lo necesario. Y, si usted, Seth y yo nos llevamos bien, su marido había pensado que quizá pudiera quedarme para ser su capataz. Podemos estar aquí tres meses a prueba a ver qué opina de nosotros. Yo ya le puedo decir que este lugar es una maravilla. Su marido dice que tiene usted muchas ideas y estoy deseando escucharlas.  
>Bella sonrió y Seth levantó una pata como para saludarla, sin sospechar que acababa de con quistarla.<br>Del mismo modo que la conquistó el ama de llaves, enviada también por su Sue Simons, una mujer rellenita y encantadora que le recordó enormemente a Ashley.  
>De algún modo,Edward había elegido unos empleados con buenas referencias y una personalidad que Isabella aprobó de inmediato. Debía de haber empezado a organizarlo casi antes de la boda, porque tanto Harry como Sue llevaban ya allí una semana y habían hecho verdaderos milagros con la casa y el terreno.<br>—Estaré encantado de ir a las ferias de ganado con usted —dijo Harry -, aunque Su-Alteza dice que usted conoce el ganado mejor que, nadie en toda Australia y no quiero entrometerme. Me dijo también que dispone de los fondos necesarios para comprar buenos ejemplares.  
>Así era. Isabella apenas podía creerlo cuando vio el extracto de su cuenta bancaria. Tenía dinero más que de sobra para arreglar aquel lugar y de volverle todo su esplendor.<br>Debería haberse sentido eufórica, pero no era así. Para empezar no tenía a Deefer, pero, sobre todo, no tenía a Edward.  
>Era completamente absurdo, pues sabía que si ella se hubiese quedado en Volterra, estaría echándolo de menos allí en lugar de en Munwannay, porque él seguiría viajando de un lado a otro mientras ella tomaba lecciones de decoro. Al menos, en la granja podía ensuciarse las manos, trabajar e ir donde se le antojara. Podía montar a caballo tanto como quisiera y, al llegar la noche, caer en la cama completamente rendida. Podía hacer planes para la granja. Podía volver a enseñar si lo deseaba.<br>Podía empezar de nuevo su vida.  
>Por eso no debería haber pasado las noches en vela pensando en Edward, en que si se hubiera que dado en palacio, quizá él dormiría con ella una vez cada dos semanas. Y quizá eso fuera suficiente.<br>Pensando que había sido una locura volver a Australia.  
>Intentó convencerse de que sería mejor cuando llegara Deefer, pero sabía que no sería así. Llevaba años enamorada de Edward y las últimas se manas habían hecho que el amor que sentía por él se convirtiera en un dolor que la desgarraba por dentro.<br>Una semana después de haber llegado a Munwannay, recibió una llamada suya. Acababa de entrar por la puerta al final de la jornada cuando vio aparecer a Sue con el teléfono en la mano y una luminosa sonrisa en los labios.  
>—Es su marido —anunció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.<br>Pero «su marido» la llamaba desde donde él vivía a donde vivía ella. No era normal en absoluto.  
>—Ho... hola —dijo y se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, tan largo que pensó que se había cortado la conexión.<br>—Hola —respondió él por fin, con voz cansada—. ¿Qué tal va todo?  
>—Bien... estupendo —era difícil mantener la calma—. Has contratado unos empleados fantásticos —lo dijo con total sinceridad—. No sé cómo los has encontrado.<br>—Se me da bien encontrar gente fantástica-aseguró con una especie de gruñido—. Como mi esposa, por ejemplo.  
>—Calla —le suplicó al tiempo que se recordaba a sí misma que aquello no era real. Él pertenecía a otro mundo—.Edward, el dinero... Es demasiado.<br>—Espero que sea suficiente hasta que la granja esté en marcha y dé beneficios. Harry dice que no vas a tener ningún problema para conseguirlo. Pero si necesitas más, dímelo.  
>—No puedes darme tanto.<br>Eres la madre de mi hijo. Además, yo adoro Munwannay tanto como tú y quiero que recupere su esplendor. Puedo darte lo que me plazca y tú lo aceptarás.  
>—Ay, tu arrogancia —dijo sin pararse a pensar.<br>—Veo que sigues tan irrespetuosa como siempre —replicó él con menos tensión.  
>—¿Quién, yo?<br>—Sí, tú —dijo él con voz de estar sonriendo—. Mi princesa australiana. Mi Cenicienta.  
>—Yo no soy tu nada, Edward —le recordó suavemente y oyó cómo desaparecía la sonrisa.<br>—No.  
>—¿Sigues a la caza del diamante?<br>—Isabella, eso tiene que quedar entre tú y yo. Si se supiera...  
>—Estoy hablando contigo en la línea de alta seguridad que tú mismo mandaste instalar —era absurdo, un príncipe llamándola Cenicienta, líneas de seguridad y dinero de sobra.<br>—Isabella... —dijo de pronto, con voz más seria—, ¿eres feliz?  
>La pregunta la agarró desprevenida.<br>—Claro que no —respondió instintivamente.  
>—¿Por qué no?<br>«Porque te amo, estúpido», pensó, pero no podía decirle eso.  
>—Echo de menos a Deefer —dijo finalmente.<br>—¿Cuándo puedes ir a recogerlo?  
>—Dentro de tres semanas, pero es justo el día que llega el ganado que he comprado, así que el pobre tendrá que estar allí un día más hasta que pueda ir a recogerlo. Sé que es una tontería, pero me disgusté mucho al ver que coincidía.<br>—Encárgale a alguien que vaya a buscarlo.  
>—No pienso encargar a nadie que va a recoger a mi pobre Deefer —declaró tajantemente—. Bueno... ¿querías algo más?<br>—¿Puedo hablar con Harry?  
>—¿Quieres controlarme?<br>—Sí —admitió—. Me preocupo por ti y he oído que estás trabajando demasiado.  
>—Tú también debes de estar haciéndolo, porque pareces muy cansado, pero supongo que no puedo hablar con tus ayudantes para que me informen.<br>—Yo no...  
>—¿Cuánto dormiste anoche?<br>—Eso no es...  
>—Asunto mío —terminó ella la frase—. No, por que no soy tu mujer, Edward, y tú no eres mi marido. Así que deja de controlarme. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por la granja, pero, si no quieres nada más, adiós.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los rewiews a:CaroBereCullen ,asetcba ,Chayley Costa ,conejoazul,lizzy90 ,beakis,V,Maya Cullen Masen ,yasmin-cullen ,Micky67,AleCullenn ,ISACOBO <strong>


	17. It Wiil Rain

**Holaaaa tiempo sin pasar por aca hay les dejo la nueva canción del Soundtrack de Breaking Dawn en una hora les subo el capitulo ya se va a acabar la historia u.u Byee**

If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>Will keep you by my side<br>Will keep you from walkin' out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds,  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin there goes my little girl<br>walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds,  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain

Don't just say goodbye  
>don't just say, goodbye<br>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>if that'll make it right<p>

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>if I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>if I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds,  
>My eyes will do the same if you walk away<br>Everyday, it will rain

Si alguna vez me dejas bebe,

Deja un poco de morfina en la puerta,

Porque necesitare tomar una gran cantidad de medicamentos

Para comprender lo que solíamos tener,

Nosotros no tenemos más.

No hay religión que pueda salvarme,

No importa cuánto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo

Así que ten en cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo

Te mantendré a mi lado

Te mantendré de salir por la puerta.

Porque no habrá más luz del sol

Si te pierdo, bebe

No habrá cielos despejados

Si te pierdo, bebe

Al igual que las nubes

Mis ojos harán lo mismo si tú te vas

Todos los días, lloverá, lloverá, lloverá.

Nunca voy a ser el favorito de tu madre

Tu padre no puede siquiera verme a los ojos

Oooh si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, yo estaría haciendo lo mismo

Diciendo ahí va mi pequeña niña

Caminando con ese tipo problemático.

Pero ellos solo tienen miedo de algo que no pueden entender

Oooh bien cariño obsérvame haciéndoles cambiar de opinión.

Si por ti voy a tratar, voy a tratar, voy a tratar

Voy a recoger estas piezas rotas hasta que este sangrando

Eso te hará mía.

Porque no habrá luz del sol

Si te pierdo, bebe

No habrá cielos despejados

Si te pierdo, bebe

Al igual que las nubes,

Mis ojos harán lo mismo si tú te vas

Todos los días, lloverá

No tan solo digas adiós

No tan solo digas adiós

Voy a recoger estas piezas rotas hasta que este sangrando

Si eso lo hace correcto.

Porque no habrá luz del sol

Si te pierdo bebe

No habrá cielos despejados

Si te pierdo bebe

Al igual que las nubes,

Mis ojos harán lo mismo si tú te vas

Todos los días, lloverá.


	18. GRAN FINAL

**WOW! HOLA CHICASS ACA LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME ENCANTO Y ME ATRAPO DESDE EL COMIENZO Y DECIDI ADAPTAR GRACIAS A TODAS QUIENES ME ACOMPAÑARON EN ESTA GRAN AVENTURA PRONTO SUBIRE LOS OUTTAKES CUANDO NO LO SE SI ME DEMORE UN MES NO ME DIGAN NADA PUES EN NOVIEMBRE CUMPLO AÑOS Y ESTARE FUERA VARIAS SEMANAS ASI QUE NO SE OK BYEEE AL FINAL LES DIRE EL NOMBRE DE LA HISTORIA DISFRUTEN CON AMOR AnithaPattzCullenPacker **

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

><p>Edward colgó el teléfono y se quedó allí de pie, con la mirada perdida. Y fue así como lo en contró Emmett unos segundos después.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema? El diamante...

—No hay ningún problema —respondió Edward tan pronto como pudo reaccionar a las emociones que le había provocado la llamada—. Mañana salgo para España.

—Sé que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes —reconoció Emmeyy, e incluso le puso la mano en el hombro, un gesto muy poco habitual en él—. Tienes muy mal aspecto, hermano

—He mandado a mi mujer a Australia.

—No fue idea mía —le recordó Emmett —. De hecho, creo recordar que traté de prohibirlo. A la gente no le ha gustado que os separaran tan pronto.

—Entonces dime que puedo irme con ella.

—Tráela aquí —le sugirió—. Aquí te necesitamos. Las próximas semanas son fundamentales para la estabilidad del país.

—¿Y después de eso?

—Eres el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono. Somos tu familia, Edward y, te guste o no, tienes obligaciones.

—Y mientras Jasper de luna de miel.

—Volverá pronto. Él sabe bien cuál es su lugar. —E incluso le gusta.

—No estarás pensando...

—Claro que estoy pensando —replicó Edward, apartándose de su hermano—. Estoy pensando tanto que me duele la cabeza. Tengo que descansar un poco —hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa—. Hasta mi mujer dice que estoy cansado. _Mi mujer_.

—Es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Sí —dijo y cerró los ojos—. Un matrimonio de conveniencia. La familia... Dios, Emmett , déjame vivir. Mañana, España. El deber me llama.

Después de la llamada, Isabella se dio una ducha, comió algo y fue a sentarse bajo el gran eucalipto de Munwannay, junto a la tumba de su hijo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor la inundara con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que no podría soportarlo.

—No tengo alternativa —dijo al pequeño enterrado allí—. Amo este lugar, es mi casa... _Tu casa está donde esté tu marido_ —se corrigió a sí misma—. Pero él no me necesita, incluso le pareció bien que viniera aquí... Será mejor cuando venga Deefer.

Nadie le dio la razón. Su hijo no estaba y su marido se hallaba en el otro extremo del mundo. Estaba sola.

Las primeras cabezas de ganado llegaron el día que acababa la cuarentena de Deefer. Por mucho que deseara ir a buscar al cachorro, y ella debían estar en la granja para comprobar que los animales que llegaban eran los que ella había elegido y pagado.

El trabajo comenzó al amanecer y pasó todo el día trabajando sin parar; verificando la documentación, dando órdenes, etc. Pensaba que si trabajaba sin parar, conseguiría dejar de pensar en Edward. Y al día siguiente tendría a Deefer a su lado.

Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía?

Era ya de noche cuando se marcharon los últimos camiones después de descargar. Harry estaba tan agotado como ella, así que se retiró a su habitación, seguido de Seth. Isabella los vio alejarse desde el porche.

—¿Quieres comer algo más, querida? —le preguntó Sue cuando vio que se había terminado el sándwich que le había preparado.

—No, gracias. Creo que voy a darme un baño y a meterme en la cama.

—A lo mejor deberías cambiar de opinión —le sugirió al tiempo que miraba el reloj—. Vas a tener visita.

—¿Quién?

—Llamó antes y me pidió que me asegurara de que estarías en casa. ¿Crees que querrá comer algo?

—Pero ¿quién?

—¿Quién crees? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa—. Menuda esposa estás hecha.

Era él; por supuesto que era él. El helicóptero aterrizó en la pradera pocos minutos después, en el mismo sitio en que lo había hecho aquel día, cuando los matones de Emmett habían ido a buscarla. Felix salió el primero, pero después no aparecieron los otros tres hombres... sino Edward.

Y en sus brazos...

Deefer.

—Deefer —susurró Isabella como si el perro fuera más importante que el hombre que lo llevaba.

Edward lo dejó en el suelo para que pudiera salir corriendo hacia ella. Isabella lo estrechó en sus brazos y se habría echado a llorar de alegría si no hubiera visto que Edward iba directo hacia ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la había tomado en sus brazos.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué...?

—Dijiste que no podías ir a buscar a Deefer —dijo él y le sonrió con tanta ternura que algo se derritió en el interior de Isabella.

Esa mirada...

Tenía que controlarse. Seguro que sólo era una visita fugaz. No podía permitirse ablandarse de ese modo.

—Lo habías planeado todo.

—Esperaba poder hacerlo, pero no podía estar seguro porque acabo de llegar de Francia.

Así que seguía con su misión y volvería a irse enseguida... Sólo estaba allí para asegurar a sus súbditos que seguían casados. Apenas podía hablar. ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar que fuera y viniera a su antojo?

—¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —susurró, apretando la cara contra su pecho.

Edward se echó a reír y se apartó de ella sólo lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Y lo hizo de un modo que Isabella no había visto nunca antes.

¿Con certeza? Sin duda era todo un príncipe, más allá del apellido; lo llevaba en la sangre.

—Me quedo todo el tiempo que tú quieras —le dijo.

Isabella tuvo la sensación de que se le detenía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Ella

—Me quedo contigo, mi amor —repitió y se in linó a besarla con increíble ternura.

Debía de haberlo entendido mal, pero no podía preguntárselo porque estaban besándose y apenas podía pensar.

Las protestas de Deefer los obligaron a seguía sonriendo. Isabella dejó en el suelo a Deefer, que echó a correr instintivamente hacia Seth.

—¿Estará a salvo? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, Seth es muy bueno —y lo demostró en seguida, cuando el cachorro se le tiró encima y tuvo que aguantar estoicamente.

—Hay que educar a Deefer en el respeto hacia sus mayores —bromeó Edward—. Mañana le daré la primera lección.

—¿Vas a estar aquí mañana?

—Sí —respondió sin titubear, y volvió a besarla.

—Tenemos espectadores —advirtió Isabella, consciente de que Sue podía verlos desde la cocina, y seguramente también Harry.

—Entonces démosles un buen espectáculo —su girió él, y volvió a besarla.

Esa vez ella lo interrumpió para exigirle una explicación.

—¿Cómo has podido venir... y cómo piensas quedarte?

—Estoy salvando a mi país —aseguró—. Como servidor de la patria, es lo único que podía hacer.

—Estás loco. ¿Podrías explicármelo bien, por favor?

—Muy sencillo —dijo y sonrió de nuevo, una de esas sonrisas que Isabella adoraba—. Tuviste mucho éxito entre el pueblo y se levantó mucho alboroto con tu marcha.

—No te creo.

—Pues es cierto —respondió con más seriedad—. Emmett sugirió que tenías que volver.

—¿Para que me cortaran las alas?

—Eso le dije yo... No quería verte con las alas cortadas.

—Entonces...

—Emmett no dejaba de decirme que tenía que pensar en mi familia y ponerla por encima de todo. Y de pronto se me ocurrió...

—¿El qué? —Isabella ya no podía más de impaciencia.

—Pues que tú eres mi familia —dijo y recuperó la sonrisa—. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero de repente lo vi con total claridad. Isabella, tú eres mi mujer y vives aquí, un lugar que adoro y en el que quiero trabajar. Mi hijo está enterrado aquí y mi perro esperaba a que alguien fuera a recogerlo. Si el pueblo quiere un cuento de hadas, ¿qué mejor historia de amor que ésta en la que tú rescatas al príncipe y vivimos juntos para siempre?

Apenas podía respirar y mucho menos hablar.

—¿Dejarías Volterra... por mí?

—Ya lo he hecho —afirmó—. No he abandonado mis obligaciones. La comisión de investigación ha concluido y yo he hecho todo lo que he podido en relación con el diamante, pero no me preguntes nada porque no puedo contártelo y además, ya no es importante para nosotros.

—Pero... tu madre... y Emmett...

—Tendrán que entenderlo —dijo dulcemente—. Mi padre ha muerto y ellos tienen que replantearse qué es lo importante realmente. Mi madre ya ha dado algunos pasos. Mi camino está claro. Tengo una nueva familia. Tengo una esposa, un perro y una granja en Australia... y una isla fabulosa a la que podemos seguir yendo de vacaciones.

—Pero no puedes —dijo, confundida—. Eres el tercero en la línea de sucesión al trono.

—Ya no —volvió a abrazarla, apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Lo expliqué muy claramente cuando me dirigí a todo el pueblo de Volterra por televisión hace un par de noches. Mi hermano está perfectamente capacitado para gobernar el país. Tiene a Jasper a su lado y, lo que es más importante, también tiene a mis hermanas. Hasta ahora él no se había dado cuenta porque nos inculcaron que las mujeres debían estar relegadas a un segundo plano, pero sé que eso no está bien y se lo dije a Emmett. Se lo he dicho a mi madre, a mis hermanas y a todo el país. Yo he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano, pero ahora es mi momento... nuestro momento —corrigió—. Este lugar es bastante grande, ¿crees que podrías compartirlo conmigo?

Isabella no pudo aguantar el llanto por más tiempo, pero esa vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Su marido. Su amor.

—Creo que podremos hacer un hueco para ti —respondió con un susurro—. Si realmente quieres.

—¿Cómo podría no querer? —la levantó del sue lo y dio varias vueltas antes de volver a bajarla para besarla de nuevo—. Mi amor.

—¿Entonces ya no soy princesa?

—Los títulos no se pierden aunque uno dimita o abdique. Sigues siendo princesa.

—Pero aquí nadie va a llamarte príncipe, ni Alteza. Sólo serás Eddie, como te llamaban los empleados de la granja hace años.

—Eddie..., me gusta.

—Dime... Eddie, ¿crees que podríamos entrar a casa? —le susurró—. Todo el mundo nos mira.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer que no quieres que te vean?

—Ven conmigo y averígualo.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Isabella no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama. Le había ocurrido ya varias noches. Era una extraña sensación de inquietud, como si algo no fuera bien. ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su marido, desnuda junto al hombre al que amaba.

Estaba en donde quería pasar el resto de su vida y lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que había creído a Edward cuando le había dicho que de vez en cuando tendría que volver a Volterra, pero que sería sólo de visita y siempre acompañado por ella, por su esposa.

Y sin embargo, seguía inquieta.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata y fue a la cocina, donde seguía la compra que les había llegado aquella tarde y que nadie había tenido tiempo de colocar.

—¿Dónde...?

Volvió al dormitorio diez minutos después y encontró a Edward despierto, esperándola. Le tendió los brazos para que volviera a su lado, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

— Edward, tengo algo que... Me gustaría ir a un lugar. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

Él no preguntó nada, ni protestó; simplemente se levantó de la cama, se puso lo primero que encontró y la siguió. Deefer no se inmutó siquiera, había sido un día muy largo y dormía plácida mente.

Isabella no dijo ni palabra mientras salían de la casa. Tenía el corazón a punto de estallar, no podía hablar. Agarró de la mano a su marido y lo llevó hasta el viejo eucalipto, donde descansaba Mason.

Se detuvieron junto a la tumba. Edward la observó detenidamente, luego se agachó para tocar la lápida. Recorrió las letras con el dedo. Había luna llena y se leía perfectamente lo que estaba grabado en la piedra.

Mason Edward Swan. Su pequeño, al que había querido con todo su corazón.

—Mi hijo —susurró por fin Edward y su voz estaba empapada de dolor.

—Mason fue una bendición —dijo Isabella, arrodillándose a su lado—. Una preciosidad. Mañana te enseñaré unas fotos suyas. Era exacto a ti.

—Cuánto me habría gustado...

—No importa —le dijo y le tomó la cara entre las manos para besarlo. El dolor que había sentido ella todos esos años se reflejaba ahora en el rostro de Edward, un dolor compartido—. Edward... ¿te acuerdas hace años cuando hicimos el amor? ¿Te acuerdas que tomamos precauciones?

—Pero es obvio que no funcionaron.

—Es cierto.

Debió de percibir algo en su voz porque volvió a mirarla con gesto desconcertado.

—¿Qué... qué intentas decirme?

—Ya demostramos una vez que somos una pareja muy ardiente —susurró-. Somos todo un desafío para los y nuestros hijos.

—Nuestros hijos.

—Perdimos a Mason —dijo mirando de nuevo a la tumba—. Pero siempre estará con nosotros. Y dentro de ocho meses...

—Estás embarazada —adivinó por fin—. ¡Estás embarazada!

Su reacción no dejó lugar a dudas, la alegría inundó su rostro.

—¿Vamos a tener un hijo?

—No sabía cómo decírtelo. No estaba segura, así que al hacer el pedido de la compra, encargué una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Entonces está confirmado?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa, y esperó a que él la abrazara.

Pero no lo hizo. Fue como si fuera demasiada alegría que asimilar. Se volvió lentamente hacia la tumba y volvió a tocar la lápida con una ternura que hizo que a Isabella se le llenaran los ojos de lá grimas.

—No estuve aquí cuando los dos me necesitaron —comenzó a decir—. Pero prometo que estaré siempre de hoy en adelante. Y tú, hijo mío, siempre serás parte de esta familia.

Isabella ya no podía más. Estaba llorando a todo llorar y no le importaba que las lágrimas le empaparan el rostro porque ya no lo consideraba un signo de debilidad. También veía el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Edward.

_«Somos un par de llorones,»_ pensó.

Entonces Edward sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos. No era ningún llorón, era su príncipe. Su hombre.

—Mi familia —susurró él—. Mi maravillosa esposa cautiva, que ya no está cautiva, sino que me ha atrapado a mí con su amor. Para siempre.

La tumbó sobre el lecho de hojas de eucalipto y la besó de nuevo. Y luego, ya de vuelta en la casa, la amó durante toda la noche... y el resto de sus vidas.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>MILES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS A LAS ALERTS Y FAVORITES A LAS LECTORAS ANONIMAS A QUIENES ME DEJARON REWIEW A LAS QUE ME ANIMARON A SEGUIR ADELANTE BESOS A TODAS EN FIN EL NOMBRE REAL DE LA HISTORIA ES? TA TA TAN " CASA REAL DE KAREDES 3 TIEMPO DE AMAR" ESCRITA POR MARION LENNOX<strong>


End file.
